Worth It
by tommygirl1115
Summary: End of HBP, most of DH. Draco becomes a spy for the Order, and is forced to live with Ginny at Hogwarts during her 6th year. Five years after Draco disappears, he shows up at Ginny's door to stop her from marrying Harry. Has their love survived?
1. Prologue

A/N: As always, I do not own any characters, places, etc. from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Universe. I don't even pretend to have that much imagination. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Prologue

"Ginny! You look amazing!" Hermione squealed when Ginny came out of the bathroom. Ginny blushed and smiled.

"You don't think it's too much?" She asked, spinning around in a circle and enjoying the feeling of the silk swishing about her legs. Hermione shook her head vigorously and immediately began fussing with Ginny's hair.

"Absolutely not. It's perfect."

"Hermione…you know something," Ginny realized slowly. Hermione gave her a blankly innocent look.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know something about my date tonight. What is it?" Ginny demanded, folding her arms across her chest. Hermione cleared her throat noisily and avoided Ginny's eyes as she piled curls on top of Ginny's head with a practiced wand. Ginny opened her mouth to question Hermione further, but she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ginny? It's me," Harry's deep voice floated melodiously through the air, stimulating a warm sensation in Ginny's heart. Hermione gasped.

"She's almost ready, Harry! Two minutes!" She called frantically. Ginny watched Hermione suspiciously.

"It's important," Ginny deduced, studying the other girl's face for a crack in her silent façade. Hermione kept her lips clamped tightly together as she dusted Ginny's cheeks with a light pink blush.

"All right, Ginny. If your hair starts to lose its bounce, use that spell I taught you this morning to fix it. Oh, and make sure you call me as soon as you get in!" Hermione said excitedly. Ginny stared at her friend in disbelief.

"Has the hippogriff milk gone bad again?"

"Have a wonderful night!" Hermione chirped, opening the door and flinging Ginny out onto the porch. She crashed right into Harry, who caught her in surprise.

"Whoa! What was that about?" Harry asked, helping Ginny regain her balance but not removing his hands from her waist. Ginny was completely bewildered.

"I have no idea," Ginny whispered. Harry grinned and kissed her forehead.

"You look beautiful," he said softly. Ginny blushed and tucked a curl behind her ear. Hermione no longer lived with Ginny at Remus and Tonks' former home, but she was a frequent visitor. Ron and Hermione had gotten engaged a few months ago, and they were due to be married in two weeks.

Now, Ginny lived by herself, but she enjoyed the solitude her little home offered. She held a job as a journalist for the Daily Prophet, which Harry had resented at first because of all the grief the newspaper had caused him during the war. But eventually, he grew to accept it because it made Ginny so happy. She wrote articles about newly discovered or enhanced Charms, allowing her to apply the knowledge she had gained from AP Charms back in Hogwarts.

Harry slid his arm around Ginny's shoulders and pulled out his wand. They both apparated to Diagon Alley, where Harry had reservations for dinner.

"So where are we going?" Ginny asked curiously. Harry smiled mysteriously.

"It's a secret," he replied slyly. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Harry, you know I can't stand secrets," Ginny complained.

"Just hold on for a little longer," Harry insisted, pulling her down the street. Finally, they had reached the front of a large, marble building with a hanging sign announcing the name of the restaurant: _The Centaur_.

"Harry," Ginny breathed. "This is the most expensive restaurant in England. Are you sure this isn't a problem?" Harry shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. They entered the dining room, which was lavishly furnished with rich colors and various sculptures and paintings. Ginny had always seen the articles in the tabloids about all the famous people who had dined at _The Centaur_. She couldn't believe that she would be eating in the same dining room where Celestina Warbeck had eaten.

"Good evening, sir," a tall, thin host greeted them and bowed low to the ground.

"Evening. I have reservations for two. It should be under Potter," Harry said politely. The host gazed at him for a moment in shocked silence. Then he fumbled with a stack of menus, obviously flustered.

"Of course, Mr. Potter! And might I say that it is a great honor to have you in our restaurant tonight." Harry gave Ginny a slightly exasperated look as he fell into step behind the host.

"I shall send over our very best waiter to take care of you and your lovely date," the host continued as he pulled out Ginny's chair to seat her. He handed them a wine list and disappeared, whispering words of admiration as he went.

"I'm sorry about that. People haven't quite gotten over it yet," Harry muttered, trying to smooth his messy black hair over his scar. Ginny took his hands in hers and shook her head.

"It's all right, Harry. I understand. Let's just have a nice dinner together, okay?" Harry nodded.

"I'm fine with that," he agreed. They talked amiably all throughout dinner, discussing the wedding plans for Ron and Hermione as well as Arthur's new position at the ministry. When dessert finally came, Ginny had a few glasses of wine in her system and she could feel a dark fuzz forming at the edge of her consciousness. This being the case, she was completely blindsided when her crème brulee arrived with a ring sitting on top of the caramelized surface.

"Harry…" she began slowly. "What is this?" She asked, picking up the diamond ring. Harry was smiling at her eagerly.

"Ginny, I love you. You complete me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked, staring earnestly into her deep chocolate eyes. Ginny covered her mouth with her hand in disbelief as she looked back and forth between Harry and the ring.

"Harry, I don't know what to say," she exclaimed softly.

"Say yes," Harry insisted, flashing her the charming smile that she had fallen in love with so many years ago. Suddenly, she found herself smiling too.

"Yes," she replied with a giggle. "Yes, yes, absolutely yes!" Harry leapt from his chair and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her passionately and slipped the ring onto her slender finger. He cleared his throat and tapped the side of his wine glass with a fork.

"Excuse me, everyone! I apologize for interrupting your dinners, but I just want to introduce you all to future Mrs. Harry Potter," Harry announced to the dining hall. Ginny flushed scarlet as the people around them applauded enthusiastically.

"Let's go tell your parents," Harry suggested when he had paid the bill. Ginny shook her head.

"They're visiting Bill and Fleur. They'll be home in a few days," she said, unable to take her eyes off of the ring on her finger. Harry sighed.

"I really wanted to tell them about us first," Harry said with disappointment. Ginny kissed his cheek comfortingly.

"It's all right. Ron and Hermione will want to know. We should go tell them." Harry nodded, and the newly engaged couple apparated away.

Harry and Ron winced as Hermione and Ginny squealed about the ring for the billionth time that night. They watched as the two friends hurriedly discussed every detail about the planning that needed to be done for the wedding.

"Girls are nuts," Ron muttered, taking a swig of Firewhiskey. Harry nodded in agreement and took a sip himself.

"Still, I love that one," he said, glancing at Ginny lovingly. She caught his gaze and smiled at him.

"Be good to her, mate," Ron said in a warning tone. "I don't want to have to kill you, so make sure you take good care of her." Harry laughed and clapped Ron on the back good-naturedly.

"You have nothing to worry about, Ron," Harry insisted. "She's everything I ever wanted. I will treat her like a princess."

-

"Ginny! Ginny, come look!" Hermione squealed from the kitchen. Ginny woke up with a slight headache and she groaned at the pitch of Hermione's voice. She stumbled out of bed and down the hall to see what all the fuss was about.

"What?" She grumbled. Hermione grinned and slid the paper across the table. Ginny blinked and stared at it. On the front page of the Daily Prophet was a full article titled, "The Boy Who Loved." A large photograph of Harry and Ginny taken a few months ago at a charity ball was right smack in the center of the page. The surrounding text told an epic, if not slightly inaccurate and exaggerated, version of their love story.

"Your wedding announcement is getting so much more publicity than mine! Although that's definitely understandable. You're marrying the most famous wizard in the world," Hermione added, as if Ginny didn't know.

Suddenly, Molly and Arthur Weasley appeared in the kitchen.

"Ginevra Weasley! You're engaged!" Molly exclaimed, throwing her arms around Ginny. Arthur stood off to the side with a proud smile on his face as his wife smothered Ginny with kisses.

"Mum, you're hurting me," Ginny choked out as Molly squeezed her daughter once again.

"Let the poor girl go, Molly," Arthur said with a smile. Molly reluctantly released Ginny and sighed happily.

"Oh, I knew this day would come! I knew that you and Harry would be getting married some day!" Ginny smiled, in spite of something that was tugging at her heart.

"I'm very happy for you, Ginny," Arthur said, embracing his daughter. "I'm sure you and Harry will have a beautiful life together."

"Arthur, we should celebrate!" Molly exclaimed suddenly.

"Celebrate?" Ginny and Arthur questioned in unison. Molly nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Celebrate! We should have a party!" She elaborated excitedly. Hermione gasped with delight.

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun! An engagement party!" She said with glee. Ginny looked up at her father. He was staring back at her. This was one of the moments when Ginny couldn't help noticing how similar she and her father were.

"Don't you think that's up to the kids?" Arthur asked. Molly waved her hand dismissively.

"Nonsense! It's a party _for _the kids. They don't have to be involved at all." Arthur shrugged and Ginny shook her head. Typical Molly Weasley philosophy. Still, Ginny could see that her mother was set on throwing this party, and she couldn't bring herself to deny her.

"All right, Mum. We can have an engagement party," Ginny surrendered. She was unsure of the consequences of this action, but the genuine smile on her mother's face would not allow her to regret it.

-

Ginny hurried into the bathroom and shut the door quickly. Once the lock snapped into place, she sighed with relief. She was done greeting guests and smiling at everyone. Her mother had gotten carried away with the engagement party, and she had gathered every distant relative and family friend to come to the party only two days following Harry's proposal. They had rented a large catering hall that was packed to capacity, and Ginny was soon feeling suffocated.

In the precious silence and serenity of the lavish bathroom, Ginny took several deep breaths and examined her reflection in the mirror. Her red hair was bright as ever and spun into beautifully wavy curls that cascaded down a slight ways below her shoulders. The sapphire blue cocktail dress she was wearing complemented her porcelain complexion perfectly. She looked incredible.

But upon closer inspection, her eyes did not seem to match the rest of her disposition. She stared at them in the mirror, wondering why her heart didn't seem to respond to the sheer joy surrounding her. She couldn't shake the feeling of hesitation. The feeling that she didn't know if she was doing the right thing anymore. Why this feeling had come upon her, she couldn't even say.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Ginny? Are you in there?" Hermione called tentatively. Ginny closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. She plastered a big smile on her face before unlocking the door.

"What's up?" Ginny asked, trying to look as normal as possible. Hermione clearly didn't buy it.

"Harry is looking for you. He wants to make a toast. What's wrong, Ginny?" Ginny did her best to look confused.

"What? Nothing. I'm fine," she replied too quickly. Hermione stared at her for a moment, trying to analyze Ginny's eyes for truth. But Ginny's shields were up, and nothing beyond her smile was visible.

Ginny stood beside Harry while he made his speech. It was lengthy, and quite dull from Ginny's perspective. But she smiled at the right times and nodded agreeably when the situation required it. It was her duty to support her soon-to-be husband. When he had stopped talking, Ginny raised her glass of champagne and toasted along with everyone else. She downed her drink in one gulp and tried to smile back when Harry looked at her.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, his forehead wrinkling with concern. Ginny nodded and touched his hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it," she insisted quietly, deliberately avoiding a direct response. Harry eyed her uncertainly. "I'm just exhausted," Ginny lied. "I think I'm going to head out early and get some rest."

"Are you sure, Ginny? I can get Hermione to go with you," Harry suggested. Ginny shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be fine, Harry. Call me tomorrow, okay?" Harry nodded reluctantly and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Ginny muttered quick good byes to her guests before disapparating home. She walked into her house and tossed her keys onto the coffee table. They clattered loudly against the wood, but Ginny barely heard. She felt as though she was floating somewhere outside her body, watching her life roll by. Something was wrong. And she needed to analyze _where_ she had gone so wrong. Closing her eyes, it was painfully clear when things had started to take a turn for the worse.

Ginny pulled her dress over her head and stepped into a pair of black sweatpants and a green t-shirt. She stepped outside onto the front porch and gratefully breathed in the cool, fresh air of the night. She wandered across the porch and sat on the old porch swing: her favorite place to sit and think.

The moon seemed to make the world around her glow a bluish color, and it danced across the glassy surface of the pond in the valley below. It reminded her of Hogwarts, and she half-expected a tentacle belonging to the Giant Squid to break the serenity of the pond. She missed Hogwarts. There was no doubt about that. If she could go back, she would in an instant. Everything was right when she was at Hogwarts. Even when everything was wrong, everything was still somehow right.

Ginny closed her eyes and tried to go back in time. Back to a time when she actually knew what she was doing. When things weren't so complex. She tried to convince herself that she was doing what was best by marrying Harry, but a nagging doubt was whispering to her that no one else would ever fill the void in her heart. Ginny was so lost in thought, she didn't hear someone approach and climb the stairs onto the porch.

"Shouldn't you be at your engagement party?" A deep voice asked. Ginny's eyes flew open and she stared at the man before her. She blinked several times, so sure that she was imagining things. How could he be standing there? _Why_ was he standing there?

His blonde hair hung in his cool gray eyes, and he had his hands shoved in the pockets of dark blue muggle jeans. His black t-shirt only made his eyes that much brighter, and he examined her carefully with that penetrating gaze that Ginny had always found discomforting and exhilarating at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in disbelief.

"Good to see you too, love," he smirked. Ginny could not respond right away. His presence had caught her off-guard. And now that she could no longer pass him off as a figment of her imagination, Ginny found her throat to be inexplicably dry.

"You're alive?" She managed to choke out.

"Unless we're both dead," he replied wryly. Ginny couldn't respond to his sarcasm. She was still blown away by the fact that he was standing right there in front of her.

"How?"

"I've been asking myself the same question."

"What are you doing here, Draco?" Ginny asked finally. Her soft brown eyes met his hard silver stare and time seemed to stand still. Memories flooded through Ginny's mind, forcing her blood to sprint rapidly through her veins.

"What makes you think that I want something from you?" He countered silkily. Ginny rolled her eyes and remained where she was on the porch swing, even though he dared to step a little closer.

"Why else would you have sought me out?"

"You don't believe in curious coincidences?" He asked with that ugly smirk still on his lips. Ginny sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Is it because of this?" She held up her hand. The diamond engagement ring caught the moonlight and sparkled. The smirk disappeared from Draco's face as his eyes abandoned hers and fixed on the ring.

"So you and Potter are finally tying the knot. Why should that matter to me?" He sneered coldly. Ginny pinned him with a knowing look.

"You tell me," she replied quietly. Draco's gaze returned to her face. She watched him as he examined every feature on her face, as if he was committing it to memory. He took a step towards her, and Ginny stiffened. He was not blind to this, and he shook his head in despair.

"I'm sure you and Potter will be very happy together," he muttered in a strange voice before turning on his heel and walking away. Before Ginny knew what she was doing, she had jumped up from the porch swing and ran after him. She caught him by the arm several feet down the front walk.

"Why, Draco? Why did you come back? I haven't seen or heard from you in five years. Why now?" Ginny demanded. Her voice was thick with passion and regret. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Why didn't I wait for you? Draco, you were gone for five years! I thought you were dead! Thousands of unidentified bodies were found during the war. I thought you had been killed! You never wrote me!"

"I couldn't, Ginny! I might have ended up in that common grave if I did," Draco shot back, losing his temper. Ginny's cheeks flushed red with indignation.

"You could have told me you were going to disappear off the face of the earth. What happened? Did you get scared of commitment or something? You know, I'll bet that you and Remus never even discussed that mission you went off on after the war ended. I'll bet you were just terrified of actually having to be with me, so you made an excuse and got the hell out of there."

"I had been captured, Ginny!" Draco thundered, revisiting a time in his past that he had worked so hard to suppress. Ginny froze.

"What?"

"I didn't write you because I had been captured. Just outside Oxford." There was a silence, in which Ginny debated whether or not to question him further. He was breathing heavily and avoiding eye contact with her. His expression looked tortured and beaten down. Ginny's heart ached for him and she reached out to touch his face comfortingly. He backed away from her shaking his head.

"I held up my end of the bargain, Ginny," Draco said quietly. "You're the one who didn't wait." Ginny's eyes filled with tears at this accusation.

"How can you blame me for this, Draco? I thought you were _dead_!" Ginny cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"Didn't take very long for you to move on, did it?" Draco asked sharply. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Daily Prophet article about the engagement. He began to read aloud. "_Ginny Weasley, daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley, began seeing Harry Potter just a few months after the fall of You-Know-Who. Friends and family say they have been inseparable ever since._" Ginny shook her head.

"It's not true," she said softly.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"It's not true!" Ginny shouted. "I made Harry wait two years before I let him even take me out to dinner. I waited two years to see if you would come back. When you didn't come back by then, I was sure that you were gone for good." Draco shook his head and looked away from her.

"You do believe me, don't you?" Ginny asked. Draco sighed and glanced down into her eyes. Then he shook his head again.

"You can't marry Potter." Ginny was rendered speechless by his demand. She blinked as though making sure it was real.

"Draco, it's too late."

"Did you say 'I do?'"

"You can't just waltz into my life after all these years and expect me to drop everything and run!" Ginny exploded furiously.

"Why the hell not? You're obviously not happy!" Draco retorted.

"You think I'm unhappy?"

"Instead of enjoying your engagement party, you're sitting alone on a porch swing in the middle of the night. That doesn't spell euphoria to me!" Draco snapped.

"I was just feeling a little overwhelmed! I've had a busy week."

"Are you happy?" Draco asked, dismissing her excuse with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, I-"

"It's a yes or no question, Ginny. Are you happy?" Silence fell between the two of them as they both stared at each other with determination. Finally, Ginny took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Yes," she replied confidently. Draco watched her for a long moment, his eyes calculating hers for any sign of a lie. He dropped her gaze when he discovered that it was as unreadable as it had always been.

"Then I suppose I have nothing more to say," he said quietly. He gave her a final nod and walked away. Ginny watched him leave, feeling an irrational urge to go after him. But she stayed where she was and watched him disappear into the night.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Hermione's voice asked from behind her. Ginny jumped and turned around quickly.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just…taking a walk."

"Ginny, you look so pale. Come in and I'll make us some tea," Hermione offered. Ginny glanced over her shoulder once more, vaguely hoping to see Draco again. But he was gone.

Hermione immediately began boiling water for the tea while Ginny collapsed on the couch. She rubbed her temples with her fingers, willing the memories to the back of her mind where they had been residing for the past five years. But they refused to relocate. They remained on her eyelids when she shut them. His words whispered in her ears, as clear as though he were sitting right beside her.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, setting a teacup before Ginny. "Don't tell me it's nothing, because I know it isn't. Harry is worried about you." Ginny sighed. Harry. He had no idea. None of them did.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Hermione," Ginny answered truthfully. Hermione looked as though she wanted to protest, but then thought better of it.

"Harry just wants to know that you'll be all right."

"I'll work it out eventually," Ginny replied vaguely. "I just need to think about things."

"Are you still going to marry him?" Hermione asked nervously. Ginny could tell that her friend had begun her inquiry with the intent to find out the answer to that one dangerous question.

"Of course, I am," Ginny replied. "What I need to think about isn't anything that serious. But it needs to be dealt with nevertheless." Hermione was clearly relieved, and she got to her feet.

"Well, you can always talk to me, Ginny. I'm here when you need me. But I have to get home to Ron," she said, turning slightly pink at the cheeks.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"You're still going to help me plan my wedding, right?"

"Absolutely," Ginny replied, forcing a smile. "Just let me know when."

"I'll call you," Hermione nodded. "Good night, Ginny."

"Night," She sighed. Once Hermione had gone, Ginny collapsed into sobs. She couldn't understand why she needed to cry. She just did. Sniffling, she stumbled into her room and made her way to the closet. She dug through her pile of shoes and found a cardboard box labeled "Hogwarts Stuff."

Ginny slid a finger under the tape sealing the lid. It opened easily, and Ginny smiled distantly at what was inside. A picture of the Gryffindor Quidditch team before it had fallen apart after her fifth year. Notes that Ginny and Luna had passed during History of Magic. Pictures that Fred and George had drawn depicting Professor Umbridge as temperamental toad. A scrap of fabric from Ginny's Quidditch robes. The only A+ Ginny had received in Advanced Placement Charms. Ginny paused when she had emptied most of the box. Only two items remained at the very bottom. A single rose, just as red as it had been on the day it had been received, but the petals were sealed shut as they had been for years. And a piece of parchment covered entirely in slanted writing.

She conjured herself a glass of wine before reading a single word. She held the letter in her hands, feeling the impressions where the quill had been pressed exceptionally hard into the parchment. The slightest trace of his scent wafted to her nose, taking her back to a time she had promised herself she'd never revisit. But it was too late. The wheels had already been set into motion, and she had started down a path with no hope of returning.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Part One goes back in time, starting at the end of HBP. I tried to stay with the real storyline as much as I could, while incorporating my own plot. Thanks for your reviews! Enjoy!

Part One

Chapter One

Ginny could not remember a pain like this. It was brutal, vicious and persistent. It traveled through her nerves and veins to every extremity. Her eyes watered and she screamed, hoping that someone from the Order would notice and help her. Finally, the pain stopped. Ginny couldn't stop shivering. A hand latched onto her arm and dragged her to her feet.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Harry? What-"

"Ginny, I have to go. Find somewhere safe." Harry bolted towards the door through which Severus Snape and a young blonde wizard had just exited. Ginny frowned and ran after him.

"Harry, what's happening?" Ginny asked frantically. "I couldn't see, but it sounded like-"

"Ginny, I don't have time for this now!" Harry called over his shoulder, not slowing his pace. Ginny used what energy she had left to keep up with him.

"Harry, I want to help you!" Suddenly, Harry stopped dead. Ginny ran into him and nearly had the wind knocked out of her.

"What did you do that for?" She snapped angrily. Harry muttered something under his breath and a door to their left creaked open.

"This is the prefect's bathroom. Stay here. Don't move. It's become too dangerous out there for you," Harry said, dragging Ginny inside.

"What? Harry, you can't make me stay here!"

"Stay here, Ginny!" Harry thundered, slamming the door and locking it with a spell. Then he continued running as fast as he could down the stairs. He caught sight of the Death Eaters leaving the castle, and he continued his pursuit.

-

Draco felt a sharp pain in his side. His muscles were cramping and he felt as though he was going to throw up. But Snape urged him on, insisting that he would be killed if he lingered for too long. So Draco ran. A thousand thoughts were running through his mind. The image of Dumbledore falling from the tower was seared into his eyelids. He couldn't shake the old man's pleading blue eyes from his thoughts. Suddenly, a stunning spell hit the ground between Snape and Draco.

"Draco, run! Get out of here!" Draco was too terrified to protest. He bolted for the cover of the forest, where he leaned on a tree to catch his breath. Suddenly, the events of the evening began to sink in. He had failed in his assignment to murder Dumbledore. And the Death Eater's attack on Hogwarts was not going as planned. He couldn't bear to consider the repercussions of this mistake. When he returned home, Lucius was sure to curse him into unconsciousness. And that would be nothing compared to what Voldemort would do to him. The thought occurred to him all at once, and it horrified him.

He couldn't go back.

-

"Stay here. Don't move. It's too dangerous," Ginny muttered bitterly as she paced back and forth in the prefect's bathroom. "It's not like I'm a child!" She shouted to no one in particular. Her voice echoed off the walls of the bathroom, making her feel even more isolated.

"What are you complaining about, dearie?" The mermaid painting asked silkily. "At least you know you'll live another day."

"But my friends and my family are out there risking their lives! It's so frustrating to not know what's happening and to not be able to help them!" Ginny responded loudly.

"They were just trying to protect you," the mermaid countered.

"I don't _need_ protection!" Ginny shouted, knocking several bottles of bath soap onto the floor. The mermaid rolled her eyes at the tantrum and fell silent. Ginny scowled and sat on the edge of the bathtub. Suddenly, she heard hastened footsteps coming down the hall. She reached into her pocket and her hand closed around her wand. Silently, she prayed that the footsteps would continue past the bathroom and disappear. However, Ginny leapt to her feet when she heard the person pause outside the door.

"Looks like you'll get your chance to fight after all," the mermaid commented smugly. Ginny glared.

"Shh!" She hissed, waiting in fevered anticipation. A deep voice muttered the counter spell for the locking charm and the door creaked open. A figured burst inside and slammed the door abruptly, clearly not noticing that Ginny was even present. But Ginny noticed the man. And more than that, she recognized him too.

"Malfoy?" She exclaimed in shock. Draco whirled around, his wand extended and ready to strike. Ginny raised hers as well.

"Weasley?" He questioned, clearly equally surprised.

"What are you doing in here?" Ginny snapped, her heart racing madly. Footsteps came clattering down the corridor, and Ginny saw an unmistakable flicker of fear in his eyes. Before she had a chance to react, Draco had crossed the room in a few long strides and backed Ginny against the wall, rendering her defenseless.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ginny demanded loudly.

"Shut up!" Draco hissed, pushing his weight against her to hold her in place. "I need you to be quiet. Can you do that?"

"Why? So the Order won't find you? I'm on their side, if you've forgotten-"

"It's not the Order," Draco whispered. "So if you don't want to die, you'll want to shut up." Ginny glared at him, but obeyed. They listened to the people outside walking around and talking in hushed voices. Ginny could feel Draco's heart pounding furiously in his chest. She studied his face carefully, trying to decipher if he presented a threat to her. She had been trained to recognize any Malfoy male as a danger to her, but at this moment in time, he resembled a small child hiding from the monster in his closet. Still, she kept her guard up, and as soon as Draco released his grip on her, she raised her wand.

"Leave," she commanded with more strength than she felt. Draco raised both an eyebrow and his wand.

"Now, now, Weasley. Let's not be unnecessarily violent. I have to stay here for a little while, so if you're not all right with that, then you can go," Draco replied smoothly. Ginny stared at him, calculating.

"Are you going to put your wand down?" He asked.

"I don't trust you," Ginny spat.

"Well, I don't exactly trust you either."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Neither of them lowered their wands.

"This is stupid, Weasley. I'm not going to kill you. You can put away your wand."

"You've never given me a reason to believe that. In all the years I've known you, you've been nothing but a prat to me and my family. Why in god's name should I trust you not to hurt me?"

"Weasley," Draco began in a strained voice. "I am very tired, and I just did something horrible. All I want to do is sit down and figure out what I'm going to do next." There was a long pause during which neither of them moved and neither of them spoke. They just stood across from each other, trying to predict the other person's next move. Their eyes met in a frighteningly intense stare that neither of them could break. Ginny could see the desperation in his eyes, although he tried very hard to mask it with indifference. Exhaustion was written all over his face, and against her better judgment, Ginny felt a twinge of pity for him.

Slowly, Ginny lowered her wand and relaxed her stance. Draco hesitated for a moment before following suit. They didn't take their eyes off each other, still not certain that they were safe from one another. Eventually, Draco moved towards the wall and sat down with his back to it. Ginny watched as he used his wand to lift a tile from the floor and reached inside. She was surprised to see him lift a bottle of whiskey from the hole in the ground.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Ginny asked in confusion. Draco looked at her as though she were an idiot.

"From the floor?" He replied arrogantly. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"How did you know it was there?"

"Because I put it there, if you must know," Draco replied, taking a swig from the bottle. He started to offer Ginny the drink, but seemed to think better of it. She began pacing again, trying to figure out what the hell was happening. Why was Draco here? Who was he running from? And most importantly…

"What did you do?" She finally asked. Draco swallowed another mouthful of alcohol and stared at her blankly.

"Excuse me?"

"You said you did a horrible thing. What did you do?" Draco's eyes darkened.

"None of your business, Weasley." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever," she muttered, holding up her hands in surrender. She returned to pacing impatiently back and forth across the room.

"Do you have to keep walking around like that?" Draco slurred in annoyance. Ginny stopped in her tracks and glowered at the blonde figure slumped against the wall.

"Do you have to keep existing like that?" She retorted. Draco smirked and raised the bottle in a mock toast to her jibe.

"I really don't like you, Weasley," Draco drawled with his signature smirk still in place. Ginny sighed.

"And that eats me from inside, Malfoy, really," she replied sarcastically.

"Will you let me finish?" Draco snapped in a frustrated tone. Ginny did not give a definite sign of encouragement, but she didn't act to stop him from continuing either. Draco took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let his head rest against the stone wall behind him. "I really don't like you. I don't like any member of your family. Especially your twit of a brother, Ron."

"Then occasionally we agree with each other," Ginny interrupted with a wry smile. Draco returned the gesture.

"As much as it pains me to do this," Draco began in an aggrieved voice. "I need your help." Ginny's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"I need your help."

"No, I heard what you said," Ginny replied shortly. "I'm just not sure I understand it." Draco chuckled humorlessly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't fully understand it either. But it's the only option I have left right now."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because as much as you despise me, I know that part of you still believes that I am a human being who deserves sympathy," Draco explained quietly. Ginny fixed him with a furious look.

"How would you know something like that?" She demanded defensively.

"It's in your eyes," Draco replied simply. Ginny watched him closely for a moment, wondering if her soul was as readable to everyone as it was to him. She sighed heavily and put her hands on her hips before she continued pacing.

"Does helping you endanger my life?"

"Yes," Draco replied honestly.

"Then I'm sorry," Ginny answered. "I can't. I have no reason to sacrifice myself for your benefit. I just don't trust you." Draco sighed and stared at her with pleading eyes. When she made no attempt to rethink her decision, Draco groaned and patted the floor next to him.

"Sit down, Weasley."

"What?"

"Sit down," Draco repeated slowly. "I'm going to tell you everything." Ginny raised her eyebrows skeptically, but took a seat on the floor beside him.

"It's not going to change my mind," she pointed out.

"I would feel better about my certain death if I knew that I had done everything I could to prevent it," Draco replied flatly. Ginny blinked, unsure of whether she should believe his dramatic statement.

"All right then," she said quietly. "Start talking."

"Voldemort gave me instructions to kill Dumbledore," he blurted out. Ginny's heart skipped a beat. She withdrew from him in horror.

"What?" She gasped, hardly able to breathe. Draco held his head in his hands.

"I know. It's my fault that the Death Eaters were able to get into the castle tonight. I did it. And my purpose was to kill Dumbledore."

"You bastard!" Ginny screamed, scrambling to her feet and stumbling towards the door. Draco leapt to his feet after her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I didn't do it, Ginny!" He shouted, shaking her slightly. "I couldn't kill him. I couldn't do it!" Ginny's anger transformed into confusion when she saw the tears in Draco's eyes. She was shocked into paralysis. Even when he let her go, she didn't move from her position. He returned to his spot on the floor and took another drink of whiskey.

"I choked," Draco said weakly. "I'm not a murderer. I could never be a murderer. But if I can't be a murderer, then I can't be a Death Eater. If I'm not a Death Eater, then I have two options. Death or betrayal."

"What?" Ginny whispered, not quite catching his drift.

"If I defy Voldemort and my father, then I will be killed. There is no question about that. There is also no question about the fact that I will be tortured extensively for failing in my mission. And then I'll be killed."

"What's your point, Malfoy?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"My point is I don't really want to die," Draco said with a smirk. "So my only other option is to offer my services to the Order. Provide them with valuable information that my father is privy to. Work undercover." Ginny blinked.

"You're serious, aren't you?" She said softly, sinking to her knees beside him. Draco touched her hand briefly.

"I am. I have no other choice. I need you to bring me to someone who's in charge and I need you to vouch for me."

"What? You want me to risk debunking my reputation by vouching for you?" Draco shrugged. "How do I know that you're not actually a spy for Voldemort?" Ginny asked sharply. "What if I let you in and you destroy the Order?"

"You're just going to have to take that chance," Draco replied quietly, realizing now how weak his argument was. Ginny shook her head firmly.

"No," she said. "No, I have too much to lose to take a chance on a Malfoy." Draco nodded in defeat, not surprised at all by her decision.

"I respect that," Draco replied. "I probably would have said the same thing in your position." Ginny looked away from him. She was confused by the guilt stirring in her gut, especially since she owed Draco Malfoy absolutely nothing after the way he had treated her family and friends. Draco finished the bottle of whiskey and got to his feet.

"Good luck," Draco murmured. "To you and the Order." Then he slipped out the door and disappeared down the hall. Ginny hesitated for a moment before leaving the bathroom herself. She tried to forget the events that had just transpired and focused her energy on finding Harry. When she finally did, he was kneeling in the grass beside Dumbledore's lifeless body.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ginny sat at home, idly turning a pin cushion into a hedgehog and back again. She was utterly bored. She wasn't allowed to participate in the war effort. Molly made sure of that. The mission to bring Harry to the Burrow was set into motion by now, and she was dying to know if it had worked or not.

"Ginny, dear!" Molly called up the stairs. "Come set the table, please!" Ginny sighed and rolled off her bed. She ambled downstairs and into the kitchen.

"When are they supposed to be here?"

"Any moment now. I want to have dinner ready incase they're hungry."

"Mum, please calm down."

"I'm fine, Ginny."

"No, you're not. You always cook when you're anxious," Ginny pointed out. Molly sighed heavily and finished loading the long table with a plethora of dishes.

"I just thought they might be hungry-"

"Mum…" Ginny tried again gently. Molly finally gave in and threw her arms around her daughter.

"I'm just so worried that they're not all going to come back!" She sobbed.

"They will, Mum. Everyone will be fine," Ginny said reassuringly, but her words sounded false to her own ears. Almost as if on cue, a few popping noises filled the room.

"Harry!" Ginny yelped in relief.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. "How are you? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Hello, Hagrid," Ginny greeted the giant who had also appeared.

"Harry, dear, I'm so glad you're all right!" Mrs. Weasley said with tears in her eyes.

"Where's everyone else?" Harry asked cautiously, looking around the empty house. Molly and Ginny hesitated.

"You're the first to arrive," Ginny finally answered quietly. Harry glanced nervously at Hagrid.

"Something must have happened to them. They should have been here by now."

"Don't overreact, Harry," Hagrid said in a strained calm. "I'm sure they'll be along any moment now."

They didn't have to wait long. Remus Lupin and George appeared next. Ginny caught sight of her brother and screamed.

"George! What happened to your ear?" She cried, unable to look at the bloody patch on the side of his head.

"That bastard Snape took a chunk out of me. I'm glad I gave him hell while I was at Hogwarts," George muttered bitterly. Molly was crying now and fussing over her son. Remus looked weary, but for the most part he was all right. Harry immediately began asking Remus all sorts of questions about what had happened.

In the middle of all the commotion, Hermione and Kingsley arrived, followed by Arthur Weasley and Fred, Ron and Tonks, and Bill and Fleur. Ginny could barely keep track of everything that was happening. Each pair had their own horrifying stories about how they had nearly been murdered by the Death Eaters. Accusations flew as they all tried to decipher who could have betrayed them like this. And eventually through all of the uproar, it was discovered that Mad Eye Moody had not made it out alive.

After George was bandaged up and everyone had made a shaky recovery, they all sat down to the massive feast Molly had prepared as a side effect of her anxiety. Ginny sat between Bill and Hermione at dinner, purposely distancing herself from those who were most likely to treat her like a child.

"How's work at the hospital, Hermione?" Ginny asked, serving herself a generous portion of mashed potatoes.

"It's great," Hermione replied. "It's only part time volunteer work for when I'm not with the Order. But still, it's a great opportunity for me to expand my horizons and open up some career options."

"I'd be so afraid to work there," Ginny said, shuddering. "Especially with the war going on. I'd be so afraid that someone I knew would come in on a slab."

"I've been pretty fortunate in that regard," Hermione commented. "Although, you'll never guess who's in the intensive care unit." Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Ginny choked on her pumpkin juice and coughed. Bill thwacked her on the back several times.

"Thanks, Bill," Ginny gasped out.

"Are you all right, Ginny?" Hermione asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Ginny said, waving her hand dismissively. "So, Draco Malfoy? What happened to him?" Hermione sighed.

"We're not completely sure. But we do know that he was a victim of some incredibly dark and nasty magic." Ginny's throat tightened.

"Will he be all right?" She asked quietly. Hermione looked grave.

"I'm not sure. The Healers are divided. He was hurt pretty badly. He's been in intensive care since a few days after Dumbledore died." Ginny was horrified. He had asked for her help to save him from this fate, and she had turned him away. Now he was lying on his deathbed in St. Mungo's, and she couldn't help feeling like it was her fault.

"Ginny?" Ron bellowed.

"What?"

"I've been asking you to pass the potatoes for the past thirty seconds. Hand them over, will you?" Ron demanded rudely. Ginny passed the bowl and returned to her trance-like condition. She had to do something. She could never live with herself if Draco died.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"No," she replied. "I'm needed at headquarters tomorrow." Ginny nodded and promised herself that she would pay a visit to St. Mungo's the following day.

--

"Where are you going, Ginny?" Molly asked, catching her daughter with her hand in the Floo powder jar.

"Diagon Alley," Ginny lied.

"I don't like you going out alone in these times, Ginny," Molly reprimanded. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a child, Mum," Ginny insisted. "Besides, I'm meeting Luna there, so I won't be alone." Molly was silent for a moment, trying to think of another reason to detain her child. However, she came up with nothing.

"All right…" She reluctantly agreed. Ginny kissed her mother on the cheek. "Be back before dark," Molly reminded.

"I will." She waited until her mother had left the room before tossing in a handful of Floo powder, stepping into the flames and whispering, "St. Mungo's."

She stepped out of the lobby fireplace and headed purposefully towards the front desk. The receptionist was clearly miffed by Ginny's presence, and she eyed her with pursed lips.

"Which way to the ICU?" Ginny asked the receptionist politely.

"The ICU does not permit visitors," the woman replied mechanically.

"I'm not here to visit," Ginny lied. "My friend, Hermione Granger, volunteers here part time and she left her lap top in the ICU office."

"I'll call someone to fetch it for you," the woman said.

"You can't!" Ginny replied quickly. The woman eyed her suspiciously, so Ginny continued in a rush. "She has a lock on it, and she didn't want me to give anyone else the combination." She and the secretary stared each other down for several moments before the woman handed Ginny a card.

"This will give you access to the ICU. Don't be long." Ginny took the card.

"Thank you," she replied coolly. She obtained directions and walked towards the ICU wing of the hospital. Once inside, she immediately began checking charts for the name she was looking for. When she found it, she took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She was met with silence, so she let herself in. Her stomach turned unpleasantly when she saw Draco lying in the hospital bed. His face was badly bruised and an IV was threaded through his arm. She tried to swallow, but a lump had formed in the back of her throat.

"Oh, god. This is worse than I thought," she whispered aloud.

"You're telling me," Draco responded unexpectedly in a weak voice. Ginny jumped.

"You're awake?"

"For now…I go in and out," Draco replied, sounding as though each word caused him excruciating pain. "Never thought I'd wake up and see you here."

"You must know why I've come."

"You're feeling guilty," Draco replied knowingly.

"Extremely guilty. Are you going to get better?"

"I have my final surgery today. If it goes well, I'll recover. If not…" he trailed off and lifted a shoulder. He winced promptly. Ginny's heart plunged into her stomach.

"God, Malfoy. I'm so sorry," Ginny whispered. "You're going to be all right, though. I just know it."

"No need to waste your breath consoling me, Weasley. I don't need it. I know my chances. And quite frankly, I'd rather die than return to the life that I'm being forced to live." Ginny felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"Don't say that."

"You have no idea what my life is like," Draco hissed.

"What if…" Ginny trailed off, making sure she wanted to go through with the offer. Finally, she decided to continue. "What if I could you start a new life?"

"Reconsidering my proposition, eh? Of course, you had to wait until I got the living shit kicked out of me. How convenient."

"Do you really want to die, Malfoy? You have a chance to be a hero and help defeat the people who put you here. I can help you."

"I thought you didn't trust me."

"I don't. Do you trust me?"

"No."

"So are you accepting the offer or not?" Ginny asked, fixing Draco with a hard stare. He looked back with equal determinedness.

"If I live through my surgery, I will sell my soul to your Order."

"Good," Ginny said, slightly relieved. "I'll wait to hear about your surgery."

"Maybe I'll see you later, then."

"You will see me later, Malfoy," Ginny insisted. Draco smirked and closed his eyes.

"Whatever you say, freckles."

--

Ginny arrived at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix with a plan. She knew what she wanted to say and who she wanted to say it to. The tricky part would be requesting an audience with this person in private without arousing the suspicion of everyone else. The even more difficult part would be convincing this person that her idea was a good one. And possibly the most stressful part of all would be answering the questions that Harry, Ron and Hermione were certain to ask later. Bracing herself against all of these negative thoughts, Ginny knocked on the dining room door. She heard the chatter cease immediately, and a chair scraped against the floor as someone got up to answer it.

"Ginny?" Harry exclaimed in confusion.

"Ginny's here?" Arthur Weasley could be heard from inside the room.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, his voice a mixture of shock and frustration. Ginny gave him a sharp look to let him know that he had no say in whether or not she showed up randomly at headquarters.

"I need to speak with Professor Lupin," she said clearly. The room was silent. Everyone was staring at her. Finally, Lupin rose from his seat and made his way towards her.

"Of course, Ginny. What seems to be the matter?" Lupin asked in concern. Ginny glanced around the room nervously.

"Could we discuss it in private?" She asked quietly.

"Certainly," Lupin replied and motioned to the rest of the Order that business should continue while he was gone. Then he followed Ginny down the hall into the study.

"Now, what's this all about, Ginny?"

"Professor-"

"Ginny, I'm no longer your teacher. You may call me Remus," he corrected her with a gentle smile. Ginny relaxed about an inch.

"All right. I have a proposition for the Order," Ginny began vaguely.

"What's that?"

"I know someone who is willing to become a spy for the Order, and is able to provide loads of information about the Death Eaters. Where they meet and where they're planning to strike. A person like this in the employ of the Order would be an extremely powerful weapon, and an advantage that Voldemort doesn't have." Ginny was impressed at how appealing she made the plan sound. But she knew it was about to take a dive in popularity.

"I see…" Lupin replied, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Who is this person, who is so willing to put their own life in danger to provide us with such information?"

Ginny took a deep breath. Draco's life depended on her right now. Or at least what was left of it. She could condemn him to life or death in this very moment. She was almost frightened to continue, but she knew it had to be done.

"Draco Malfoy."

Remus blinked as though she had moved her lips, but nothing had come out. When he realized that she was serious in her recommendation, he sat back in his armchair. Ginny's heart was racing madly. She tried to read his expression. Tried to guess his thought process as he sat before her, considering the offer from all angles.

"I suppose you realize the incredible shock you just put me through," Remus commented lightly.

"Remus, with all due respect, this decision needs to be made quickly."

"Draco Malfoy? Ginny, are you sure?"

"It's not what it seems," Ginny replied quietly. Then, she explained the events that had transpired in the prefect's bathroom and what Draco had said just moments ago in the hospital. Remus listened to every word, his brow furrowed. Ginny respected that it was a huge decision that he would now have to make on his own. The fewer people who knew about a spy, the better.

"I want to meet with him," Remus finally stated. Ginny blinked.

"He's going in for surgery today. He might-" She trailed off, not wanting to consider that horrible possibility.

"He'll be fine. And once he is able, I will go speak to him myself. I appreciate you coming to me with this, Ginny. I will let you know what happens after I have seen him." Remus rose to his feet, implying that the conversation was over and his decision was made for now. Ginny nodded and followed him back down the hall.

"Thank you for listening, Remus. I'm grateful that you had such an open mind." Remus smiled warmly and put a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"He will be fine, Ginny," he insisted. Ginny nodded. "Are you going back to the hospital now?"

"Yeah. I want to know how it went as soon as it's over."

"Good. Let me know by owl."

"I will."

"Oh, and Ginny," Remus said with a sparkle in his eyes. "Have some chocolate. It'll make you feel better." He handed her a chocolate bar and disappeared back into the dining room. Ginny grinned and left Grimmauld Place.

She returned to the hospital and spoke with the Healers who were to perform the surgery. She made up some far-fetched story that the Healers only seemed to partially believe. Still, they told her that she would be the first to hear about how the surgery went.

Ginny waited impatiently, pacing back and forth, much like she had done that night in the prefect's bathroom. She kept imagining that the Healers would come back and inform her that Draco hadn't made it through the operation. That he was dead. And it would be her fault. As much as she didn't trust him and as much as she hated him, she didn't think she would be able to live with his blood on her hands. Even though she knew she had made the right choice to protect the Order, she couldn't help wondering if there was something else she could have done to prevent this.

She had seen a side of Draco Malfoy that night that she hadn't known existed. She didn't think it was possible that Malfoy could ever express emotions like fear and vulnerability. It hinted at a near-human aspect of his character. Something she had always assumed to be absent by his cold and harsh demeanor. Ginny was far from wanting to be his friend, or anything ridiculous like that. She just had new faith that perhaps Draco Malfoy wasn't everything he pretended to be.

"Ginevra Weasley?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. Ginny whirled around and saw the Healers approaching her. They both looked stoic, and Ginny couldn't begin to tell if they were delivering good news or bad.

"That's me," she replied hoarsely. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"You had asked about Draco Malfoy."

"Yes. Is he all right? Will he be okay?" Ginny asked rapidly.

"He's going to be all right," one of the Healers replied gently. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and felt slightly dizzy.

"Did you want to see him?" The other Healer asked. Ginny took a moment to enjoy unrestricted air flowing into her lungs. Then she nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Please, that would be wonderful," she answered enthusiastically. The Healers led the way down the corridor and showed her the room. Both of them left to give Ginny some privacy and she shut the door.

"Aren't you just the luckiest little redhead in the world?" Draco drawled from his cot. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I see you'll be taking advantage of my guilt like the inconsiderate prat you are."

"Considering you essentially condemned me to death, I think I'm allowed to poke some fun at you," Draco replied silkily, downing a glass of water in almost one gulp.

"Considering I'm about to make you an offer that could save your life, I think I've just about redeemed myself."

"You spoke to someone?"

"Yes," Ginny replied, sitting down in the chair beside his bed. "Remus Lupin wants to meet with you. I'll write him an owl to come now."

"Lupin? The old Dark Arts professor?"

"He's highest up in the Order since Dumbledore-" Ginny trailed off noticing the turmoil in Draco's eyes. "Anyway, he wants to meet with you. I really went out on a limb for you, Malfoy."

"Then your debt is repaid. Although, I daresay I could use another glass of water." Ginny fixed him with a stern glare.

"You've got to be kidding."

"The Healers have instructed me not to lift a finger for at least twenty-four hours while I'm recovering."

"You're full of it," Ginny muttered.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, you know," Draco reminded her coolly. Ginny gasped.

"How dare you say something like that!"

"Oh, just get me the damn water, Weasley. I can't stand to hear you whine about your guilt for another second," Draco complained, clutching his pillow to his ears. Ginny rolled her eyes but waved her wand so that Draco's glass of water refilled itself.

"Happy?"

"Very."

A soft knock came on the door. Ginny opened it cautiously, hoping that it wasn't going to be anyone she didn't want to see. Fortunately, Lupin had arrived and quietly entered the room.

"Ginny, could you give us some privacy?" Lupin requested kindly. Ginny hesitated. She wanted to stay and hear Draco plead his case. She was interested to see if Lupin would be swayed by his story or if he would see lies instead.

"It's almost supper time. Your mother will wonder where you have been, and you don't need another family member pressing you with questions. I tried to smooth things over for the most part, but I imagine your brother and Harry will have more to say about it." Ginny stifled a groan.

"I'll speak with you later," Lupin added. Ginny surrendered after this comment, which meant that she would be informed of the discussion to follow at some point.

"All right. Good-bye, Malfoy," Ginny said uncomfortably, unsure of how to address him. He nodded in her direction. She took one last look at the two men before apparating home to the Burrow.

--

Ginny was chopping vegetables in the kitchen with Molly washing dishes nearby. She was purposely clinging to her mother, because she knew Harry and Ron would never interrogate her in Molly's presence. She had left St. Mungo's hours ago, and she was beginning to get antsy.

"Ginny, dear, are you all right?" Molly asked carefully.

"Mmm? Oh, yeah. Fine."

"You've been cutting the same tomato for about ten minutes now," Molly pointed out, gesturing to the pile of tomato mush Ginny had created.

"Oh, sorry, Mum. I guess I just…got lost in a daydream." Before her mother could pry any further, Harry and Ron entered the kitchen, talking quietly to each other.

"Boys, would you care to set the table?" A soft pop was heard, and almost immediately after, Remus Lupin appeared in the kitchen.

"Remus!" Molly exclaimed in surprise. "What brings you to the Burrow?"

"I do hope I'm not intruding."

"You're always welcome here, Remus. Ronald, set a plate for him."

"You're too gracious, Molly."

"Nonsense. Have a seat. Dinner will be ready in a moment. The only thing I ask is that any Order business will be discussed later."

"Absolutely," Remus agreed, his eyes flicking towards Ginny. She caught the subtle gesture and felt a rush of excitement. After months of longing to be a part of the war effort, she had finally found a way to help. Granted, Draco sort of found her, but she was the one taking a chance on him.

"Remus! Long time, no see," Arthur Weasley commented, coming down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by. See how Molly is doing."

"I'm surviving, Remus. I just can't help worrying about my boys. They're all out there, risking their lives every day. I'm very proud, but sometimes I wish they wouldn't get involved in such things. Like Ginny," Molly added, brushing through her daughter's hair with her fingers. Ginny smiled uncomfortably and met Remus' eyes. His were sparkling at the irony.

"Not for lacking of trying, my dear," Arthur pointed out gently. Molly gave her husband a warning look.

"Don't start with this, Arthur. She is too young." Arthur shrugged and gave Ginny an apologetic look. Ginny greatly appreciated that her father tried to get her involved, but she knew that her mother would always have the final say.

"Dinner smells delicious, Molly," Remus commented, changing the subject.

"Thank you, Remus. It's just about ready. Everyone sit down." Ginny ended up between Harry and Remus. She was suddenly aware of how she interacted with Remus, and she felt as though Harry was watching her every move. Harry had indeed become immediately suspicious when Remus showed up, and he was watching Ginny's interaction like a hawk.

"What classes are you taking this year, Ginny?" Remus asked conversationally.

"Flitwick recommended that I take advanced placement Charms," Ginny replied, blushing slightly.

"Really?" Remus said with raised eyebrows. "That's very impressive. I'm sure you'll do well."

"It will be strange not going back to Hogwarts this year," Harry commented.

"I still think you boys should stay in school," Molly piped up.

"Mum, there's no point. If we're going to stop You-Know-Who, we can't be worrying about Potions exams," Ron argued. Molly held up her hands in defeat. They had had this conversation many times before.

"At least one of my children will have a proper education. In advanced placement courses too!" Molly said proudly.

"Just one, Mum," Ginny corrected softly. She didn't like the way her mother placed her on a pedestal and used her as an example for proper behavior.

"The soup is delightful, darling," Arthur said, smoothly changing the course of the conversation. At this, everyone seemed to drop all topics and the sound of clinking China replaced the chatter.

The silence didn't last for long, however. A few moments later, Hermione had stepped out of the fireplace, looking weary.

"Hermione! How good to see you, dear!" Molly exclaimed, conjuring up another place at the table.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Did you work at the hospital today?" Molly asked.

"No," Hermione replied, shaking her head. "But I stopped by tonight to help the Healers fill out some paperwork. It was a busy night." Ginny was hanging on to every word that Hermione was saying. Did she find out that Ginny had visited the ICU? Did she know why?

"Did something happen?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Nothing catastrophic. Although something rather peculiar occurred in the ICU." Ginny's throat went dry. It couldn't be. She had seen him alive. The Healers had told her that he was going to be fine.

"Peculiar?" Arthur asked the question that everyone else had been too afraid to ask, but the very question that everyone wanted answered.

"Yes. Draco Malfoy had been brought in with incredibly serious injuries. The Healers were scheduled to operate on him today, but he disappeared. He's just gone. No one knows what happened to him," Hermione said quietly. Ginny's stomach clenched, and she suddenly felt nauseous. She glanced up at Remus, who was watching her with a placid expression.

"Good riddance," Ron muttered.

"Ronald!" Molly exclaimed. "There's no need to be disrespectful!"

"He was never respectful to anyone when he was around! Why should I pretend that I'm sorry that he's disappeared?" As the argument between mother and son raged on, Ginny excused herself and slipped away. She hurried upstairs and into her room, tears threatening at the corners of her eyes. How was this possible? He was fine when she saw him. What had happened? Where had he gone? He was too weak to conjure a glass of water. How could he have gone anywhere? Had he been kidnapped? Or worse?

"Ginny?" A soft voice came from the doorway. Ginny whirled around, swiping at the tears that had escaped down her cheeks.

"Remus? What's happening? Why did Hermione say that Malfoy was gone?" Ginny demanded in a shaky voice. Remus entered the room and shut the door. He locked it and muttered several charms, including a silencing charm.

"Because he is gone."

"What?" Ginny whispered in despair.

"He's at home with Tonks," Remus elaborated.

"I don't understand," Ginny replied in confusion.

"The fewer people who know about this plan, the better. I have agreed to employ Draco in the name of the Order. However, it will be much easier for all of us, and especially for him, if he no longer exists to the majority of people who knew him," Remus explained.

"You arranged his disappearance," Ginny murmured as more of an awed statement than a question.

"Yes."

"How will he be able to spy for us?"

"He's playing double agent. Very much like Severus Snape used to do. Except Draco has much more access to the secrets that Lucius Malfoy is keeping. Lucius never trusted Snape. I am certain there is more information we can learn from that man that Snape had not found out. Besides, after what happened at Hogwarts, Snape won't be very useful in the way of spying anymore."

"Won't Voldemort kill Malfoy when he returns? Or at least try to?"

"Draco is under the protection of the Order now. There is an enchantment upon him that will lessen the pain of anything that Voldemort will do to him. Draco knows it's not going to be easy, but he also knows that he stands a better chance of living if he allies himself with us."

"Why is he with Tonks?"

"Tonks is training him to be an Auror over the summer. She is the only other person who knows that he is to become a spy." Remus' expression hardened and he became suddenly serious. "Ginny, by knowing this kind of information, you are putting yourself in grave danger. I'd be willing to clear your memory of these events if that is your wish."

"Remus, you've seen how my mother treats me. I've wanted to help the Order for months now, and I have always been denied. Now I have a chance to help, and I am not going to back down."

"I thought you might say that," Remus said with a small smile. "With that said, there's something else I need your help with."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ginny was delighted with her secret position in the Order. Remus and Tonks inducted her secretly as a member under emergency provisions. She was sworn to secrecy about everything they told her, and they appointed her as the Secret Keeper for the entire spy mission. The only frustrating part about it was that she was dying to tell someone about her newly acquired position, but she was required to remain silent. She wanted to tell Harry and Ron that they didn't have to whisper anymore when they talked about Order business in her presence. She wanted to write to Luna, and tell her what she had gotten herself into. Fortunately, Ginny was able to exercise enough self-control to keep the promise she had made to the Order. Too much depended on her keeping her mouth shut.

Another challenging element was coming up with excuses for her occasionally strange behavior. Since she could not attend Order meetings at headquarters without being seen, Remus had arranged for her to directly receive the minutes through a special notebook he had given her. Molly often gave her daughter puzzled looks as she bent over the notebook with such intent, but never wrote anything down.

"You remember what happened the last time you had a strange notebook like that," Molly reminded her briskly. Ginny sighed.

"This is nothing like that notebook, Mum. I promise."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were not around very often, but when they were, they were constantly asking questions about her meetings with Remus.

"Are you and Professor Lupin having an affair?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"No! Of course not, Hermione! That's disgusting!" Ginny spat.

"Well, you spend an awful lot of time in private with him," Ron pointed out.

"He's helping me practice for advanced Charms," Ginny lied.

"Lupin is a Dark Arts professor, not a Charms professor," Harry replied, calling her bluff. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean he's not equally qualified to be a Charms professor. He's very good at Charms, and I very much appreciate his help. Now, are you all done with the Spanish Inquisition?" Ginny snapped impatiently. The trio glanced around at each other and nodded noncommittally.

"For now," Ron added under his breath.

"Guys, can I talk to Ginny for a moment? Alone," Harry amended, when Ron started to make himself comfortable on the couch. Ron glanced up at Harry skeptically, but Hermione dragged him away before he could ask any questions. Harry knelt in front of Ginny's armchair and took her hand.

"Ginny, I know you've been frustrated lately because no one is letting you help with the Order. And I know you've been angry with me for the same reason. I hope you can understand that I'm only doing it to protect you, and I don't want you to resent me for it."

"Harry-"

"I love you, Ginny," Harry blurted out. Ginny blinked in shock.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I love you. You must know that. I've always loved you. That's why I insist on protecting you like I do. Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Harry, I can understand that, but please don't treat me like a child. I'll be sixteen in August."

"I know that, Ginny. And you're beautiful," he added with a smile. Ginny broke down and smiled back.

"You're sweet, Harry."

"I just wanted you to know that I'll always be on your side. I'll write to you as often as I can while I'm away, and I'll even visit when the opportunity arises."

"Ginny, dear!" Molly called from the kitchen. "Come help Fleur with these invitations!"

"If you keeping speaking to me in private like this, Mum will start to think I'm involved in whatever scheme you're cooking up with Ron and Hermione," Ginny pointed out. Harry touched her cheek.

"I know you want to help the Order. Your patience is overwhelming. I admire that." Ginny sighed.

"I wish I could go with you."

"You have to stay here, love. It's too dangerous."

"I know, I know," Ginny grumbled, getting to her feet. Harry rose to his full height and pulled her into a hug.

"Listen, I promised Ron that we wouldn't pursue anything for your protection."

"That's completely ridiculous!" Ginny exclaimed angrily.

"I intend to honor my promise, Ginny. But I still wanted you to know that I love you."

"Ginny! I veery much need your 'elp!" Fleur's voice floated in from the other room. Ginny rolled her eyes and glanced up at Harry.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way. I wish things were different," she said softly before stepping around him and disappearing into the kitchen.

Ginny helped her future sister-in-law fill out dozens of invitations, and as repayment, she got to listen to Fleur prattle on for hours about the wedding preparations. Which flowers she liked and which ones made her cat sneeze. Ginny was ready to go Avada Kedavra on herself when Molly finally rescued her by requesting Ginny's help in the garden. She encountered Bill on the way out and stopped him.

"Hey, Bill. Lean forward for a second, will you?" Ginny asked. Bill gave her a strange look but leaned down. Ginny took his head in her hands and knocked on it firmly.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"So…you have a brain. Do you just not use it?"

"What are you talking about, Ginny?" Bill asked, rubbing the top of his head.

"Fleur! She's insufferable!"

"Ginny, I know you don't like her. I know a majority of the family doesn't like her. But frankly, that doesn't very much matter to me. I love her. And that's all there is to it," Bill replied calmly. Ginny scowled and continued on her way to the garden.

"Hey, Hermione," she said, seeing the older girl already plucking garden gnomes from the foliage.

"Your mother really knows how to teach you the meaning of hard labor," Hermione groaned, kicking a gnome that had bit her finger. Ginny chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah, she's had plenty of time to get it right. I see she's still trying to keep you separated from Harry and Ron," Ginny commented casually. She was trying desperately to get information out of one of the members of the trio. She wanted to know what they were up to, and she really wanted to tell them what she was up to. But she kept her mouth shut about the latter part. As much as it killed her to do so.

"I understand why she's being so protective, but sooner or later, she'll figure out that this is what we were destined to do. It doesn't matter how dangerous it is. We're supposed to go out there and fight."

"That's what I've been saying for months!" Ginny cried. Hermione put her arm around Ginny's shoulders sympathetically.

"I know, Ginny. I feel bad that you're stuck here, I really do. If it was up to me, I'd take you with us. I know you're capable of fighting. But between your brother and Harry, I'd be overruled."

"Stupid boys," Ginny muttered savagely, pitching a garden gnome as far as she could.

--

Ginny blushed when Harry nudged her knee as Bill and Fleur stated their wedding vows. Her mind raced back in time to Harry's birthday, when she had kissed him with all the passion she could muster. Sure, he tended to infuriate her on occasion. But his concern for her safety and his profession of love made it undeniably clear to Ginny that she loved him back. She always had. And even though they decided that it was best to stay away from an official relationship, she found her affection for him burgeoning with every passing day.

The ceremony was lovely, although Ginny found it hard not to giggle when Fleur stumbled slightly in her high heels as she walked down the aisle. Such an outburst had earned her a sharp elbow in the ribs from her father and a pointed glare from Bill. Still, Ginny thought she saw her mother bite her lip to prevent a smile from creeping across her face.

Harry, disguised as her cousin, Barney, was introduced to the rest of the family. Ginny was glad that everyone seemed to like him, except for Auntie Muriel. But she doesn't really like anybody. When Harry wandered off to talk to Elphias Doge, Ginny located Luna and they both began gossiping.

"You are glowing brighter than a luminescent podlywoggle," Luna commented slyly. "Did something happen with Harry?" Ginny blushed deeply and grinned.

"Maybe."

"You kissed him, didn't you?"

"How did you know?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"It's written all over your face, darling. Don't let your brothers see." Ginny opened her mouth to tell Luna all about it when a flash of light caught her eye. A patronus had appeared in the shape of a lynx. She recognized it immediately as Kingsley's.

"_The ministry has fallen. Scrimegour is dead. They are coming._"

As the horror of what the message meant sunk in, Ginny immediately began searching the crowds for Harry. Cries rang out and people scrambled all over the place, trying to apparate away before whomever "they" were arrived.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted, scouring the throngs of people for his familiar face.

"Ginny! Ginny, grab my hand!" Fred's voice came from behind her.

"Fred, where's Harry?" Ginny asked frantically.

"There's no time, Ginny!" Fred replied, snatching her wrist. Just before Ginny apparated away with Fred, she caught sight of several masked figures materializing as well as three familiar teenagers disappearing into thin air.

Ginny landed roughly on the ground outside the Burrow. It took awhile for her to regain her bearings, but by the time she did, Fred had grabbed her arm and was dragging her inside.

"Get upstairs and stay there," Fred ordered. "I'm going back to make sure they don't need my help."

"Fred! I can help too! Let me help!" Ginny shouted furiously. Fred sighed and put his hands on Ginny's shoulders.

"Ginny, I love you. You're my baby sister, and I feel for you. I really do. But this is not the time to train you for combat. This attack was random, and we had no idea it was coming. What else don't we know about?" Ginny was silent. She found it difficult to be angry with Fred. He and George had always been sympathetic to her.

"All right. I'll wait here."

"Good girl. I'll be right back," Fred promised before disappearing again.

Ginny couldn't help her pacing. It was a habit. She always did it when she was anxious, just like her mother and the cooking. It seemed like hours had passed when it had only been minutes. After an imagined eternity, pops filled the air and the Weasley family returned in drips and drabs.

"Ginny! Thank goodness, you're all right!" Molly exclaimed, throwing her arms around Ginny. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Mum, I told you she was fine."

"Thank you, Fred, for saving my little girl!" Molly turned her attention to her son.

"I'm George!"

"Oh, you can't pull that one anymore, Fred," Molly said triumphantly. "You're not missing an ear."

"Real sensitive, Mum," George commented.

"Is everyone all right?" Arthur asked over the noise. Murmurs and nods followed. "I'm going to send a message to Harry, Ron and Hermione and let them know that we're fine."

"The house is being watched, Arthur," Remus warned. Ginny noticed for the first time that he was present. "Tell them not to respond. Send a patronus, not an owl." Arthur nodded and proceeded to contact the trio. Molly collapsed into a chair, now distraught by the idea of the three children being out in the world and all alone. Fleur was crying softly in the corner, comforted by Bill. Ginny couldn't help feeling a little bit sorry for her new sister. She couldn't imagine having her wedding day ruined as Fleur's had been.

"Ginny," Remus muttered quietly. "Might I have a word?" Ginny nodded and the two of them disappeared upstairs into her room.

"What happened out there?" Ginny asked softly.

"Something we weren't expecting. This is exactly why I wanted to have Draco on our side. We could have been warned of this."

"Is he finished with his Auror training?"

"No, but I'm not sure we can wait any longer."

"Has he gone back to the Death Eaters at all?"

"Yes. He witnessed the murder of Charity Burbage, the muggle studies professor." Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"That's awful."

"His father is still angry with him, so he has yet to receive any valuable information. But he seems confident that he'll be able to get back inside the circle."

"Good," Ginny nodded.

"I also wanted to let you know that the matter we discussed last time has been resolved."

"How?"

"Draco is learning to become an Animagus, in addition to his Auror training. No one will ever have to know about it."

"Especially not my mother," Ginny muttered. Remus chuckled in spite of the grave situation surrounding them.

"I fear her wrath more than Voldemort's."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ginny sighed and glanced at the Hogwarts Express with a sinking feeling in her stomach. It was strange to know that everything would be different from the moment she climbed aboard. First of all, three crucial people would be missing. Then there was the new headmaster. No one seemed to know who it was yet. And there was always a question of who would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was just not going to be the same, and it saddened Ginny immensely.

"Ginny!" Remus called from across the platform. Ginny made her way over to him, dragging her trunk behind her.

"I'm all set," Ginny said, allowing Remus to levitate her trunk so she wouldn't have to carry it.

"You're missing one thing," Remus said quietly and gestured for her to follow him. They disappeared into a broom closet that Remus sealed quickly.

"The train is leaving any minute," Ginny said anxiously.

"I know. But this is very important. Take this with you," Remus instructed. He bent down and picked up a Siberian husky puppy that he held out to Ginny. She took it from him in confusion.

"A puppy?"

"It's not actually a puppy," Remus reminded her with a sly grin. "You're holding Draco Malfoy."

"Ew!" Ginny exclaimed, holding the puppy at an arm's length away from her. "You can't spring things on me like that."

"You two are going to have to learn how to get past your differences," Remus commented. "Otherwise, this will never work." Ginny rolled her eyes but nodded. Draco the puppy yipped in agreement.

"Good," Remus said lightly. "You'll miss the train, Ginny."

"Thank you for everything," Ginny said, hugging Remus tightly.

"Don't thank me yet," Remus replied wearily. Then he patted the puppy on the head and sent Ginny on her way. She climbed onto the train with the puppy clutched in her arms. She noticed that the train was very empty this year. Not many parents wanted to send their children back to Hogwarts after what had happened last year. Ginny found an empty compartment with ease and immediately dropped the puppy onto one of the seats. Draco waited until Ginny had sealed the compartment with all sorts of charms that Remus had taught her before transforming back into his human form.

"You could have loosened your grip a little bit," Draco grumbled, rubbing his sides. "I think you might have cracked a rib." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So ungrateful. By the way, could you have chosen anything _less_ masculine for your Animagus?"

"I was kind of pressed for time, Weasley. Besides, I don't think it would be very inconspicuous for you to walk around with a pet dragon."

"That's the animal you would have chosen?" Ginny asked with smirk.

"It's what my name means, freckles."

"Creative," Ginny replied wryly.

"You heard Remus. We need to learn how to get along. Otherwise we'll compromise this entire operation. I'm going to be living with you for ten months. We need some common ground."

"I'm just not there yet, Malfoy. I'm still seeing you torture Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors." Draco's lip curled in disgust at Harry's mention.

"Yes, of course. Heaven forbid I hurt Saint Potter's feelings."

"Stop it," Ginny snapped immediately. "I don't care if you make fun of me, but leave Harry out of it." Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't realize he was your boyfriend."

"He's not," Ginny retorted hotly.

"You rushed to his defense rather quickly."

"So?"

"So it sounds like the damsel in distress has a thing for the hero."

"I am _not_ a damsel in distress. I can take care of myself. I don't need Harry or anybody else looking after me," Ginny insisted firmly.

"You sound like more trouble than you're worth," Draco muttered, stretching out along the length of the seat.

"I'm worth more than you deserve," Ginny replied. Draco chuckled mirthlessly.

"Well played, Weasley. Well played."

The two lapsed into silence for the remainder of the journey. As they got closer to the school, Ginny made Draco turn around while she put on her robes.

"You know, Weasley, you have nothing to be ashamed of," Draco said as she changed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you shouldn't be worried about hiding your body. I mean, I never noticed through those dreadful robes, but you have curves, Weasley."

"You're disgusting, Malfoy," Ginny replied, although she couldn't help blushing at his words. "Change back into the puppy. We're pulling up to the station." Draco rolled his eyes, but obeyed her command. Ginny frowned as she looked down at the puppy on the floor.

"I really don't like that you're a ridiculously cute puppy," she muttered. Draco barked, and she could have sworn that a smirk dragged across his canine features. "I knew I shouldn't have said that. You can't afford to have a bigger ego." Draco growled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Cujo." Hesitantly, she picked Draco up from the floor and grasped her trunk in her other hand. She joined the crowd of students moving towards the thestral-drawn carriages.

"Ginny!" A familiar voice called.

"Luna! Hey!" Ginny replied, catching sight of the blonde girl. "Come sit with me!" Luna clambered into the carriage toting a rickety cage that appeared to be empty.

"What's in the cage?" Ginny asked, almost afraid of the response.

"It's a octotuft! Daddy bought it for me," Luna said happily. "Isn't it precious? I named it Nimkey." Ginny tried to stifle a giggle when Draco glanced up at her, his eyes clearly reading confusion.

"He's darling," Ginny lied.

"Is that a new puppy? Where did it come from?"

"Oh, Mum thought I'd need someone to protect me with no more brothers around."

"A puppy like that isn't going to do much protecting," Luna pointed out. Draco began growling again and Ginny squeezed him in warning.

"He has a bad reputation," Ginny replied, not lying at all. Draco snorted, and Ginny assumed that it would have been a laugh if he was in human form.

"So how are you and Harry doing?" Luna asked knowingly. Ginny noted that Draco's ears perked up.

"We're not together. You know that, Luna."

"Well obviously. But have you kissed him again?" Luna pressed. Ginny felt her face growing hot. Knowing that Draco was in her lap listening to every word made her insides squirm uncomfortably.

"No. He disappeared after Bill and Fleur's wedding and I haven't heard from him since," Ginny replied, trying to sound unaffected by it all. Truthfully, she was broken inside. She had been waiting for Harry to write for weeks now, but no letters had come. She understood that Harry probably didn't have very many opportunities to write her love letters, but she thought she would have heard from him at least once. To let her know that he was okay and he still loved her.

"He's all right, Ginny. You know that, don't you?" Luna reminded her gently.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure he's fine. He probably just doesn't have much time to write while he's saving the world," Ginny replied with a forced laugh. She thought she saw the puppy in her arms roll its eyes.

The girls continued chatting until the carriages reached the school. Ginny waited until Luna was busy feeding Nimkey before whispering in Draco's ear.

"I can bring you into the Great Hall, but you're going to have to hide in my book bag." She held open her bag and Draco jumped inside. "God, you're heavy," she muttered as she lifted the bag over her shoulder. Draco growled at her.

Ginny felt the change in Hogwarts as soon as she stepped inside. It was a colder feeling. A less welcoming and homey atmosphere in general. The walls seemed to echo more, emphasizing the unfeeling stone walls and floors.

"My, things have changed," Luna whispered from beside her.

"For the worse, it seems," Ginny added sadly. The two girls followed the throngs of students into the Great Hall and separated to sit at their respective tables. When Ginny arrived at the Gryffindor table, she took her place next to Colin Creevy.

"Hey, Ginny! How was your summer?" Colin asked. She could tell he was trying to act as normal as possible, considering that the era they were living in was anything but.

"Pretty eventful. Yours?"

"Same. Everyone all right by you?"

"George lost an ear. But otherwise, the family is all right."

"Mine's all right too," Colin replied, obviously relieved that Ginny didn't have any deaths to report. Ginny glanced down at the staff table and saw that the chair usually occupied by Dumbledore was now vacant.

"Who do you think will replace him?" Romilda Vane asked from across the table.

"McGonagall is my guess," Colin responded.

"I doubt it," Ginny said quietly. "Not with You-Know-Who running the ministry." Romilda and Colin stared at her with wide eyes.

"Do you think they'll put a Death Eater in charge? Turn us all into slaves?" Colin asked in a voice just above a whisper. Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know. I just know it's not going to be good." As Ginny finished this statement, the door nearest to the faculty table slammed open and a dark figure emerged. The hall quieted immediately and watched the man approach the faculty table.

"Oh no," Ginny, Colin and Romilda whispered in unison.

"Not him," Colin whimpered. "Anyone but him."

"There goes the House Cup," Romilda sighed heavily. Ginny couldn't think of anything else but the burning hatred she felt for the man who had deprived George of his ear. Despite her seething and death wishes in his direction, Severus Snape took his place before the headmaster's seat and held up his hands in address.

"Welcome back, Hogwarts students. As you all know, Hogwarts has lost its longtime headmaster and is in need of new direction. I am honored to fulfill this post." The Slytherins erupted into cheers. Ginny just kept glowering at him. Draco watched Ginny's anger building, and he tried to come up with a plan of action incase she tried to rush the table and kill Snape.

"I can't believe we have to answer to him," Romilda whispered. "This year is going to be hell."

"It's worse than what I had imagined," Colin admitted fearfully. Colin was a student that Snape had always picked on for being incompetent in Potions class. Ginny had always felt bad for him. She felt even worse for Neville Longbottom, who looked extremely pale and was sitting a few seats away.

"We just need to stick together, all right? We can't let him take away our Gryffindor pride," Ginny reminded all of them with more confidence than she felt.

"Ginny's right," Neville agreed suddenly. "We're Gryffindors. He can't take that from us. We need to stick together." Everyone sitting close enough to hear them was nodding in agreement. Ginny felt a surge of determination. She knew that Snape was going to give them hell. But she was not going to let him break her spirit. For George. She was going to give him hell right back.

-

With so few students attending Hogwarts, the dormitories had been modified. Each student now had their own room; however, they shared a common living space and a bathroom with other students of the same sex. The Gryffindor tower still had a large common room for everyone to use, and the Fat Lady still guarded the portrait hole.

Ginny hurried into her assigned room and shut the door. She locked it and muttered the appropriate charms before giving Draco the okay to transform. He leapt out of her school bag and morphed into his human form immediately.

"God, it was unbearably hot in there," he muttered, unbuttoning his shirt. "You certainly took your sweet time saying hello to everyone down there."

"I didn't want to seem suspicious," Ginny replied defensively.

"I can't believe the one year I'm not a student here, Snape is the headmaster. I could have gotten away with so much this year."

"I can't believe they replaced Dumbledore with that cretin," Ginny fumed. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is that Severus Snape murdered Dumbledore and took a chunk out of my brother's head! I loathe that man with every fiber of my existence. If I wouldn't be killed on the spot, I would murder him right now," Ginny continued in her rage. Draco just blinked in amusement.

"I see the Weasley temper hasn't escaped you."

"Oh, shove it," Ginny muttered, throwing open her trunk so she could begin to unpack.

"Well, anyway, we have more important matters to discuss. Like where I'm going to sleep." Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"This is my room. I'm sleeping on the bed. You're sleeping on the floor. Glad we had this little chat."

"You want me to spend ten months sleeping on the floor?" Draco asked indignantly. Ginny sighed.

"I realize it's not Voldemort's Palace, but it's the best I can do for you."

"Voldemort doesn't have a palace. He's a coward who hides behind rocks and trees. I have no respect for him," Draco spat. Ginny was silent for a moment as she guided her clothes into the closet with her wand.

"All right, look. There's an extra couch in the common room. I'll bring it in here before anyone notices and you can sleep on that. Better?"

"You're warming up to me, Weasley," Draco said with a knowing grin.

"Don't bet on it," Ginny replied curtly. "Now transform back into a puppy while I go get the couch." Draco did as she said and hopped up onto the bed. Surprised by its comfort, he circled around in a spot at the foot of the bed and curled up. Ginny returned a few moments later, levitating a couch through the door.

"There is no inconspicuous way to levitate a couch," she muttered, shutting the door. "And get off my bed before you shed all over it." She glared when Draco didn't move. She marched over to him with the intent of picking him up and relocating him herself, but when she got closer, she saw that his eyes were closed. He was sound asleep. Ginny sighed and glanced around the room impatiently. What was she supposed to do about this? She couldn't disturb him when he looked so peaceful. When he was a dog, he was so unlike Draco Malfoy, and she found it hard to dislike the husky puppy. Against her better judgment, Ginny let him sleep. She changed into her pajamas and slipped carefully under the covers without disturbing Draco. She turned off the light and sighed at the quiet that fell over the room.

"Good night, Malfoy," she said softly.

There was no response.

-

The next morning, Ginny woke up and began to stretch. Her foot contacted something at the foot of the bed and she sat up in confusion. Still sleeping at the end of her bed was Draco Malfoy. Not the puppy Draco Malfoy. But the actual Draco Malfoy. _Now this I can handle_, Ginny thought to herself. She nudged him firmly in the ribs with her foot, jarring him from sleep. His eyes flew open and he sat up promptly, glancing around the room as though he didn't quite know where he was.

"What did you do that for?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you a person?" Ginny countered. Draco stared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"When you fell asleep last night, you were a puppy. Why are you a human now?" Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair and yawned.

"I don't know, Weasley. Being an Animagus requires active concentration. I guess I just stopped concentrating when I fell asleep."

"Try not to let that happen again. Someone could have walked in," Ginny said nervously. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Come on. You put nearly fifteen charms on this damn room. If someone could get through that, then they deserve to see it."

"Shut up. I'm going to take a shower. Can I trust you not to get into any trouble while I'm gone?" Ginny asked patronizingly. Draco gave her a withering look.

"I'm not a five year old."

"Could have fooled me."

"Oh, that's original."

"Change into the puppy. Maybe you should stay that way forever. I like you better when you can't speak." Draco glared at her, but transformed as she had requested. She left the room to shower, leaving Draco alone. As soon as she was gone, he transformed back into himself and locked the door. He couldn't stand being a dog. He didn't know if he'd be able to put up with this for ten months. If he couldn't pull off a major inside job by the end of the year, he would have to give up and leave the country.

Draco wandered around the room, examining Ginny's books and knick knacks. He glanced at the picture frames that she had set up on her desktop. The first one held a photograph of the entire Weasley clan. Draco snorted derisively at their general appearance. The next frame was a picture of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in their scarlet robes. Draco couldn't help noticing that Ginny looked incredibly adorable in her uniform with her bright red hair pulled away from her face into a ponytail. The third and final frame held a picture of Ginny and Harry, obviously taken at a party celebrating a Quidditch victory. They still looked a little beat up and dirty, but they were smiling brightly, and Harry was swinging Ginny around in his arms. Draco couldn't resist rolling his eyes at the display. _Potter is such a prat. How could he ever get a girl like Ginny Weasley?_ He wondered, touching her face through the glass frame.

He wouldn't say that he liked Ginny Weasley. He wouldn't say that he would ever consider dating Ginny Weasley. What he would say was that she was incredibly attractive and had a contagious smile. Still, he recognized that there were boundaries between them. Just because he had had a change of heart about his situation didn't mean that he was going to start being nice to her. Although, he couldn't deny that he owed her something for risking her neck on his account. Someday, he'd remember to thank her for that. On a day when she wasn't quite so hostile.

"Malfoy!" Ginny hissed when she re-entered the room. "What on earth are you doing? You're not supposed to be human right now!"

"I locked the door."

"But I got in, didn't I? You must not have locked it very well. What if someone else had tried to come in? What if-" Ginny trailed off. Her facial expression changed to one of suspicion. "What were you doing at my desk?"

"Nothing," Draco replied casually.

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"You're going to have to. No one else would know the truth."

"Stay out of my things, Malfoy," Ginny whispered angrily. Draco noticed for the first time what Ginny was wearing. Or not wearing. Her hand was gripping a white towel that was wrapped around her slim, moistened body. Her hair was wet and curly, falling down a little past her shoulders in an unruly fashion. He kicked himself mentally for thinking so, but she did look sexy.

"What are you staring at?" Ginny snapped impatiently. Draco blinked and looked down at the floor.

"Nothing."

"Well turn around so I can get dressed," Ginny said, poking through her closet. Draco reluctantly rotated to face the wall. He was having difficulty being in such close proximity to a naked woman without being able to look.

"Did you unpack your things yet?" She asked conversationally.

"No, I didn't know where you put them."

"Remus shrunk everything. It's at the bottom of my trunk." Draco poked around until he came across a tiny box that fit comfortably in the palm of his hand. He set it on the floor and tapped it with his wand, muttering the appropriate incantation. The box swelled to its full size immediately, and Draco nodded in satisfaction.

"Right. Now, Remus wanted me to let you know how I'm going to be getting around to all my secret missions and whatnot," Draco began. Ginny, now fully clothed in dark muggle jeans and a pink t-shirt, took a seat the on bed and crossed her legs Indian style.

"All right," she said, motioning for him to continue.

"The instructions for the mission are going to come to you in code, through normal owl post. Remus taught me how to break the code, so all you have to do is give the letters to me. This is my portable portkey," Draco said, pulling a silver chain from a small box. "When I transform into my Animagus, it becomes my collar. That way, I'll always have it on me. Remus will program my destination, and I'll simply be taken there. When I come back, the portkey will bring me back to the Hogwarts grounds. That way, if I'm followed, you won't be in any danger. But with that said, you need to be ready to come and get me, since I very well can't open doors as a puppy."

"How will I know when to expect you?"

"All of my missions are based on time limits. I'll have a certain amount of time to retrieve a certain piece of information. If I can't do it, then I have to get out and get out fast. If I can, then I'll be back on time."

"What if something happens to you?" Ginny asked quietly. Draco sighed.

"I am protected by the Order, but if I don't come back within an hour of when I said I would be back…contact Remus and let him know." Ginny nodded solemnly. Rain had started to tap against the glass of the windows in a rhythmic pattern, and the beat consumed the silence that had fallen over the young witch and wizard.

"How long will you be gone for?"

"Depends. A few hours to a few weeks. Each time will be different." Ginny glanced at the clock and her eyes widened.

"Oh, god. I'm going to be late to AP Charms."

"AP Charms?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Shocking, I know," Ginny said wryly, getting her books together. "What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"I don't know. Read your diary," Draco teased with a smirk. Ginny frowned.

"I don't keep one. If you want to know why, ask your father." It took a few moments for her words to make sense to Draco, but by the time they did, she had gone.

--

Ginny stormed into her room and slammed the door. Draco the puppy, who had been curled up and sleeping at the foot of her bed, leapt to his feet and barked in surprise. Ginny threw her books onto her desk and began pacing.

"Who the _hell_ does he think he is? You'd think that after all he's done to me, he could stand to be just a little considerate!" She ranted angrily, throwing her arms in the air in wildly frustrated gestures. Draco transformed and stared at her in confusion.

"Who? What's going on?"

"Snape! That insufferable bastard, Severus Snape!" Ginny shrieked. Draco rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

"Well, he's kind of in cahoots with Voldemort. Did you expect this to be a picnic?" Ginny fixed Draco with a withering look.

"No, I didn't expect it to be a picnic, but he's failing me on purpose! I know for a fact that the caliber of this paper is at least a B, but that horrible man failed me!" Ginny screeched, throwing her scrolls of parchment across the room. "He wants me out of this school, so he's going to flunk me."

"It's just one class, Weasley," Draco reasoned. "You need to fail everything to flunk out." Ginny scowled and sat down at her desk.

"Well, it's not like AP Charms is helping my record at all." she muttered bitterly. Draco walked over to her desk and picked up her Charms text book.

"I'm not so bad at Charms myself. I could help you if you want."

"You're going to tutor me in Charms?" Ginny repeated in disbelief. Draco looked back at her as though he couldn't understand her surprise.

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do until Remus sends me on a mission. It's been almost three weeks. I'm dying of boredom."

"I could get you a chew toy," Ginny offered with a smirk. Draco made a face.

"Har har. You slay me, Weasley. Now, do you want my help or not?"

Ginny didn't want to say yes. She needed to say yes. She had a test the following day, and if she did not get at least a B, her Hogwarts career was in jeopardy. And she was prepared to do anything to make sure that she stayed at Hogwarts, if not just to spite Severus Snape.

Draco worked with Ginny for hours, drilling the Charms deep into her cerebrum. He let her practice her execution of the Charms on him, as long as he was confident that she couldn't cause him any permanent damage. It was just beginning to get dark when Draco closed her textbook and sighed.

"You're ready," he declared. "And I'm exhausted."

"My brain hurts," Ginny moaned, flopping down face first onto her bed. Draco crossed the room and stared out of the window. He touched the glass longingly, wondering when he had last been outside.

"Let's go for a walk," Draco decided suddenly. Ginny lifted her head.

"Excuse me?"

"I have the worst case of cabin fever. I want to go outside."

"Malfoy, I'm tired. My head hurts-"

"You'll feel better once we start walking. Now, come on." Draco didn't wait for her response and he transformed into the puppy. Ginny sighed and finally gave in. She put on her cloak and unlocked the door. Draco was scurrying out towards the portrait hole before Ginny had even made it to the stairs.

"Where are you headed, Ginny?" Romilda asked. She was seated on the couch in their common space that they shared with eight other girls.

"Walking my dog," Ginny replied casually. "I'll be back in a little while." She caught up with Draco at the portrait hole, where he was barking impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She whispered irritably. "You're drawing attention to yourself." Draco growled, but his tail started to wag when they left the Gryffindor tower. He grew even more excited when they got outside. He immediately bolted off through the grass as though something was chasing him. Ginny couldn't help smiling slightly at his enthusiasm. She felt bad for him. She really did. His life was hard right now. He had a difficult summer, and now he was stuck living with someone he disliked, waiting for Remus to delegate a mission that may or may not be the death of him. She admired his courage, though she would never admit it to his face.

Ginny walked around the perimeter of the Black Lake to a secluded spot where no one really visited. She had discovered it in her third year and found that she kept coming back to it for its serenity. She found a comfortable patch of grass and sat down, watching the sun dip behind the horizon. Draco finally trotted up to her and collapsed in the grass, panting hard.

"Did you get that out of your system?" Ginny asked with a small smile. Draco barked and rolled onto his back. Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Are you asking me to scratch your belly?" She asked indignantly. Draco didn't make a sound. He just stared up at her with his icy blue-gray eyes. Ginny found herself incapable of resisting the adorable puppy. Forcing herself to forget that the dog was actually Draco Malfoy, she reached out and scratched the furry belly.

"Don't think I'll be doing this all the time," Ginny mumbled. Draco stretched out and yawned with contentment. She grinned and patted his stomach. "You know, if you're careful, you could probably transform into yourself. No one really comes back here." Draco didn't need to be told twice. In the blink of an eye, his slender blonde figure replaced that of the Siberian puppy.

"I love the outdoors," Draco said, looking around. A spark of vivacity returned to his eyes. Ginny had never seen them sparkle this much when he was stuck inside.

"Hogwarts is a beautiful place," Ginny agreed. "By the way, don't think I like you or anything. I just rubbed your stomach. It didn't mean anything." Draco burst out laughing. A true, genuine laugh. Ginny had never heard anything like that coming from Draco Malfoy. She decided that she liked it.

"I won't read too much into it, Weasley. Don't worry."

"All right," Ginny said quietly. "But if you want to get technical, you basically asked me to rub your tummy, so what's that about?"

"How about if neither of us read too much into it?"

"Fine," Ginny agreed. The two of them lapsed into silence and watched as the first stars began twinkling in the dark blue sky overhead. Suddenly, Ginny's eyes fixed on a small, dark object coming towards them. She squinted to get a better look.

"What is that?" She whispered aloud. Draco followed her gaze and frowned.

"I have no idea." He transformed immediately back into a puppy and assumed some kind of attack position. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. You're a puppy. What are you gonna do?" She teased him. He growled resentfully at her, but did not take his eyes off of the approaching object. Finally, she figured out what it was.

"It's an owl," she said quietly. "Malfoy, stop pretending to be ferocious. It's just an owl." Draco resumed his human form.

"I wasn't _pretending_ to be anything," he spat huffily. The owl reached them and landed on the ground. It held out its leg to Ginny, and she took the letter it was offering. Then it flew away, obviously instructed not to wait for a response. Ginny glanced at Draco. They both knew what it was. Ginny didn't have to say anything. Draco was a puppy again and they were both heading back towards the castle.

Ginny secured her room ten-fold before allowing Draco to become himself again. They both sat down on her bed with the envelope between them.

"I think you should let me open it," Draco said quietly. "It might be a trap."

"Don't be silly. We both know it's from Remus."

"Still, I don't think you should be taking any chances like that."

"Stop acting like I'm a child," Ginny snapped, snatching the envelope and tearing it open before he could say another word. Draco cursed under his breath and added,

"Stupid girl."

"Stupid boy," Ginny countered, handing him the letter. "It's from Remus. Decode it." She watched as Draco brought the letter over to her desk and performed several difficult spells. The letters rearranged themselves on the page to become a new message, which Draco read silently to himself.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked after a moment. Draco sighed and incinerated the letter with his wand.

"I'm leaving."

"What? When?"

"Now. Tonight."

"So soon? He could have given us more warning!"

"But he didn't," Draco replied calmly. "I have to be ready to go in five minutes. You have to be ready to pick me up in twenty-four hours. Can you remember that? 8:30 tomorrow night."

"Yes, I'll remember," Ginny muttered rolling her eyes.

"Remember what I told you to do if I don't come back."

Ginny looked into Draco's eyes, trying not to let him see how the idea of him not coming back affected her. She'd look into _why_ it affected her once he was gone.

"You'll come back," she said firmly. Draco smiled half-heartedly.

"I wish I had your confidence."

"You'll be fine," she insisted.

"So will you," Draco replied. Then he added, "On your Charms test, I mean."

"Oh, yeah. I hope so."

"With me as your tutor, how could you go wrong?" Draco asked with a smirk. Ginny was about to respond when he clutched the medallion hanging around his neck. "Good luck, Weasley." Then he was whisked away into thin air, leaving Ginny alone in her room for the first time in three weeks. She sat down on her bed and sighed.

"Good luck, Malfoy…"


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you again for your reviews! On with the story!

Chapter Five

"Ginny?" Romilda questioned, waving her hand in front of her friend's blank face. "Hello? Where did you go?" Ginny snapped out of her trance and looked around.

"What time is it?"

"It's four o'clock," Romilda replied, eyeing Ginny strangely. "You just asked me that a few minutes ago."

"Oh…sorry," Ginny said, rubbing her temples. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I was…studying for my Charms test."

"You spend an awful lot of time in your room. I don't think it's very healthy," Romilda said with concern. Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"I know. I promise. I'll try to come outside more often. We should go do laps around the Quidditch pitch one day, since Snape canceled the Gryffindor team," Ginny muttered bitterly. "Have I mentioned how much I hate that man?"

"Only every chance you get," Romilda remarked. "We all hate him, Ginny. But you do seem to be getting the brunt of his anti-Gryffindor campaign."

"It only makes me more determined to succeed," Ginny said firmly.

"Good for you, Ginny," Romilda commented proudly. Ginny glanced around, making sure there was no one around who could overhear her.

"Actually…I was thinking of starting up Dumbledore's Army again."

"What?" Romilda gasped.

"I mean, I know you weren't a member when it started up, but you'd want to join now, right?" Ginny asked. Romilda too glanced around the room for potential eavesdroppers. As an extra precaution, she leaned forward and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I'd love to join. But who's going to teach us spells?"

"Maybe the Army should evolve. Instead of dedicating it to our education, we should dedicate it to making sure all of the students know the truth about what's happening. Or we could use it to rally everyone to join the cause."

"How?" Romilda asked. Ginny bit her lip and tried to think of something they could do. Suddenly, a slow smile crept across her face. She grabbed a scrap of parchment and wrote down several names.

"Find all of these people. Tell them there's a meeting in the Room of Requirements for the DA in one hour. Try to be discreet." Romilda nodded and scurried off with the list. Ginny sought out the rest of the members and made sure she was waiting in the Room of Requirements an hour later. A substantial amount of former members had accumulated.

"Listen, everyone! Snape is being a prat," Ginny began.

"What else is new?" Someone shouted. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"The difference is, now we're all forced to answer to him. But I, for one, am not going to take that lying down," Ginny said loudly. Everyone cheered in agreement.

"But…what can we do? We can't get caught. Snape will kill us," Neville said fearfully.

"So, we don't get caught," Ginny said simply. "We do just enough to take a stand, and that's all."

"What are you suggesting?" Michael Corner asked.

"This," Ginny said, turning around and raising her wand. Everyone watched as bright red paint spurted from the tip of her wand and onto the wall. In large letters, she spelled out, "Dumbledore's Army: Still Recruiting."

"A slogan. On every corridor wall. To remind everyone that it is time for them to pick a side. And even though the situation here at Hogwarts seems dire, there are people who want to fight for good." There was silence for several moments before Colin spoke.

"Brilliant," he whispered. That was all it took. Everyone erupted into conversation about Ginny's idea. They started brainstorming phrases and worked together to break down the many corridors of Hogwarts so that each one was covered.

"I don't care when you do it, but try to get it tonight so that everyone will see it on their way to class tomorrow. And please," Ginny added pleadingly. "Don't get caught."

--

"The graffiti is the best idea you've ever had, Ginny," Romilda remarked at breakfast the next morning. The Great Hall was abuzz with the wall paintings that covered every wall in Hogwarts. Ginny was so proud that she had organized the effort.

"Thanks, Romilda. And as far as I know, no one got caught. So I'd call that a complete success in my book," she said, helping herself to some toast.

"Brilliant work, Ginny," Neville commented as he passed her. Ginny grinned and thanked him. On the wall she was facing was a giant, blue graffiti statement proclaiming, "Girls love an Army boy" with the DA emblem underneath.

"Snape is furious," Romilda said quietly, gesturing subtly to the faculty table. Snape's face was red, and he was talking animatedly with Professor Carrow.

"Good," Ginny replied with a satisfied nod. "After we went to all that trouble, I'm glad he has the nerve to be a little miffed."

"Ginny Weasley?" A voice asked from behind the two girls. Ginny turned around to see an anxious first-year standing there.

"Yeah, that's me."

"This letter came to me by mistake. Your owl must have gotten confused. My name is Jenny Beasley." The little girl held out a letter which was still attached to Pigwidgeon's foot.

"Oh, god, Pig. Thank you, Jenny. I appreciate it," Ginny said kindly to the girl, who nodded and scurried away. "Pig, I swear. You need to get your act together."

"That bird is a menace," Romilda concurred, scratching Pig's head. "But he is awfully cute."

"That's the only thing keeping him around, I assure you," Ginny muttered, detaching the letter and releasing the tiny owl. She unfolded the letter eagerly, hoping it was from Harry. Her heart sank with disappointment when she recognized Hermione's neat handwriting.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ I can't say very much here, but I just wanted to let you know that we're all fine. Harry's in somewhat of a bad place right now, otherwise I'm sure he'd write you. I hope you are well._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Ginny sighed and folded up the parchment. She didn't know whether she should be upset or furious. If Hermione could spare time to write her a letter, couldn't Harry? It didn't even need to be as long as Hermione's. She would be satisfied with just a few words. She just longed to hear anything from him. Anything at all.

"What did it say?" Romilda asked disinterestedly. She had turned back to her Potions notes. Ginny shoved the note into her book bag and shook her head.

"Just my Mum checking in."

"Have you head form Harry at all?" The dark haired girl inquired in a tentative voice. She knew the subject was a touchy one.

"It would be foolish of me to assume that Harry has time to write to me. I'm sure he's very busy stupefying Death Eaters or something," Ginny replied casually. Romilda recognized the injury in her tone.

"Ginny…are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ginny's eyes clouded with tears. Romilda's question brought Ginny back a few days to an argument she had had with Draco.

_"Do you even know what you're doing with him?" Draco thundered._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Are you with him because you actually love him, or is it because you think that you're supposed to love him?"_

_"What the hell kind of question is that?" Ginny shrieked. "Of course I love him!"_

_"Then why doesn't he write you?" Draco demanded. Ginny froze and concentrated all of her energy on not showing any emotion. Not to him._

_"He's busy."_

_"Too busy to write a letter to the girl he supposedly loves just to let her know that he's all right? That he's still alive?"_

_"He could be traced if he tried to write me!" Ginny pointed out defensively. "I understand that he would want to try to protect himself."_

_"Face it, Weasley. Potter is a prat."_

_"Harry is a better man than you'll ever be!" Ginny shouted angrily. She had crossed the line. She had known it as soon as the words had left her lips, and she wished she could take them back. But there they were._

_Draco's eyes went dark. He looked positively livid. Ginny was suddenly frightened. She hadn't seen such anger in anyone before. And they were all alone in her room. If he hurt her, no one would know, and no one would hear._

_"Yes, how could I ever dream to be anything close to what Harry Potter has become?" Draco whispered in a mocking tone._

_"Harry has been fighting for good since the beginning. I still don't even know if I can completely trust you," Ginny said quietly, unsure of how far to take this argument. Draco raised an eyebrow._

_"You don't trust me, Weasley?"_

_"No."_

_"We're on the same side now, in case you've forgotten. And I may have just decided to turn my life around, but did you ever stop to consider that this lifestyle might require equal if not more strength?"_

_Ginny was silent._

_"Before you start placing Potter on a pedestal, you might want to consider what I've been through to get here." Draco's cold, hard stare penetrated Ginny's defenses and weakened her desire to continue fighting._

_"What have you been through, Malfoy?" She asked softly, changing the tone of the conversation entirely. A flicker of emotion passed through Draco's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared._

_"It would give you nightmares, Weasley," Draco muttered, looking at the floor. Ginny frowned and folded her arms across her chest._

_"Try me." Draco glanced up at her._

_"No."_

_"It can't be that bad," Ginny pressed, knowing that this statement would provoke him into speech. As expected, Draco's temper flared immediately._

_"You have _no _idea, Weasley. You come from a family that loves you and doesn't curse you into unconsciousness when you've done something wrong. Your father doesn't expect you to grow up to be just like him. A ruthless, brutal murderer with no morals and no respect for any human being. Does your father beat your mother? Does your mother blame his violence on you?" Draco's voice increased in volume and unsteadiness as he continued. Ginny recoiled, her heart filling with sadness and pity with every word._

_"I have seen things that you couldn't even begin to imagine. Torturing and killing mudbloods was my father's weekend hobby. And lucky me; I got to watch. He used no discretion whatsoever. I've seen him kill infants. I've seen him kill husbands in front of their wives. I've seen horrors that neither you nor your precious Potter could even begin to fathom," Draco finished in a whisper. Ginny's hand was covering her mouth in shock._

_"Malfoy, I-"_

_"Don't," Draco stopped her. "Don't say anything. I just want quiet for a minute." Ginny couldn't bring herself to deny him this request. She fell silent and watched him as he moved towards the couch and sat down. He lowered his head and held it in his hands. The room was deathly silent. The tick tock of the clock was suddenly magnified, and the monotony of it was beginning to irritate Ginny._

_But she didn't move. She couldn't find the strength to do anything. Draco was right. He had true horrors in his past that still haunted him every day. And from what he had revealed, which Ginny suspected was only a small portion of what his life was like, she suspected that Draco might have suffered more than Harry._

_What was worse? To have never known your parents or to have parents as cruel as the Devil himself? To have your destiny predetermined, or to take it in your own hands and make it what you want it to be? Ginny couldn't answer these questions definitively, but she knew one thing for certain._

_Her opinions of Draco Malfoy had been permanently altered, and a feeling of respect for him had blossomed deep inside of her._

"Ginny?" Romilda asked, waving her hand in front of the redhead's face. Ginny snapped out of her reverie and sighed.

"Sorry. I just…spaced out again."

"Yeah, I noticed. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I think I need to lie down for a bit," Ginny said distantly, gathering her books and rising from her seat. Romilda watched her with obvious concern.

"All right. Do you want me to walk back with you?"

"No, I'll be fine," Ginny replied softly. Then she walked away without another word.

"Hey, Ginny!" Colin called after her, but she didn't turn around. He looked at Romilda questioningly.

"What's wrong with Ginny?"

"I don't know, Colin," Romilda sighed heavily. "I don't know."

--

Ginny left the Gryffindor tower early. It was 8:15. But she was anxious. She couldn't stop picturing herself waiting and waiting for Draco to come back, but he never shows up. She didn't know what she would do if that hour passed and there was no sign of him.

She made her way down to the Black Lake, but she stayed in plain sight, so Draco would be able to find her when he arrived. She paced back and forth, forcing the same blades of grass to bend beneath her feet, creating a long patch of flattened ground. She glanced at her watch.

8:25.

Five more minutes. Or maybe even longer if he was held up. Ginny found her hands shaking with anticipation. Things could go very wrong once these five minutes were over. Or they could go very right. Perhaps Draco would return on time, carrying the information he had been sent to retrieve. Then Ginny could stop worrying. At least until he was sent away again. She checked her watch.

8:26.

This was painful. Waiting helplessly was painful. She attempted to distract herself by thinking about other things, but her mind kept wandering back to whether or not Draco was going to make it. Finally, she tried focusing her thoughts on her kiss with Harry. Something that generally made her feel better. But now, it filled her with doubt. She hadn't heard from Harry since the summer. He hadn't written her a single letter, like he promised. Did that mean Harry had forgotten about her? Or that he didn't want to be with her anymore?

8:30.

Ginny stopped pacing and scanned every inch of the Hogwarts grounds. She was fairly certain that her heart had temporarily stopped beating as she searched for a familiar figure. When he didn't immediately appear, Ginny began to assume the worst. Before she could begin to consider the possibilities, however, a small puppy was scampering towards her.

"Oh, thank god," she breathed, dropping to her knees. When he was close enough, Ginny reached out and dragged him into an embrace. He squirmed in her arms, trying to get away.

"Oh, hold still," she muttered. "One hug won't kill you." Draco gave up struggling and let Ginny clutch him tightly against her chest. "Come on, let's get you inside."

It seemed as though it took less than five seconds to climb all the way to the Gryffindor tower and secure the two of them in Ginny's room. Draco transformed back into himself and collapsed onto the bed.

"God damn it," he hissed.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, still feeling slightly high from realizing that he was still alive.

"I couldn't do it."

"What?"

"I couldn't get the information. God damn it, I'm so stupid," Draco growled, ripping off his shirt and throwing it across the room. Ginny hesitated to approach him.

"You're not stupid, Malfoy."

"Yes, I am. I was totally in control, and then I blew it," he snapped, looking wildly around the room for something to break.

"Malfoy, just calm down."

"Calm down?" Draco thundered. "How could I possibly calm down? I almost sacrificed everything that the Order has worked for!"

"I understand that, Malfoy, but right now, you just need to calm the hell down and thank god that you're still alive!" Ginny shouted back.

"I don't deserve to be alive! I should just give up now," Draco retorted.

"Don't you dare say something like that!" Ginny exclaimed. "You're doing a brave and noble thing! You can't be victorious every time. Just be grateful that you're still alive and you can keep fighting for what's right!" Draco sighed noisily and flopped down onto Ginny's bed.

"Remus is going to be so disappointed," he muttered, his voice thick with regret.

"He knows you're not perfect, Malfoy," Ginny whispered comfortingly. "As long as you did your best, you still have his respect." Draco snorted as though he didn't believe her. Tentatively, Ginny sat down next to him on the bed.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Draco replied through gritted teeth.

"Come on, Malfoy. It'll make you feel better if you talk about it."

"What are you? Some kind of psychoanalyst?"

"No," Ginny replied in a slightly wounded voice. "I just want to know what you could have possibly screwed up so badly."

"It's not your business to know."

"Excuse me?"

"It's between me and Remus."

"Don't you dare pull that crap, Malfoy. I'm just as entitled to know how your assignments turn out as Remus is."

"You're just a child, Weasley," Draco replied, rubbing his eyes. Ginny's mouth fell open, and she fell into a temporary stunned silence.

"I am _not_ a child!" She shouted furiously when she had recovered. Draco winced and rubbed his temples.

"Could you please try not to shout? I have a blinding headache," Draco muttered, obviously trying to control his temper.

"I'll endeavor to make it worse if you don't bloody tell me what's going on," Ginny threatened. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"You're kind of in an odd position to be making threats, aren't you, Weasley?"

"_Please_, Malfoy! Everyone treats me like a child and acts like I can't handle the truth of what's going on in the world. _Please_ just give me the chance that no one else will!" Ginny pleaded.

"Even Potter?" Draco asked curiously. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, even Harry. Even after I've proved myself time after time," she replied bitterly. Draco smirked.

"Well, I suppose if I have an opportunity to best the wonderful Harry Potter, I should take it," he said with a sneer. Ginny normally would have argued, but she wanted to know what had happened so badly.

"This is the last time I'll ask, Malfoy," Ginny said softly. "Please." Draco glanced up at her with his icy blue eyes, calculating her thoughts. Finally, he nodded.

"All right, Weasley. But this has to be filed with your top secret information."

"Of course," Ginny agreed eagerly.

"Remus knew that Potter, your brother and the mudblood-"

"Hermione," Ginny corrected him crossly. Draco glared.

"Do you want to hear this or not?" Ginny was immediately quiet.

"Anyway, they were planning on breaking into the ministry to find one of Voldemort's horcruxes. I was supposed to mislead the Death Eaters so that they would be able to do that without getting held up. But I screwed up, and Yaxley followed them back to headquarters at Grimmauld Place."

"Oh no," Ginny whispered.

"Yeah. It's all my fault," Draco muttered, shutting his eyes. Ginny didn't know how to feel. She knew that his mistake had almost cost the Order invaluable amounts of information. But since no one had been there at the time, they had narrowly avoided such a disaster. And now Draco was feeling personally responsible for it.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Malfoy. You did your best, right?"

"I really did," Draco admitted quietly. "I thought I had everything under control, and I just…lost it. Cracked under pressure."

"You'll get used to it. You'll get it right next time."

"If there even is a next time," Draco commented darkly. Ginny shook her head.

"You don't know Remus very well, do you?" She asked with a small smile. "He'll give you another chance. Especially if I vouch for you."

"You'd do that again? After I almost ruined everything?" Draco asked in shock. Ginny shrugged and blushed slightly.

"I believe you deserve a second chance," she replied simply. Draco stared at her, his eyes unreadable.

"I'll make sure you don't regret that statement," he said seriously. Ginny nodded.

"I know you will."

Silence.

"How was your test?" Draco asked quietly.

"What?"

"Your Charms test. How did it go?"

"Oh…fine, actually. I think I did all right," Ginny said gently.

"Good," Draco replied wearily.

"Malfoy…you take the bed tonight. I'll sleep on the couch," Ginny offered. Draco sat up immediately.

"No."

"Why not? You deserve a good night's sleep more than I do."

"It wouldn't be proper. Sleep in your bed, Weasley."

"Proper? Malfoy, I-"

"I'm too tired to argue with you, Ginny," Draco said without realizing. There was a silence, during which Draco finally realized that he had called her by her first name. "Weasley," he promptly amended. "See, that's how tired I am." He ambled over to the couch and lay down without another word. Ginny watched him carefully for a moment, trying to decipher the meaning of what just happened. She decided not to read too much into it, climbed into bed, and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"How long?" Ginny asked, glancing up from her Charms textbook. Draco was bent over another letter from Remus, his brow furrowed in concentration as he attempted to decipher it.

"A week."

"A week?" Ginny asked in surprise. "Why so long?"

"It requires much more attention than previous assignments." Since his first mission, Draco had been called away three times for durations ranging from two to four days. Ginny had to admit that she didn't like it when he was away. She spent too much time worrying about his well-being, and it was eerily quiet around the room without him. He had had more success on those journeys than he had had on his first, which improved his mood drastically.

"When do you leave?" Ginny inquired, trying not to show him her disappointment. He fixed her with a curious look, as though he detected her change in demeanor.

"Tomorrow morning. Nine."

"Why do you always have to leave at ungodly hours of the morning and night?" Ginny complained. Draco grinned.

"To torture you," he replied.

"It's working."

"How's your Charms homework going?"

"Slowly."

"Do you need help?"

"Maybe," Ginny admitted grudgingly.

"You don't need to be ashamed to ask for my help, Weasley. This is hard material." Ginny sighed and leaned back against the head board.

"Honestly, I don't see the point anymore. I can't pull my grades out of the C range. Why should I waste my time studying?" Draco rolled his eyes, set Remus' note on fire, and climbed onto the bed with her.

"Because you're Ginny Weasley. And you know you should." Ginny groaned and rubbed her temples.

"I hate that about me."

"It's called a work ethic," Draco said with a grin. "You'll get used to it."

"I feel bad asking, Malfoy," Ginny began slowly and hesitantly.

"What? Are you going to ask me which purse I like better again, because I refuse to answer that question a second time." Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"No, I was going to ask you if you'd proofread my Potions essay. I want to make sure it's flawless this time so Snape won't be able to legitimately dock points."

"Sure. Where is it?"

"In my desk. Top right," Ginny replied, turning back to her textbook. Draco went over to the desk and opened the appropriate drawer. He found the essay on top and lifted it out. Without meaning to, he glanced at the stack of papers underneath. The page on top had the words "Dear Harry" written neatly on the top line. Draco felt something tug at his heart as his eyes scanned over the letter in Ginny's handwriting. He moved the first page aside and saw that underneath it were dozens of letters addressed the same way. The dates on the corners went all the way back to the end of August.

"Malfoy?" Draco quickly shut the drawer and turned around in an extremely guilty fashion.

"What?"

"Oh, never mind. I found it," Ginny replied, waving her hand dismissively and bending over her book. Draco, relieved that she hadn't caught him poking through her personal things, returned to her Potions essay. However, his thoughts were nowhere near focused on her paper.

He glanced surreptitiously over his shoulder at the young girl seated on the bed. From afar, she looked like a perfectly normal girl. She was slender, with fair skin and a generous sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She had a dazzling smile and a heap of red curls sprouting from her head. He thought it was adorable the way she wrinkled her nose when she didn't understand something in her textbook. Or how she twirled her hair around her finger unconsciously when she stared off into space.

But on closer inspection, it was very clear that she was always anxious about something. Her soft brown eyes consistently expressed her worries. Worries that she never spoke about to Draco. But apparently, she would talk all about them to Harry in these letters she never sent. For a moment, Draco wished that she could talk to him about the things that were always on her mind. He could always tell when her thoughts were elsewhere, and he longed to know what was wrong and how to fix it.

He glanced back over his shoulder one more time to find Ginny already looking at him. They both averted their eyes immediately, and proceeded to act as though it hadn't happened. Draco smiled to himself and began to concentrate on Ginny's essay.

-

Ginny found that she didn't sleep very well that night. When Draco was waking her up the next morning, she could hardly believe that she had slept at all. She wanted to go back to last night, before Draco had gotten his assignment. Ever since it had arrived, Ginny had developed a knot in her stomach that twisted and tightened with every second that passed.

"Do you have everything you need?" Ginny asked sleepily, managing to stagger out of bed. Draco found her appearance endearing. She was wearing navy blue and green plaid pajama shorts with a black tank top. Her hair was as unruly as ever, wild and untamed, falling down her back like lava.

"Yeah, I think so," Draco replied, glancing at the clock. They only had a few minutes left. "So, when are you coming to get me?"

"Next Saturday at 9am, sharp," Ginny answered promptly.

"Good."

Silence.

Neither of them was quite sure how to say their goodbyes anymore. A dynamic had shifted between them, and suddenly nothing they had been doing seemed appropriate anymore. Draco sighed and tried to smile comfortingly.

"It'll be all right," he said weakly.

"I know," Ginny replied, looking at the floor. Draco stepped towards her and touched her arm gently.

"Try to stay out of trouble, freckles," he teased with a crooked smile. Ginny grinned back, but her eyes didn't seem to respond. Instead, they glassed over slightly.

"I can't make any guarantees," she joked back. Draco felt the indescribable urge to take her in his arms, but he remained where he was.

"I'll be back in a week."

"Don't keep me waiting," Ginny said in an almost pleading tone.

"I won't," Draco replied. His eyes slid across the room to the clock. The second hand seemed to be moving more rapidly than usual towards the twelve.

"Good luck, Malfoy," Ginny whispered. Draco's heart felt heavy as he reached for the silver chain around his neck.

"I'll come back to you, Ginny. I promise." With that, the portkey swept Draco from the room and up into oblivion. Ginny stared at the place where he had been standing just moments before. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and she wiped it away hastily. There was no reason for her to be crying. Draco was going to be fine. He was going to come back. He had promised that he would.

--

"Harry's been gone for awhile. I think he's dead."

"I heard he gave up and fled to France to escape certain death."

"I think he's plotting his next attack. Harry Potter would never abandon us!"

"My brother saw him in the Leaky Cauldron on Saturday!"

"Don't be stupid. Harry Potter wouldn't stroll into the Leaky Cauldron in the middle of a war!"

Ginny's nerves were so over-stressed, she was sure that they would start to snap. With all of the rumors going around about Harry and his current whereabouts, she couldn't be sure which details were true. Especially since he still hadn't written her a letter.

Draco had been gone for four days, and Ginny was starting to worry about him. She wondered if his assignment was going to be affected by the incident at the ministry. She hoped it wouldn't.

"Silence," Snape commanded, entering the dungeon and moving to the front of the room. "There will be no discussion of current events in my classroom. We have too much to do, and we can't afford to waste time babbling about irrelevant things."

"Irrelevant?" Ginny spoke up indignantly. "We're in the middle of a war, professor."

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley," Snape drawled. "And shut up." Ginny was fuming, but she kept her mouth shut. She knew that this was not the day to go up against Severus Snape in front of the entire class.

"I have your essays graded," Snape went on. He flicked his wand and the scrolls of parchment on his desk flew back to their original owners. Ginny held her breath as she scanned her essay for the grade. C-. _Impossible_, she thought angrily. Her hand shot into the air.

"Professor, I-"

"Any questions about your grades will be answered when class is over," Snape cut her off smoothly. Ginny glared harshly at him and bit her tongue. She sat through a painfully boring lecture and spent every moment of it thinking of many different ways to kill Severus Snape. Finally, Snape dismissed them, and Ginny made a beeline for his desk.

"Professor, I have a problem with this grade," Ginny said in a forced calm.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"It's inaccurate and unfair," Ginny replied bitterly. Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Miss Weasley, I am the Potions master, and I will decide what is accurate and fair."

"This essay does not deserve a C-! I had Ma-" She broke off, realizing that she couldn't include Draco in her argument. "I had McGonagall read it, and she seemed to think that it was B material at least."

"Trying to undermine my authority, Miss Weasley? Well I hate to tell you this, but Professor McGonagall is not the Potions professor. I am. And I believe that this paper deserves a C- and nothing more."

"All right, Professor. Let's cut the crap. We both know that we're on opposite sides right now. And I know that you're trying to fail me purely because we don't agree. I just want to let you know, Professor, that I am going to do whatever I can to stay here. And I'm going to make it my personal mission to make this year as difficult for you as you're going to make it for me." Snape merely stared at her, down his long, hooked nose. Satisfied with her speech, Ginny snatched up her essay and left the dungeons.

-

"You said _what_?" Romilda gasped. Colin was staring at Ginny with shock and admiration. Ginny shrugged.

"I said I was going to give him hell. Not in those words, of course, but that's basically what I meant."

"He's going to get you for that, Ginny," Romilda murmured, shaking her head.

"I think it was very brave, Gin," Colin said. "If anyone was going to tell Snape off, I can't think of a better person to do it."

"Remind me again what we're doing now?" Romilda asked Ginny, who was making copies of a flyer in her hands.

"Snape cancelled our Quidditch team, but he never said that we couldn't play at all."

"So…what's your plan?" Colin asked.

"We're putting up these posters around the Gryffindor tower, inviting anyone who wants to come play Quidditch to the pitch tomorrow. We're not forming a competitive team. We're just playing the game."

"Do you really think that will work?" Romilda questioned skeptically.

"We've got to try. Don't you miss Quidditch, Romilda?"

"Well, yeah. But-"

"No buts," Ginny stopped her. "Quidditch was such a huge part of Gryffindor pride. We can't let him fully take that away from us."

"You're a fighter, Ginny," Colin remarked with appreciation. Ginny shrugged.

"I'm just not okay with sitting back and watching him destroy our rights." She placed a flyer on the bulletin board of the common room and stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Tell anyone who's interested that we'll meet on the pitch tomorrow at three." Romilda and Colin nodded in compliance. Ginny finished distributing her flyers and went up into her room. She had been so distracted that she temporarily forgot that Draco wasn't there. Once she realized this, her heart sank a little in her chest. She sighed and sat down at her desk, wanting to talk to someone so badly. She pulled out a sheet of paper and a quill. She wrote "Dear Harry" at the top of the page, then hesitated.

After a moment, Ginny crumpled up the page and got a new one. A small smile crossed her face as she addressed the new letter to Draco. She told him all about Potions and her idea for Quidditch practice. At the end, she briefly told him she hoped he was all right and she couldn't wait for his return. Then she placed it in her drawer on top of her letters to Harry. Sighing, she glanced at her clock. Two days, fourteen hours and twenty-three minutes left.

-

Ginny was waiting on the Quidditch pitch at 2:45 the following day. Romilda and Colin were to first to show up. Gradually, more Gryffindors showed up carrying their broomsticks. Ginny was thrilled to see such a turn out.

"Hi, everyone," she addressed everyone timidly. "As you know, the purpose of this meeting is to take back our rights to play Quidditch. Snape says we can't compete, but he never said we couldn't play. I had McGonagall book this pitch for two hours, so we have until five o'clock to do whatever we want. Is there anyone who doesn't know how to play who would like to learn?"

A few smaller first year students raised their hands shyly. Ginny nodded happily, reflecting on her first days of Quidditch.

"All right, good. We'll divide the pitch in half. Everyone who wants to jump right into some practice or a scrimmage type game, stay on the east side of the pitch. Everyone who wants to learn how to play, come with me." Ginny unlocked the boxes of Quidditch balls and gave one set to Romilda for the scrimmages. Ginny took the other box and gestured for the first year students to follow her.

She had them sit down in the stadium seats for a few minutes while she explained the rules of the game and the different components. She was smitten by their wide eyes and rounded mouths. It seemed as though they had never been exposed to anything like Quidditch before, and some of them were extremely eager to get started.

"All right, have you all had your flying lessons?" Ginny asked, inviting them onto the field. They all nodded, looking adorably tiny beside their brooms. "Good," she said brightly. "So mount your brooms and let's work on handling the quaffle while in the air."

Ginny spent the entire two hours on the pitch teaching the first years how to play Quidditch. It was one of the few times when she felt truly alive since she had come back to Hogwarts. Quidditch filled a void inside of her, and it was a wonderful discovery. They wrapped things up at five o'clock and put the balls back in the case.

The first years thanked Ginny multiple times before scurrying back to the castle for dinner. Romilda and Colin came up beside her, looking sweaty and tired, but happy.

"This is the best idea you've ever had, Ginny," Romilda said honestly. "I think we all needed this."

"It definitely restored some of my Gryffindor pride," Colin added. Ginny sighed happily and put her arms around her friends' shoulders.

"Thanks for helping out, guys. I owe you one."

"Not at all," Romilda said shaking her head. "We owe you."

"Let's just go get some dinner before those little first years eat it all," Colin suggested with a grin. Ginny laughed and nodded in agreement.

"All right, let's go."

The three friends started walking up towards the castle. They talked and laughed about the scrimmages, and Ginny praised the talents of the first years.

"They're really good! I don't remember catching on that quickly when I was first starting," Ginny said enthusiastically. Suddenly, Romilda stopped walking. Colin ran into her, and Ginny ran into both of them.

"Romilda, what the-" Ginny began to say, but she stopped when she saw Snape blocking their entrance to the castle.

"Professor Snape," Colin said in a squeaky voice. He cleared his throat anxiously. "How are you tonight?" Ginny winced at Colin's attempt to be suave. He seemed to know that he had failed miserably, and he recoiled, hiding behind Romilda and Ginny.

"It appeared as though you were holding some kind of a practice on the Quidditch field, Miss Weasley," Snape said with a sneer. Ginny lifted her chin in defiance.

"No, sir."

"No?"

"We were just having some non-competitive fun. Why would we hold Quidditch practice when we're not allowed to participate in the inter-house competition?" Ginny asked politely. Snape eyed her angrily.

"You need permission to use the pitch," he said, hoping that he could corner her with the technicality.

"McGonagall signed off on it. You can ask her if you'd like. Now, if you've found out what you wanted to know, my friends and I would like to get to dinner." Snape stared at Ginny wordlessly, unable to think of another reason to detain her. When he had been silent for a several moments, Ginny nodded and moved around him. Romilda and Colin followed behind her. Once they were inside the Great Hall, Colin let out a breath he had been holding.

"Holy Merlin, that was close," he whispered.

"No, it wasn't," Ginny replied. "We weren't doing anything wrong. He couldn't possibly have punished us."

"He probably would have found some way to take points from Gryffindor if you hadn't stunned him with your cheekiness," Romilda pointed out. Ginny laughed and shrugged.

"You pick up little things like that living with Fred and George." Her heart thumped an extra time as she thought about her brothers. Poor George with his missing ear. And the two of them having to work their way through this war on their own while still supporting their business.

A loud thud interrupted her thoughts. Ginny glanced up from her plate and saw a small black owl rolling around in the bowl of creamed corn. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she fished the bird out and set it down in front of her.

"Where did you come from?" She wondered aloud, taking the parchment it offered. The bird hooted and stole a piece of bread from Ginny's plate before flying off.

"Who's it from, Ginny?" Romilda asked curiously. Ginny looked at the envelope suspiciously, wondering if she should open it or not. It was unmarked. It could very well be a trap.

"I'm not sure," she replied distantly. Romilda shrugged and went back to her dinner. Ginny glanced around, making sure that no one was close enough to read it if it turned out to be something important. Then she opened the envelope and pulled out a small scrap of paper.

_Don't worry. I'm all right._

_-DM_

Ginny's heart soared. Draco was all right. And even more than that, he had cared enough to let her know. This was what she had been craving to receive from Harry. It wasn't much. It was only five words, but she needed to hear them. She clutched the paper tightly and was unable to keep the smile off of her face.

"Harry?" Colin asked certainly. "I know that look." Ginny's smile faltered for a moment, but she recovered quickly.

"Yeah," she lied. "He's all right."

"It's great that he checks in. I'd be so worried if my boyfriend went off to fight You-Know-Who and didn't send me letters," Romilda commented. Ginny placed the note carefully in her book bag.

"Harry's not my boyfriend," she replied quietly. Romilda and Colin exchanged looks that clearly stated they didn't believe her. They finished dinner and headed back to the Gryffindor tower together.

"Hey, Ginny. The girls are playing Truth or Dare in the common room. Want to come?" Romilda asked as they ascended into the girl's dormitory.

"I'm a little tired, Romilda. I think I'll just turn in."

"All right. Suit yourself." Ginny wished she could go play with them, but she knew how these games were played. They all took a sip of Veritaserum so they couldn't lie, and Ginny had too many valuable secrets to risk exposing.

She went inside her room and shut the door. It was so quiet without Draco around. She was surprised to find that she missed having him around. They had been living together for almost two months now. November was just beginning, and the air was becoming crisp.

They had learned to more than tolerate each other's presence. Ginny found that more often than not, they genuinely got along. Occasionally, they would have arguments about their general beliefs and morals when they conflicted, but such fights had diminished in frequency as time went on.

Ginny climbed into bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was hard for her to decide who she was more concerned about now. Two months ago, the answer was Harry. One month ago, the answer was Harry. But now…she didn't know. She had never considered the possibility of being attracted to Draco Malfoy. And even when she considered it now, it seemed unlikely. She was just learning to care about him. She was learning to miss him when he was gone. And she was learning to enjoy his company.

The idea of him being attracted to her was so ridiculous that Ginny actually chuckled out loud to herself. Then she shook her head and rolled over onto her side, where she promptly fell asleep.

-

Ginny's alarm went off at eight o'clock on Saturday morning. If she had been getting up for any other purpose, she would have immediately hit snooze and gone back to sleep. But on this particular Saturday morning, she leapt out of bed and picked up her towel. Right away she headed for the shower and took her time shampooing her hair and shaving her legs.

The Gryffindor tower was a quiet and empty place at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning, and Ginny appreciated this. She hurried back into her room and flung open her closet. Biting her lip, she tried to select an appropriate outfit. She didn't know why it mattered so much, but she wanted to look nice.

She decided on a brown sweater with multi-colored stripes below the ribbed upper bodice and a regular pair of muggle jeans. She dried her hair with a charm that Hermione had taught her and she tried to run a comb through it. It fought against her, as usual. She applied a little mascara to her eyelashes but little other make-up. Satisfied with her overall appearance, Ginny left her room and headed down to the grounds.

Like the Gryffindor tower, the rest of the castle was fairly silent. There was little movement in the hallways and very few individuals in the Great Hall eating breakfast. She didn't know how anyone could get up at eight o'clock on Saturdays as part of a regular routine. The bright sunshine nearly blinded her when she stepped outside and a brisk wind chilled her immediately. She groaned, wishing she had thought of bringing a cloak. But it was close to nine, and she wanted to be here when Draco arrived.

She wandered over to the secluded spot by the lake where Draco knew to find her when he got back. She took a seat on the grass and watched the giant squid poke its tentacles out of the water to greet her. Ginny grinned and waved back.

"We're going to have to stop meeting like this," a deep voice from behind her said. Ginny jumped to her feet and whirled around in surprise.

"Draco!" She exclaimed, using his first name by accident. He looked weary, but he grinned when she said his name.

"Did you suffer a brain injury while I was gone?" He teased. Ginny rolled her eyes and he laughed. "It's good to see you too, Ginny." She smiled and stepped forward to put her arms around him. His arms encircled her waist affectionately and he buried his face in her hair.

"You smell good," he murmured.

"You smell…like smoke," Ginny replied, pulling away. "Did you light something on fire?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about that. Now, can we go inside so I can take a shower?"

"You don't want to enjoy the outdoors?" Ginny asked, gesturing to the grounds. Draco sighed and shook his head.

"I've been outside all week. I want a shower," he replied with a grin. Ginny laughed and Draco turned into the puppy. He trotted after the redheaded girl as she headed back up to the school. When they got to the doors, he leapt into her arms and she carried him the rest of the way back up to the Gryffindor tower. She put him down on the bathroom floor and glanced around the empty common area.

"All right. I'll guard the door. Be quick," she whispered to him before shutting the door. She waited somewhat impatiently as Draco took his shower. Luckily, she didn't have to deny anyone access to the bathroom. It had happened before, and she really disliked telling girls lies about toilet clogs and flooding. Finally, she heard a bark from inside the bathroom and she opened the door.

"Feel better?" She asked. The puppy barked again and scampered across the common room to Ginny's door. She let him inside and performed the charms that she had gotten used to not utilizing for the past week.

"How did your assignment go?"

"Very well," Draco replied, kicking off his shoes. "I'm incredibly close to figuring out something huge. It has something to do with wands, but that's all I can decipher myself. I'm sure it'll mean something to Remus."

"That's great," Ginny said happily, sitting on her bed.

"Have you heard from anyone else?" Draco asked, now shirtless and poking through his box of clothes.

"Just rumors mainly."

"From who?" Draco asked.

"People around school were talking. Daily Prophet."

"No news updates from the Order?" It was suddenly clear to Ginny what he was trying to find out. She sighed.

"No letters from Harry," she said softly.

"Ah," Draco replied casually.

"But speaking of letters," Ginny continued, "I wanted to thank you for your note. It really gave me peace of mind." Draco stopped searching for a new shirt and turned to face her. Their eyes locked in a somewhat intense gaze that took Ginny's breath away.

"You're welcome," Draco replied quietly. "I just…didn't want to give you one more thing to worry about. You have enough on your mind."

"I really appreciated it," Ginny said with a smile. Draco nodded and went back to his laundry heap. Ginny watched him in silence for a few minutes, wondering what was going through his head at the moment. She felt an insatiable urge to know him, and to learn what was buzzing around in his mind.

"So, whatever did you do without me?"

"Snape gave me a C- on my Potions essay."

"What?" Draco exclaimed incredulously. "That essay was a B at the very least."

"That's what I told him! Except, I told him that McGonagall said it, not you."

"I know I kind of owe him my life, but he really is a prat."

"Insufferable," Ginny added vehemently. "He tried to get me in trouble for organizing a noncompetitive Quidditch club for Gryffindor since he took away our team."

"Did it work?"

"No. I made sure I wasn't breaking any rules."

"How was it?" Draco asked, his voice sounding a little strange.

"What?"

"Playing quidditch. I haven't played in so long."

"It was so liberating," Ginny replied softly. "It made me feel alive again, you know?" Draco nodded.

"That's always how it was for me. It was such an escape."

"I miss competing," Ginny said forlornly, touching the picture on her desk of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Draco walked over to her and looked at the picture over her shoulder.

"You look cute there," he commented. Ginny blushed and her heart raced a little faster now that he was standing in such close proximity.

"Thanks, Malfoy," Ginny replied, uncertain of which name to call him. Draco shook his head and chuckled.

"First it's Draco, now it's Malfoy. What did I do to deserve this loss of affection?"

"Nothing!" Ginny exclaimed, turning around to face him. "That's not what happened at all. I just…don't know what to call you anymore. What are we?" Draco grinned.

"What do you want us to be?" Ginny shrugged and tried to take a step back, but found herself cornered against the desk.

"I don't know. I'm a little confused now. It's strange to go from hating someone to…not hating someone." Draco burst out laughing.

"You're cute, Ginny."

"So, I take it you want to be on a first name basis."

"I've taken a liking to hearing you call me Draco."

"Well, I think I like it when you call me Ginny."

"Good, then it's settled."

"I guess so." They were both silent, but so much communication was occurring through their eyes. They watched each other curiously, trying to read the other's expression. Ginny noticed that the cold, sharp quality that Draco's eyes had always possessed was missing now, and it was replaced by soft compassion.

"Did anything else exciting happen while I was gone?" Draco asked, breaking the vaguely uncomfortable silence.

"Well…it was a lot quieter around the room," Ginny replied with a smile.

"Yes, because I make _so_ much noise."

"Not in that way," Ginny giggled, shaking her head. "I guess I just missed having someone around to talk to."

"How is AP Charms treating you?"

"I got an assignment that I need help with, actually. I put it in one of these drawers," Ginny replied, turning around to look through her desk. "Can you check those for me?" She asked, pointing to the drawers on the right side of the desk.

"Sure," Draco said, opening the top right drawer. When he saw the stack of letters, he immediately began to shut it. But he paused when he noticed "Dear Draco" heading the first letter. He glanced sideways at Ginny to make sure she was distracted with searching for her Charms assignment. Then he picked up the letter and shoved it into his pocket to read later.

"Ah! I found it!" Ginny exclaimed triumphantly. Draco slammed the top drawer shut before she could notice the letter was missing.

"Great. Let me have a look," he took the paper from her and sat down on the bed. Ginny sat down beside him. Their hands were nearly touching. Draco estimated mere centimeters between his thumb and her pinky finger. He could smell her shampoo wafting through the air. It was one of the things he had missed most about her. The subtle scent of her.

As much as Draco would have liked to deny it, he was beginning to develop an attachment to the youngest Weasley. It was hard for him to even remember why he didn't like her in the first place. Maybe he had just never given her a proper chance. He glanced at her face. It was beautiful and angelic. She gave off this aura of innocence and purity. For some reason, he just couldn't see how a girl as virtuous as Ginny Weasley could ever want to get involved with someone as corrupt as himself.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Get ready for major fluff.

Chapter Seven

"Is it Memory Charms?" Ginny asked hopefully, blowing gently on her hot chocolate. Draco gave her an uncertain look. "Are you serious? I'm wrong?" She groaned in frustration. Draco burst into laughter.

"No, I was just kidding. You're right. The answer is Memory Charm." Ginny leaned forward and smacked his arm.

"Prat," she muttered. "That wasn't funny." Draco rolled his eyes and moved to sit next to her, leaning against the head board. Ginny glanced over towards her desk and her eyes rested on the picture of herself and Harry. She sighed, wishing it could be that simple again. But even at that time in their lives, it was far from simple. Ginny sometimes wondered if she was supposed to stop trying after a certain point. That if a relationship was just too hard and required too much effort, maybe it just wasn't supposed to be.

"Why do you keep fawning over him?" Draco asked suddenly, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Ginny stopped staring at the picture and turned to look at Draco.

"What?"

"I'm talking about Potter, Ginny," Draco elaborated impatiently. "Why do you waste your time with a prat like him?"

"Instead of chasing after a gem like you?" Ginny asked wryly, rolling her eyes.

"Well, more or less," Draco replied with a smirk. Ginny sighed and shook his head.

"How could any girl resist that modesty?"

"You seem to be the only one immune to it. You tell me."

"Well, you're so clearly out of my league. Why should I even try?" She pointed out sarcastically.

"Don't count yourself out just yet. We're more alike than you think."

"Prove it," Ginny challenged. Draco raised an eyebrow, but did not shrink away from her demand.

"All right," he agreed. "First of all, we come from pureblood families," Draco began. Ginny nodded and gestured for him to continue. "We both attended Hogwarts for at least six years. We both love to play quidditch. We're both hot-tempered."

"I am not!" Ginny exclaimed indignantly.

"Really?" Draco replied, clearly referring to her outburst as confirmation.

"Compared to the rest of my family, I'm about as temperate as you can get!" Ginny replied forcefully.

"You're only serving to prove my point, Ginny," Draco said with a smirk. "Continuing on. We're both stubborn as hell."

"I'm not stubborn. And I'm still not ready to drop that hot-tempered issue yet." Draco ignored her and continued.

"We're both right-handed. We prefer to write in blue ink. Like you, I eat candy corn by biting off each colored section individually. And we use the same shampoo," Draco added with a grin. Ginny burst out laughing in disbelief.

"You use the same frizz-free shampoo?"

"Humidity is murder on my hair," Draco replied with a serious expression. Ginny started laughing, and Draco joined in moments later.

"You're ridiculous," Ginny said, sipping her hot chocolate.

"I may be ridiculous, but I did just come up with several comparisons that never even crossed your mind," Draco pointed out. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, maybe we aren't so different," she admitted grudgingly. They lapsed into silence, sipping their hot chocolate and watching the fire dance in the hearth. Finally, Ginny glanced hesitantly at Draco.

"Can I ask you something?" She began cautiously.

"Of course," Draco replied anxiously. Ginny stirred her hot chocolate, subconsciously procrastinating.

"Did you read it yet?" She asked eventually. Draco's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Read what?"

"The letter. I saw you take it," Ginny said softly. Draco felt a stab of horror that he had been caught. Then he immediately felt ashamed.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…it's just, it had my name on it, and I thought…" He trailed off helplessly. Ginny gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"It's all right, Draco. It's just something I do for me. It's obviously a one-sided conversation, but sometimes I just need to talk to someone, even though they're not here."

"I didn't read it yet," Draco said honestly. "If that makes you feel any better."

"You're dying to know what's in it, aren't you?" Ginny asked with a knowing grin. Draco shrugged in surrender.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I'll give you permission to read it if you'll do me a favor in return," Ginny proposed. Draco raised his eyebrows curiously.

"What's that?"

"I want you to write me a letter back."

"But why-"

"I have my reasons," she cut him off vaguely. "I just want you to write me a letter. So I have a piece of you when you're gone." Suddenly it all made sense to Draco. She wanted him to write her a letter that she could read when he was gone and she missed him. His heart ached passionately for her.

"All right. I'll do it," Draco agreed. Ginny smiled and handed him a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Just write whatever you want. I probably won't read it anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to keep coming back to me. Just like you promised." Draco looked away when he further realized her intention. A final letter. Something for her to hang onto incase he never came back. He saw the fear in her eyes as she considered the horror of him never returning. He forced a comforting smile and nod.

"I will keep coming back to you, Ginny."

"I know," she answered softly. Draco turned to the blank piece of parchment and pondered the possibilities of what to say. He figured he must have spaced out for several minutes, because he nearly jumped out of his skin when Ginny's head fell onto his shoulder. She was fast asleep.

She looked so angelic and peaceful. Unable to resist any longer, her reached up and touched her soft cheek with his fingertips. Her skin was warm and smooth to the touch, sending Draco a powerful sensation of comfort. He dared to brush his lips gently across her forehead, and he was relieved when she didn't wake up.

Curiosity finally got the best of him, and Draco reached into his pocket to pull out the letter Ginny had written him. He unfolded it and read through it. The first half of the letter was all about Snape and quidditch. He could almost hear her passionate voice carrying on about both subjects in his head. When she was angry or excited about anything, she got this brilliant sparkle in her eyes and it was a very difficult process to get her to shut up about it. Then he got to the end, and his heart nearly stopped beating.

_Draco, I miss you. I never thought I would, especially after you drew moustaches on Harry's face in all of my pictures. But I really do, Draco. I really miss you. I don't know what's happening inside of me, or why, but I can't get you out of my head. And I know how apocalyptic this is. I'm a Weasley, you're a Malfoy. But there's something about having forbidden feelings for someone else that appeals to me._

_I'm scared for your safety, Draco. Every minute of every day. I have a hard time falling asleep sometimes because I fear that the worst has happened. I wish you didn't have to leave me, but at the same time, I'm so proud of what you're doing. Every day you give me one less reason to despise you. I wish there was some way I could know if you're feeling the same way. Missing me, and longing to feel your arms around me again._

_I pray that you'll return to me, safe and sound. I hope that you are thinking of me while you're gone, and I want you to know that I am counting the moments until you come back._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Draco could not stop the smile from creeping across his face as he read. Everything that he had previously assumed to be impossible had been completely turned around and made possible. Now it was perfectly clear to Draco what he should include in his letter to Ginny. He dipped his quill in the inkwell and immediately began to write.

--

Emboldened by getting away with the graffiti last time, Ginny planned another attack on Snape with Dumbledore's Army. She handed out packages to each member for the plan that was to be executed later that night.

"Don't get caught," Ginny reminded everyone as they left the Room of Requirements. Romilda and Colin remained behind to wait for their friend.

"Ginny, where are all these great ideas coming from?" Colin asked with admiration. "They're basically fool proof."

"I don't know. I guess Snape keeps making me so angry, and I just want to get back at him somehow."

"Well, he's certainly going to rue the day he ever pissed Ginny Weasley off," Romilda commented with a grin. Ginny laughed.

"That's the idea. Well, you guys should go back to the tower. I'm going to do my part now."

"Now? It's not even after curfew yet," Colin said skeptically.

"I was hoping to get to bed early. I just want to get it out of the way," Ginny lied. Truthfully, she just wanted to spend more time getting to know more about Draco. They had started talking more and more lately, and there was so much about him that intrigued her.

"Well, just be careful," Romilda warned. "Snape has it out for you as it is." Ginny sighed, but nodded. She knew her friends were just looking out for her. Colin and Romilda left, and Ginny gathered her things. The new rebellious task involved putting DA paraphernalia on every statue in the building, such as t-shirts or hats bearing the emblem. Ginny was just placing a t-shirt on Boris the Bewildered when Snape caught her in the act.

"Well, well," he said triumphantly. "I've been waiting a long time to catch one of you miscreants in the act. Glad it turned out to be you, Miss Weasley."

"We're not breaking any rules," Ginny said with more courage than she felt. Snape frowned.

"You're defacing school property."

"By putting shirts on the statues?" Ginny exclaimed in disbelief. "I doubt your case would hold up in a hearing."

"What it comes down to, Miss Weasley, is that you are promoting an institution that goes against the current government, and _that_ is breaking a rule in my book."

"That's quite a stretch, don't you think?" Ginny muttered savagely. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all. Detention tonight, Weasley. The dungeons. Do try not to be late." Ginny scowled at him as he disappeared down the corridor. She cursed under her breath the entire way back to her room. Draco glanced up as she entered.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" He asked curiously.

"Snape. He just gave me detention," Ginny replied angrily. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't break any rules!"

"Then why did he punish you?"

"Because he's an evil, _evil_ man. And he's trying to make an example out of me so no one else in Dumbledore's Army will go through with the prank."

"You coordinated another prank?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied with a grin. "A really good one too. But that stupid prat ruined it."

"Well, I have something that might cheer you up," Draco said with a smile. Ginny looked at him curiously.

"What's that?"

"Flitwick sent your last essay by owl. It's on your desk." Ginny turned and looked at the roll of parchment in question. She glanced back at Draco, who nodded her on encouragingly. Ginny read through Flitwick's comments rapidly and found her grade at the bottom of the page.

"A+?" She gasped in shock. "I got an A+?" Draco grinned.

"I knew you could do it," he said gently. Ginny's eyes swam with tears. She had never been happier to see an A+ in her entire life. She immediately crossed the room and threw her arms around Draco's neck.

"Thank you _so_ much," she murmured gratefully. Draco wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair.

"My pleasure, Ginny. My pleasure."

--

"Guess what I learned in Trelawney's class?" Ginny asked Draco as she dropped her book bag on the floor. Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You learned something in Trelawney's class? Are you sure?" Ginny laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I know, I know. Apocalypse."

"What did you learn?"

"There is going to be a meteor shower tonight," Ginny replied with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Okay?" Draco said, as though expecting her to continue. "And?"

"And we should go watch it from the Astronomy Tower!" Ginny finished with a grin. Draco chortled and turned back to his novel.

"You're such a girl, Ginny."

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"It's not a bad thing," Draco amended. Ginny shook her head.

"You don't want to see it? It's going to be really beautiful." Draco shrugged.

"I don't really waste my time on stuff like that."

"You're silly," Ginny sighed. "We're going. Whether you like it or not." Draco rolled his eyes and buried his nose further in his reading. "You don't have to be so grouchy all the time, you know."

"I am _not_ grouchy," Draco replied defensively. Ginny put her hands on her hips, silently challenging his denial. He narrowed his eyes. "All right, maybe I'm a little bit grouchy. No more than you are."

"I'm only grouchy when certain people wake me up at six in the morning by tripping over my trunk," Ginny pointed out.

"Oh, sure. Bring up that incident."

"I still can't believe you didn't see it. It's a giant box at the end of my bed."

"Like you said, it was six in the morning. I was tired," Draco muttered through gritted teeth.

"Do you want anything from the Great Hall? I'm going down to dinner with Colin in a few minutes."

"What's the deal with you and this Colin chap, huh?" Draco asked, trying to sound casual. Ginny picked up on his intentions immediately.

"Oh, you know, we're just friends. Sometimes we help each other out in times of sexual frustration," she replied lightly. Draco's head snapped up so quickly, the bones of his neck crackled with the strain.

"What?" He demanded in disgust. Ginny burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding, Draco. I would never have a friendship like that. We really are just good friends. We have been since we came to Hogwarts."

"Oh," Draco said quietly. His cheeks were slightly pink with embarrassment.

"Anyway, did you want anything to eat?"

"No, thanks."

"All right. I'll get some hot chocolate for later though." Draco grunted noncommittally and returned to his reading. Ginny headed downstairs with a smile still on her face. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Draco's grouchiness was suddenly endearing.

"What are you grinning about?" Colin asked when Ginny came into view. She shrugged her shoulders dismissively.

"Nothing," she replied casually. Colin rolled his eyes.

"I know you better than that, Ginny. Did you get another letter from Harry?" Ginny's stomach flip flopped a little in her stomach. For the first time in months, Ginny had forgotten all about him and the fact that he had yet to send her a letter.

"Why do you automatically assume that it has to do with Harry?" Ginny asked, trying to avoid lying yet again. Colin sighed.

"You get this sparkle in your eyes when you think about him. It's obvious that you've fallen for him."

Ginny stopped dead.

"What's wrong?" Colin asked. "Did I say something?"

"No…" Ginny replied softly. "It's nothing. I just remembered that I have an essay due for Charms tomorrow that I had forgotten about. It's no big deal. I'll get it done after dinner." _So much for not lying_, Ginny thought unhappily. But she had been knocked on her bum by what Colin had said. Was he right? Had she started falling for Draco without even realizing it?

"She's doing it again," Colin said to Romilda as they sat down in the Great Hall. Ginny served herself in a trance like state, completely blocking out everything else around her. Romilda frowned.

"I'm really concerned about her, Colin. This can't be healthy."

"I think Harry's absence is really taking a toll on her. She's clearly in love with him, and he's in so much danger right now," Colin pointed out. Romilda shook her head.

"There's something else, Col. I don't know what it is, but there's something happening that she's not telling us. I don't want to be nosy, but at the same time, I think we have a right to be concerned about our best friend."

"Do you think we should ask her about it?" Colin asked in a low voice. Ginny seemed to be coming out of her daze.

"I guess we could try," Romilda suggested.

"Colin, can you pass me the beans?" Ginny asked, finally returning to the here and now. Colin obeyed silently. Romilda gave him a look, indicating that now would be a good time to say something.

"Hey, Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there something going on that you need to talk about?" He asked carefully. Ginny glanced up nervously.

"Why?"

"No reason," Colin replied hastily. "You just seem a little distracted, and we're worried about you." Ginny smiled gently and laid her hand on his arm.

"I'm fine, Colin. My nerves are just kind of shot at this point. I can't wait for this war to be over."

"We're all with you on that one, Ginny," Romilda agreed with a sigh. The three friends finished their dinners without further discussion of Ginny's behavior or the war. They talked about quidditch and when they would hold their next practice. Ginny was sad to leave their quidditch club and go home for Christmas in two weeks, but at the same time, it was going to be a nice change of pace.

"You will talk to us if there's something serious going on, won't you, Ginny?" Romilda asked before they parted ways. Ginny nodded reassuringly.

"Of course. I appreciate that you guys are thinking of me, but I'm just having a rough time with the whole war situation. It'll pass."

"Good," Colin said with a smile.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ginny said good night to her friends and headed for her room. Her eyes settled on Draco, lounging on the couch, still reading his book. The smile returned to her face, and she recalled what Colin had said earlier. Draco glanced up from his book.

"How was dinner?" He asked conversationally.

"Fine. Ready to go watch the meteor shower?" Draco made a face, but shut his book and got to his feet. Ginny smiled. He was humoring her. That had to mean something.

"I'm guessing I'll need to be a puppy again?"

"Just until we get settled. Then I can secure the tower and you can turn back into yourself." Draco nodded and transformed into his Animagus. Ginny grabbed her heavy jacket and a hat/scarf/gloves set before opening her door and letting Draco out. They made their way to the Astronomy Tower, generally unbothered by passing students. A few girls asked if they could pet the puppy.

"He bites," Ginny lied. "Sorry." The girls walked away looking disappointed and Draco looked up at her and barked. Ginny pretended not to notice and continued on her way. When they reached the tower, Ginny sealed the door so that no one would be able to disturb them. By the time she turned around, Draco had already changed back into his human form.

"I didn't think being here would affect me this much," he said quietly, looking around. It didn't register right away what Draco was talking about, but when it did, she felt cold.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't even think-" Ginny began, but Draco held up his hand to silence her.

"It's all right. Like I said, I didn't realize it was going to have such an effect on me." He walked over to the edge and looked down. "It feels like yesterday," he murmured quietly. Ginny slowly moved towards him, not sure whether he wanted to be approached or not.

"But you've come so far since that night. Think about everything you've done since then. You're going to be a hero, Draco," Ginny reminded him gently. Draco looked at her with a wry smile.

"Spies are rarely remembered as heroes," he said matter-of-factly. Ginny sighed.

"Well, if it means anything to you, Draco, I'll always remember you as a hero." Draco looked at her for a long time, searching her eyes for sarcasm and dishonesty. He found neither.

"It means everything to me, Ginny," Draco replied softly. They maintained eye contact until Ginny couldn't look at him anymore without blushing deeply. She glanced up at the sky and saw a flash of light dart from east to west.

"Oh, look!" She exclaimed, pointing up. "Did you see it? It was right there." Draco followed her finger, but he didn't need to. The sky was suddenly filled with shooting stars reaching across the sky with long white fingers.

"Wow," Draco whispered under his breath. Ginny grinned smugly and elbowed him gently.

"Aren't you glad I talked you into this?" She teased. Draco shook his head; his expression was one of awe.

"Absolutely," he admitted freely. "It's incredible." Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, she felt Draco's hand close around hers. The gesture stole her breath and forced her into silence, even though there were hundreds of things she wanted to say.

They stood in silence for a long while, watching the meteor shower together. Draco did not let go of Ginny's hand, and she didn't want him to. She moved closer to him, slowly nestling against his chest. Finally, his hand released hers and she froze in horror. Had she misread his signals? Her doubts were silenced when his arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her in close.

"You know, I've never done anything like this before," Draco said softly.

"Like what?"

"Anything gentle."

"I don't understand."

"You know how I was. Relationships didn't exist to me. It was a life of one night stands and temporary flings. There was never time for romance or tenderness," Draco continued, his voice thick with regret. "I'm so ashamed of the man I used to be."

"But you're changing, Draco. That's what matters," Ginny insisted. Draco's grip around her tightened and he kissed the top of her head.

"I had no idea what I was missing all those years," he murmured. Ginny barely knew what to say. She was standing at the top of the Astronomy Tower in mid-December in the arms of Draco Malfoy. And she was enjoying every moment of it. The best part about it was that he seemed to be enjoying it too.

"How did we get here, Ginny? How did two people as stubborn as us come to this?" Draco wondered aloud.

"I have no idea," Ginny admitted. "I don't even want to think about what my brothers would say."

"My father would definitely murder me for this," Draco replied in agreement. "It might be worth it though." Ginny pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Don't say those things. I could never be worth that."

"You just might be, Ginny Weasley. You just might be," Draco countered with a soft smile. He reached out and touched her cheek gently. The contact sent shivers down Ginny's spine that had nothing to do with the cold. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I have a feeling that you're worth anything. Anything and everything," Draco said, caressing her face with the pads of his thumbs. Then, he carefully searched her eyes for resistance, but he only found desire. Upon this discovery, he leaned down and brushed his lips gently over hers. Ginny's heart leapt with delight, and her lips tingled from the sensation. Draco pulled back slightly to gauge her reaction. She smiled up at him, to let him know that it was all right. He didn't need to be told twice. He immediately kissed her again, with heightened intensity. Her hands wove through his hair while his clutched her lower back, dragging her into his solid body.

Ginny had never experienced anything like this. Her kisses with Harry had been intense, yes. There had been passion and eagerness. But Draco's kiss made her insides squirm with pleasure, and it soon felt as though molten lava had replaced the blood in her veins. It was an equally fulfilling experience for Draco, who had never felt so deeply connected to any of the girls he had kissed. Everything else around them dimmed, and all Draco could think about was never letting her go.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Draco was sad to leave Ginny the next time he was called away to an assignment. She seemed equally upset, and she had tears in her eyes when she hugged him goodbye. Their relationship had changed dramatically since their kiss on the Astronomy Tower. They communicated more; Draco told her about his missions, and Ginny told him anything he wanted to know about her. It was a refreshing change from cold, stubborn silence.

"It's just for a few days, love," Draco reminded her. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Can't I go with you?" Ginny tried half-heartedly. She knew he would never allow it. Draco sighed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You'll have your chance, Ginny. I promise."

"I just wish there was something I could do," she muttered bitterly. Draco touched her chin and kissed her forehead.

"Perhaps there is," Draco said. "It's not much, I know, but I'm having trouble figuring out where the Death Eaters are keeping the sword of Gryffindor. I'm almost certain that it is powerful enough to destroy a horcrux. Anyway, that's what I'm leaving to try to figure out. If you know anything about it…if you've heard anything from Potter…just think about it, all right?" Ginny smiled weakly.

"I really appreciate that you're trying to get me involved, Draco. But it's just not the same."

"I have to leave, Ginny. But don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay? Just be patient." Ginny nodded reluctantly. Draco pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. In the next moment, he vanished. And Ginny was left alone.

She devoted most of her time to thinking about Gryffindor's sword. It sounded so familiar. She felt like Harry had indeed mentioned it to her before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She spent her History of Magic class time thinking about it, with nothing to show for it.

It wasn't until dinner time, seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, that Ginny gasped in realization. Her sudden epiphany surprised Colin, who dropped his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Colin!" Romilda shrieked, retrieving her Potions essay from the spill.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Colin asked, ignoring Romilda's angry mutterings. Ginny remembered now. The Chamber of Secrets. Harry had used the sword of Gryffindor to slay the basilisk. Fawkes had brought the Sorting Hat, and the Hat had given him the sword. Fawkes and the Hat were kept in Dumbledore's office. Which meant that the sword must have been kept there too.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Ginny replied distantly. "Guys, I have an idea. Find as many people from Dumbledore's Army as possible and tell them to meet in the Room of Requirements at eight o'clock tonight. Be discreet," Ginny whispered, looking pointedly at Colin. Colin's eyes widened.

"What? Just because that _one time_ I accidentally sent an all-student owl post-"

"What's this all about, Ginny?" Romilda asked, cutting Colin off. Ginny shook her head, glancing surreptitiously at Snape.

"I'll tell you later. Just find DA members and tell them to meet at eight." Romilda nodded solemnly and immediately wandered over to the Ravenclaw table to deliver the message. Ginny bit her lip. She didn't have a plan…yet. But she was definitely going to come up with one. This was her chance to prove herself.

--

Ginny frowned at the small group of students standing in front of her. Colin and Dennis Creevy. Romilda Vane. Michael Corner. Anthony Goldstein. Padma and Parvati Patil. Neville Longbottom. Nine altogether. She had waited until a quarter after, hoping that more people would show up. But since more and more members were getting caught doing pranks, less and less people showed up to the meetings.

"I was hoping more people would come," Ginny began with a sigh. "But I'm glad that you all decided to be here. I really appreciate it."

"Well, just so we know, what the hell are we getting ourselves into?" Michael Corner asked apprehensively.

"Harry is out there somewhere searching for You-Know-Who's horcruxes, because he needs to destroy them in order to kill him for good. There are very few things in this world that are powerful enough to destroy a horcrux. The sword of Godric Gryffindor is one of them." Everyone blinked and continued to stare at her, clearly not sure where she was going with this.

"The sword is here in Hogwarts. We need to…procure it," Ginny explained further, choosing her words carefully.

"Procure it?" Anthony repeated. "You mean steal it?"

"Steal it from whom?" Padma jumped in.

"Snape," Ginny said quietly.

"Are you mad?" Michael exclaimed in shock. "Impossible! He'll flay us alive if we get caught!"

"So, we won't get caught," Ginny said matter-of-factly. Everyone possessed looks of extreme uncertainty. Even Colin and Romilda, who usually went along with anything Ginny had to say.

"Do you have a plan?" Neville spoke up in a squeaky voice. Ginny nodded.

"Yes, I do. I just ask that you all hear me out while I explain it, and then if you want no part in it, you can leave." Everyone seemed to agree with this, and they remained where they were as Ginny explained her carefully constructed plan to steal Godric Gryffindor's sword right out from under Snape's long, hooked nose.

The next day, Ginny spoke to everyone who had attended and eventually agreed to participate. The plan was to be set into motion at dinner time. Neville and Romilda stood guard at the entrance to the Great Hall, keeping a discreet eye on Snape as he sat down to eat his meal. Neville muttered the Alert Charm to let Ginny know that it was safe to proceed.

Ginny was stationed with Colin, Dennis, Anthony and Parvati in the corridor outside the Headmaster's office. Michael and Padma were waiting to intercept anyone in their way. Ginny's wand vibrated in her robe pocket.

"All right, that's Neville. Let's go," she murmured softly to everyone else. "Did you get the password, Dennis?" The youngest Creevy brother nodded proudly and produced a scrap of parchment.

"Finally, his eavesdropping is put to uses other than ruining my life," Colin muttered wryly. Ginny grinned and said the password aloud. The gargoyle leapt aside and revealed the long spiral staircase leading to the office. The five DA members wasted no time in ascending the staircase and bursting into Snape's lair.

"Spread out and find the sword," Ginny ordered. Suddenly, her wand vibrated urgently in her pocket. Her heart stopped. "Find the sword quickly," she corrected. "That was Neville again. Snape is leaving the Great Hall."

"Already?" Parvati exclaimed.

"Something must have gone wrong," Ginny said abruptly. "Don't think about it. Just find the sword. Dennis, I think you should get out of here now." Dennis didn't need to be told twice. He ran.

The atmosphere shifted greatly. Panic was now floating through the air, contagious and disorienting. Ginny hoped that Michael and Padma would be able to detain Snape long enough for them to get out without being seen.

"You guys! I think I found it!" Colin said excitedly. Everyone rushed to his side and peered into a black case with a glass lid. There, sitting on a green cushion, lay Godric Gryffindor's sword. Ginny sighed with relief.

"That's it, Colin."

"Should we take the whole thing?" Anthony wondered aloud.

"Is it too heavy to carry, Col?" Ginny asked. The initial euphoria of finding the sword was diminishing, and the concept of being discovered by Snape was increasing her heart rate once again.

"Ginny!" Neville's voice hissed urgently from the tip of her wand.

"Neville, what's going on?" Ginny replied into the wand.

"Snape knows something is up. I'm watching Michael and Padma trying to cause enough trouble to keep him from his office. But I don't think they can hold out for much longer. You have to get out of there."

"All right, Neville. We have the sword. We'll leave now." Colin struggled under the weight of the case as he lifted it from the ground. Anthony took one end from him, and the two boys started for the door. Parvati rushed ahead of them to open it.

"Be quiet," Neville advised. "Snape is just a few corridors down." Ginny's heart was pounding like war drums in her ears as the group descended the staircase and crept into the hallway.

"We're out," Ginny whispered.

"Good. Snape is still with Michael and Padma. We'll meet you in the Room of Requirements."

"Perfect. See you there, Neville," Ginny replied, feeling a rush of relief flood her body. Then she looked up and felt her heart sink again.

"Well, well," Professor Carrow said nastily. "What do we have here?" Not a moment later, Snape had come up behind them, successfully trapping the group in a Death Eater sandwich. Ginny glanced at Colin, who seemed to read her mind. They both gripped their wands inside their cloaks and waited.

"First, you destroy school property, and now you're stealing it?" Snape said slowly. "How sad."

"We're stealing it _back_," Ginny replied crisply. "It never belonged to you in the first place. It belongs to Harry."

"How dare you talk to me like that," Snape hissed dangerously.

"What do you have there, boys?" Carrow asked, peering at the black case. Colin stepped to obscure his view, and Anthony threw his cloak over the cover.

"Hand it over, Mr. Creevy," Snape ordered loudly.

"No," Colin growled. Ginny blinked. She had never seen Colin act so defiantly in front of Snape. She had to fight a smirk.

"I will not ask you again," Snape said quietly. "Give me the sword." Ginny and Colin looked at each other, poised and ready.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Snape bellowed furiously.

"Now, Col!" Ginny shouted. The two friends simultaneously cast a spell that immediately filled the entire hallway with smoke. "Anthony! Parvati! Run!" Ginny commanded, blindly running into the thick smoke. She held her hands out in front of her as she pressed onward, trying desperately to get as far away from Snape and Carrow as she could before they dissolved the smoke. Finally, Ginny burst out of the cloud and glanced around frantically for the rest of the group. A hand closed around hers, and she screamed.

"Ginny, run!" Colin exclaimed, dragging her towards the stairs. Padma and Anthony were now carrying the sword about ten paces ahead of them. A burst of green light sizzled as it hit the ground next to Ginny's feet. Snape and Carrow were closing in on them and firing spells as they approached.

"Get the sword back to headquarters!" Ginny shouted ahead to Anthony and Padma. "We'll buy you time!" She grabbed Colin's arm and slowed him down. "We need to find Peeves."

"Did someone say Peeves?" A mischievous voice asked from behind them.

"Peeves, we need your help," Ginny said breathlessly. Snape and Carrow turned the corner and spotted Ginny and Colin at the end of it. Peeves grinned and sped off towards the two Death Eaters.

"Snivelly, slimy, Snape-ity, Snape!" He crowed, disappearing into a classroom and returning with an armful of potions supplies. "Watch your step!" He cackled, dropping the glass vials on top of the professors.

"PEEVES!" Snape roared. He aimed a spell at the poltergeist, but Peeves dodged it easily.

"You don't have time for this," Carrow said. "Let me handle the bastard. You go stop the children." Snape did not need a further word of encouragement. He started off down the corridor, where Colin and Ginny were still standing.

"Ginny…" Colin whispered fearfully.

"Colin, go. I'll handle it."

"I'm not leaving you, Ginny."

"Neither of you are going anywhere," Snape hissed and flicked his wand. Ginny felt the soles of her shoes adhere to the floor. She saw Colin struggling with the same problem next to her. "I'll be back in a moment to deal with you two." Snape disappeared in a swirl of black cloak. Carrow rushed past them a moment later, followed by Peeves, who was still hurling school supplies at his head.

"Well…if nothing else, we gave them hell," Colin said with a half-hearted smile. Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"This is not going at all like I had planned. Colin, I'm sorry. We're going to get into so much trouble, and it's all my fault." Colin shook his head and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, Ginny. None of us will." Ginny nodded and smiled weakly. Still, she couldn't help feeling like she was responsible for their failure. She could only hope that Anthony and Padma got back to the Room of Requirements before Snape found them. As she was thinking this, Snape appeared on the stairs, levitating the sword in tow. Ginny's heart sank.

"Come with me, Miss Weasley," Snape ordered smugly, releasing the spell that was holding Ginny in place. "And don't try to run again."

"What about Colin?" Ginny asked with more courage than she felt. Snape turned slowly to look at her.

"He can join the others in the dungeons. Professor Carrow will escort him." Ginny glanced at Colin apologetically. He shrugged casually.

"I'll be fine," he insisted. There were many things Ginny wanted to say to her best friend, but Snape had seized hold of her wrist and begun to drag her towards his office. Ginny watched as Snape secured the sword of Gryffindor and slowly moved to sit behind his desk.

"I suspect you're the ringleader of this little band of misfits," Snape began. Ginny lifted her chin in defiance.

"I am not."

"No? Then who is?"

"Albus Dumbledore. Perhaps you've heard of him," she replied coolly. Snape's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Mind your attitude, Miss Weasley. I am _not_ in a forgiving mood."

"That sword belongs to Harry. Dumbledore left it to him in his will. So which one of us is really committing a crime?" Ginny challenged.

"What value is a sword to the great Harry Potter?" Snape spat. "Do you even know why you're stealing it for him?"

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Does it?" Ginny replied, avoiding his question. The corner of Snape's mouth lifted in a cruel sneer.

"I suppose not. It seems as though you haven't quite learned your lesson yet, Miss Weasley. Perhaps you haven't spent enough time in detention."

"Not entirely sure _that's_ the problem," Ginny muttered under her breath. Snape glared at her and made a note as he continued.

"You will join your friends in the dungeon for detention tonight."

"Tonight?" Ginny exclaimed without thinking. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have some prior engagement? Some other illegal and irresponsible plan to execute?" He inquired wryly. Ginny fought to keep her features placid, even though she was panicking inside. She was supposed to meet Draco tonight at eight thirty. It was almost seven now, and she had no idea what sort of detention Snape had planned.

"You'd better hope not," she replied haughtily. Snape rose from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk.

"Cheeky little witch," Snape muttered testily. "I will break you of that if it is the _only_ thing I accomplish as headmaster."

"Then it seems you will have a very unproductive career," Ginny said crisply. Snape crossed the room in a few long strides and took hold of her arms, pushing Ginny back against the wall.

"You will show me respect, Weasley," Snape hissed. Ginny struggled against him, but to no avail.

"You will take your hands off me, _Professor_ Snape," Ginny replied with equal venom. Snape released her roughly and walked over to the fireplace.

"Floo down to the dungeons. Your detention begins now," Snape growled, throwing a handful of Floo powder into the flames.

Ginny stepped out of the grate into the cold, musky dungeons. As her eyes adjusted to the low lighting, the members of Dumbledore's Army who had volunteered to help her came into view. All of them were scrubbing out cauldrons under the supervision of Professor Carrow.

"Ah, Miss Weasley. So good of you to join us," Carrow said with a smirk. Ginny rolled her eyes and went to sit beside Colin, but Carrow shook his head. "No, no. You're to come with me." Ginny glanced at Colin and Romilda, who both shrugged their shoulders in confusion. She followed Carrow into the next room where Crabbe and Goyle were standing side by side.

"What is this?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Crabbe and Goyle need some work on their Cruciatus Curse. I figured you could help them out," Carrow said slyly. Ginny's brow furrowed.

"You want me to tutor these buffoons?" She asked dubiously. Carrow sneered unpleasantly.

"Not quite," he said softly. Then he turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "No longer than ten minutes, boys. Just give her a taste."

"What the bloody hell-" Ginny began, but stopped when she was suddenly disarmed.

"You won't be needing that," Carrow said as he disappeared through the door. Ginny tried to speak, but her throat was dry. She turned to look at Crabbe and Goyle, who were eyeing her maliciously. It was then that Ginny realized what they were about to do. But now, it was too late to stop them.

--

Draco frowned and took another walk around the perimeter of the grounds. Ginny was no where in sight. He was starting to worry. It was nine o'clock. A full half hour after she was supposed to come and collect him. What could she possibly be doing that was keeping her from him?

Suddenly, the castle door creaked open. Draco, in his Animagus form, froze and waited. A slender female form slipped outside and stumbled down the steps. She appeared unstable; every step was shaky and cautious. Draco squinted through the dark to see her face, to make sure it was Ginny before making his presence known.

The girl whimpered as her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Draco bolted towards her, convinced that it must be Ginny. She caught sight of him approaching and forced a feeble smile.

"Draco! You're all right," she said weakly. "I'm sorry I'm late." She reached out and stroked his head. Draco transformed quickly back into his human form, no longer caring who saw him.

"Ginny, what happened? What's wrong?" He asked rapidly, touching her face and neck desperately. Her skin was clammy and cold.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," Ginny apologized again. Draco shook his head.

"Stop fussing about that. I'm more concerned about you. You look dreadful."

"Thanks, Draco," Ginny said with a faint smile. Draco shook his head.

"Do you not want to tell me?"

"I just want to rest for a minute, Draco. Please, just let me rest," Ginny asked feebly. Draco sighed and glanced around.

"It's so cold out here, Ginny. You'll catch pneumonia." He looked around for some shelter. His eyes settled on the greenhouses. Without a word, he took Ginny in his arms and crossed the grounds swiftly. Once they were inside the greenhouse, Draco lay Ginny down on a pile of straw.

"Did your mission go well?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, fairly," Draco replied. He was dying to know what had happened to Ginny, and it was killing him to give her some space.

"Draco?" Ginny said softly. He knelt beside her and took her hand in his.

"What is it?" Ginny reached up with her other hand and cupped the back of his neck. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him gently on the lips. When the kiss ended, Draco caressed her cheek tenderly.

"What was that for?" He whispered.

"Just cos'," Ginny replied with a smile. Draco smiled back and kissed her again.

"Well, I could get used to that." Ginny's smile faltered for a moment.

"I broke into Snape's office today," she blurted out. Draco blinked.

"You did what?"

"I was trying to get the sword," Ginny elaborated. Draco's expression turned more towards awe than just pure shock.

"You figured out where it was?"

"Yeah. I remembered something Harry told me. It was there, and we almost made it out with the sword. Only…" Ginny trailed off.

"Only what?"

"Only, we didn't," she finished lamely. "Snape and Carrow caught us on our way out. They gave detention to everyone involved, and I got to be Crabbe and Goyle's guinea pig while they practiced their Cruciatus Curse."

"_What_?" Draco exclaimed, aghast. Ginny sighed and shrugged.

"You heard me. Discipline has gotten a lot rougher since the Death Eaters took over. Although, I guess we should have expected that."

"But they're letting students practice Unforgivables on other students?" Draco exclaimed in horror. Ginny nodded.

"Thank god they only did it to me. I would have felt awful if my friends had gotten tortured on my account."

"Come on, Ginny. Let's get you inside. It's getting late," Draco said, helping her to her feet. Ginny stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek gently.

"I'm so glad you're back," she murmured. Draco watched her leave the greenhouse a few steps ahead of him and wondered how he could possibly be so lucky.

--

"All finished?" Draco asked, noticing that Ginny had stopped fussing around the room. She sighed and nodded.

"I think so. Are you sure you don't want me to talk to Remus for you? I can convince him to give you Christmas off." Draco shook his head.

"This assignment is crucial. I'll be working on it for three weeks, and I really think something huge could come out of it." Ginny sighed again and touched his arm gently.

"I just worry about you, Draco. I know you have to do this. There's no one else who can, or will. But part of me wishes you didn't have to go," Ginny said, her voice quivering slightly. Draco touched her cheek tenderly.

"I'll be all right, Ginny. But I know how you feel."

"Really? Because the last time I checked, I'm the one sitting around on my bum doing nothing while everyone else gets their chance to save the world," Ginny responded wryly. Draco grinned and shook his head.

"So bitter for one so young," he commented, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Besides, you had a bit of fun breaking into Snape's office, didn't you?"

"If you've forgotten, it was completely unsuccessful, and I got tortured by two wanna-be Death Eaters," Ginny muttered. Draco shook his head.

"You can't be successful every time, Ginny. That's one lesson I've learned well since joining up with the Order."

"Well, maybe if I had more opportunities to actually accomplish something-"

"Ginny, listen," Draco began in a serious voice. "You might not be right in the middle of the action, but you are in as much danger as I am. If I am discovered, then you'll be discovered. You could be tortured and killed for the information you know. Know that you _are_ accomplishing something great for the Order, even if it doesn't feel like it now," Draco finished in a slightly exasperated tone. Ginny was silent as she looked up into his eyes, which were now tainted with concern. She smiled and kissed his cheek comfortingly.

"I'll be all right."

"I know," Draco replied. "Because I'm going to be all right too. As long as I'm all right, you'll be safe."

"No pressure," Ginny teased. Draco laughed, but his eyes remained grave.

"I could never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Nothing will," Ginny insisted, although she knew she couldn't guarantee it. The clock on the wall struck five, and Ginny sighed sadly. It was time for her to leave. Draco pulled her into a fervent embrace, trying to memorize everything about her.

"We shouldn't be getting all emotional," Ginny said with a forced laugh. "It won't be too long before we see each other again." Draco nodded and released her.

"You're right. We're being silly." He leaned down and kissed her on her soft pink lips. "You'll miss the train."

"I'll see you back here in three weeks," she said in a businesslike tone. Draco nodded in affirmation.

"I'll see you then."

"Good bye, Draco."

"Good bye, Ginny." They both looked at each other, wondering if it would be the last time and if they should be saying exactly what they felt in their hearts. But in the interest of keeping hope alive, neither of them said their last farewells.

--

A few hours later, Ginny was lugging her trunk off of the Hogwarts Express at the station. Her father was waiting to assist her, and he immediately caught her in a tight embrace.

"Ginny! I'm so glad to see you! How was the trip?" He asked, smothering her in his heavy winter coat.

"Fine, Dad," Ginny mumbled, struggling to break free.

"Good to hear. Well, let's get back to the house. I think you'll be surprised by who has come home." Ginny glanced up in surprise. Could it be Harry? Did the trio return? More importantly, did she want to see Harry? Would she be able to face him after everything that had transpired between her and Draco in the past few weeks?

They were home before Ginny could blink. Her mother was just as bad as her father, smothering her with hugs and kisses before she could get through the door. Once the initial chaos had died down, Ginny glanced around the kitchen anxiously.

"Dad, what did you mean by someone being home for Christmas?" Arthur and Molly exchanged looks that Ginny could not decipher.

"Ron's upstairs, Ginny," Molly said quietly. "He barely speaks to anyone though. We were hoping he would talk to you." Ginny stared blankly at her parents.

"Just Ron?"

"Yes," Arthur replied.

"What about Harry and Hermione?" Her parents exchanged looks again. It was beginning to frustrate her.

"Just Ron, dear," Molly answered. Ginny, irritated by their secretive mannerisms, headed for the stairs. She reached Ron's room and knocked softly. When there was no response, she opened the door and let herself in.

Ron was sitting on his bed, staring out the window. He seemed to be transfixed by something outside and totally unaware of everything else around him. Ginny approached him cautiously, unsure of how he would react to her presence.

"Ron?" She tried tentatively. He blinked, but did not respond. "Ron, it's me. Ginny." She felt stupid for having to identify herself to her own brother, but he seemed so far away.

"It's so cold," Ron replied in a dead voice. Ginny felt tears coming to her eyes. What had happened to him?

"Ron, talk to me. What happened?" Ginny asked, almost frightened to hear his answer. Ron slowly turned to face her.

"I don't want to talk about, Ginny," he said curtly. Ginny shook her head.

"I don't care if you want to or not. I want to know why you're here, and why you're not with your friends." Ron's eyes flashed.

"They're not my friends. They've been going around behind my back. And Harry has no idea what he's talking about. We were wandering around for months, and I thought we actually had a plan. But we didn't. It was pointless. All of it."

"How can you say that, Ron? You freed those muggle-borns at the ministry! I read about it in the paper! You made a difference in their lives!" Ron snorted and rolled his eyes.

"They don't need me. I'm the stupid one. They wanted to be alone anyway."

"Ron, do you even hear yourself? Harry and Hermione are not going together behind your back! Harry is in love with me!" Ginny exclaimed, her stomach twisting at the notion. Ron glared up at her.

"That's what he wants us to think, Ginny. He's really after Hermione. He knows I like her, and he's trying to take her from me."

"Ron, you're being ridiculous. Harry would never do that to you. I don't know what happened to you while you were gone, but something has messed up your head. And you better get your facts straight soon, because they need you. You need to go back to them."

"Whatever, Ginny," Ron mumbled and returned to staring out the window. Ginny sighed in surrender and left the room. She ambled back downstairs into the kitchen, where her parents were waiting hopefully. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down.

"Something must have happened to him. He's not thinking clearly," she said. Molly looked nervously at her husband, who could say nothing of comfort.

"We can't let him go back, Arthur," Molly said fretfully. Ginny shook her head.

"You have to, Mum. He belongs next to Harry, fighting alongside him. I know that's not what you want to hear, but that's how it's supposed to be. He'll figure it out, and he'll go back. You have to let him go."

"She's right, Molly," Arthur agreed quietly. Molly looked wounded that her husband was taking sides with Ginny, but she said nothing more.

"It's going to be an interesting holiday. That's for sure," Arthur commented with a heavy sigh. Ginny felt the emptiness that she hadn't been able to shake since she left Hogwarts grow. The war was taking a horrible toll on her from all angles, and she was sick of it. She prayed that between Draco's and Harry's efforts, it would all be over soon.

--

"Wake up, Ginny! It's Christmas!" Fred was shouting and jumping up and down on her bed. Ginny groaned, but couldn't stop herself from smiling. There was no doubt about it. She missed the twins.

"Come on, Ginny! We have to open presents!" Fred exclaimed, shaking her excitedly.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Ginny insisted, pushing Fred away. He scampered out of her room and Ginny swung her legs over the side of her bed. Her thoughts immediately fell upon Draco. Where was he? Was he all right? Was he thinking about her?

She was unable to ponder these questions for very long before Fred had returned with George, and the two of them dragged her downstairs. Molly was bustling about the kitchen making breakfast. Arthur was talking quietly with Remus in the living room. Fleur was boring Tonks with a discussion about shampoo. Ron was sitting alone at the kitchen table, fiddling aimlessly with the Lazy Susan.

"Happy Christmas, Ginny!" Tonks exclaimed, grateful for an excuse to leave her conversation with Fleur. Momentary chaos ensued as everyone turned to greet Ginny with a hearty 'Happy Christmas,' except for Ron.

"How are you, Tonks?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I'm doing all right. How about you?" Tonks replied. Her eyes made it clear that she wasn't referring to Ginny's general welfare. She wanted to know about Draco.

"Doing well," Ginny replied carefully. "No problems so far."

"Good, good," Tonks nodded. Suddenly, a loud tapping noise came from the kitchen window. Everyone turned to look, and on the windowsill sat a large black owl with a gigantic package in its talons. Cautiously, Arthur took the package and examined its wrappings.

"No return address," he said. Suddenly he looked up at Ginny. "It's for you, Gin." Everyone stared at her. She took it from her father slowly and examined the handwriting. She instantly knew who it was from. Ginny sent surreptitious glances to Remus and Tonks to let them know what was happening. Fortunately, Remus picked up on her intention.

"Happy Christmas, Ginny. From Tonks and me. We were afraid it wasn't going to get here on time," he lied with a broad grin.

"We're opening presents now?" George exclaimed, taking attention away from his sister. Remus gestured for Ginny to follow him and Tonks into the next room as pandemonium began with Fred and George rushing at the pile of presents. After Remus secured them in the living room, he turned to face Ginny.

"Am I in trouble?" Ginny asked nervously before Remus could say anything.

"Depends on what you mean by trouble," Tonks said with a knowing grin. Remus held up his hand to quiet her.

"Have you had any trouble with the arrangement so far?"

"No. It's worked out fine," Ginny replied.

"I know that both of you had expressed concerns about getting along with each other," Remus continued casually. Ginny shrugged.

"We've learned to communicate better," she said, unable to keep from blushing slightly. Tonks bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"I'm glad to see that you two seem to be getting along," Remus said slowly, indicating the package in her hands. "But I must know…is it more than that?" Ginny blinked, unsure of how to respond.

"I figured it out in a second, Ginny," Tonks said casually. "It's no secret." Ginny sighed and looked at the floor.

"Is it a bad thing? I can put a stop to it if you think it'll hurt the mission."

"I can't control your emotions, Ginny," Remus said shaking his head. "But I can warn you that furthering this type of a relationship with Draco requires extensive emotional investment. You have to be strong enough to let him do what he has to do, and you can't give him any reason to quit.

"And even beyond that, it increases the threat to your own life. Deep affection can cloud your judgment and make you do things that are illogical. You're a smart girl, Ginny, so I wouldn't necessarily be worried about it. All the same, I just want to make sure that you know what you're getting yourself into," Remus finished, looking a little weary. Ginny nodded, soaking up everything he had said.

"I understand," Ginny said softly. "I'll be careful."

"Good," Remus sighed. "Don't let your brothers find out." Ginny laughed and shook her head vigorously.

"Never."

"Now, I suggest you go open that somewhere in private," Tonks suggested. "It might not be something you want your whole family to see." She winked and Ginny blushed.

The three of them returned to the kitchen, and Ginny slunk away to her room. When she was alone, she carefully unwrapped Draco's gift. When the paper fell away, she gasped. In her hands was a Firebolt Lightning Edition. The newest, fastest and most expensive broomstick currently on the market. Ginny felt a little woozy from the shock of receiving such a remarkable gift. A piece of parchment was wrapped around the shaft, and Ginny unrolled it.

_Happy Christmas, Ginny._

_ Love,_

_ D.M._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Going back to Hogwarts?" Ron asked from Ginny's doorway. Ginny jumped, taken completely by surprise. Ron hadn't spoken to her since the first night she had been home.

"Yeah," Ginny replied. "Train leaves in an hour."

"Good," he said, nodding. Ginny stared at her brother, wondering what the hell he was up to. He shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed. "I've been thinking about what you said. About going back."

"And?"

"And you're right. I was being stupid, and they need my help." Ginny was relieved. Even though she didn't feel the same kind of connection to Harry, she still wanted him to succeed. And she knew he needed Ron to do that.

"That's great, Ron. I'm so glad you came around.'

"I'm going to leave tonight while Mum and Dad are bringing you to the station. Mum will give me a hard time if I tell her my plans."

"Good idea," Ginny agreed.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me realize what I needed to do. And goodbye," he added quietly. Ginny crossed the room and threw her arms around her older brother.

"Goodbye, Ron. You'll be fine," she said comfortingly. Ron pulled away and left the room before his sister could see the tears in his eyes.

-

Back on the Hogwarts Express, Ginny settled into a compartment and waited for Luna. Romilda and Colin found her first and sat across from her.

"How was your Christmas, Gin?" Colin asked.

"Interesting. Yours?"

"It was nice. Good to be home," he replied. Romilda nodded in agreement. The train hissed and lurched into motion. Ginny frowned.

"Where's Luna? Did she miss the train?" Colin and Romilda shrugged.

"Maybe she's in another compartment," Romilda suggested. Ginny shook her head.

"We always sit in this compartment. She wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Maybe she did miss the train. I'm sure she'll show up at school though," Colin said reassuringly. Ginny nodded, but didn't believe it. She had a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach. Something was wrong.

The trip back to Hogwarts seemed to take longer than the trip home. She was so anxious to see if Draco was back yet, and to see if he was all right. Aside from that, she wanted to find Luna. Something about her absence felt ominous, and Ginny knew she wouldn't be able to shake that feeling unless she saw Luna in person.

Ginny, Colin and Romilda discussed their plans to continue their quidditch club all the way up the castle. When they headed for the Great Hall to eat, Ginny decided that she couldn't wait any longer. She made up a flimsy excuse about not feeling well, and headed directly for the Gryffindor tower.

When Ginny reached her room, a familiar Husky puppy was waiting outside the door. It barked excitedly when it saw her, and Ginny smiled broadly. She dropped to her knees and the puppy leapt into her arms, licking her face affectionately.

"I missed you too," Ginny said giggling. "Let me open the door." She let them inside the room and locked the door. By the time she turned around, Draco had transformed back into a human and was capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He pressed her back up against the door, unable to get as close to her as he desired.

"I can't believe I forgot how wonderful it felt to hold you," he murmured, abandoning her lips and making his way down her neck. Ginny sighed with pleasure.

"How did your assignment go?" She asked with slight difficulty. He didn't respond right away. He was obviously preoccupied with kissing every inch of available skin first. He kissed her once more on the lips and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Very well. How was your Christmas?"

"Interesting. I can't believe you got me a Firebolt, Draco. It must have cost a fortune," Ginny said shaking her head. Draco grinned.

"You're welcome."

"Oh, of course. Thank you so much. But you didn't have to spend so many Galleons on me," Ginny amended. Draco rolled his eyes and kissed her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You're worth it, Ginny." Ginny blushed and looked away. Draco chuckled and lifted her chin with a gentle finger. "You're so adorable when you blush like that." Her cheeks flushed even deeper and Draco laughed.

"Do you have another assignment yet?" Ginny asked, hoping that he didn't. Draco shook his head and pulled her tighter.

"No, not yet. But until I do, I have made a very important decision."

"What's that?"

"I'm never letting you go," he replied with a grin. He caught her lips in another passionate kiss and simultaneously led her backwards towards the bed. Draco collapsed onto it, pulling Ginny on top of him.

"Draco?" Ginny whispered, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"What? Did I hurt you?" He asked in alarm. Ginny shook her head and touched his cheek gently.

"No, I'm fine. I just…there's probably something you should know about me," she said tentatively. Draco nodded her on, his brow still furrowed in concern. Ginny took a deep breath and tried to figure out the best way to say it.

"I'm incredibly attracted to you, Draco. And being with you feels amazing," she began slowly. Draco grinned.

"I tend to agree, love."

"I'm just a little nervous about the way things are escalating. Don't think that I've never had any sexual experience before, because I have. I just haven't…I just have yet to…I'm still a-" Ginny trailed off, almost embarrassed to admit it in front of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin sex god. Fortunately, he seemed to know what she was getting at.

"You're still a virgin," he finished casually. Ginny blushed and looked away. Draco held her face in his hands and gently forced her to look at him. "Hey. Ginny, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm glad you told me. The last thing I want to do is push you or make you feel uncomfortable."

"Really?" Ginny asked softly, a small smile creeping onto her face. Draco nodded earnestly.

"Really," he insisted genuinely. Then he smirked and added, "I'm actually rather relieved to hear that you didn't do it with Potter." Ginny rolled her eyes but couldn't prevent a smile.

"Don't worry, Draco. You make me feel things that I never felt with Harry," she said honestly. Draco raised an eyebrow and played with a strand of her hair.

"Is that so? What kinds of things?" He asked with a glint of desire in his eyes. Ginny grinned, understanding that she currently possessed a lot of power. She bit her lip and pretended to consider her thoughts for awhile, knowing that Draco was fixated on her mouth.

"Well, somehow you manage to make me feel powerful and dominated at the same time," Ginny said slowly. Draco's eyes read confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked curiously. Ginny didn't answer. Instead, she rolled over onto her back, pulling Draco over so that he was now on top of her. She dragged his head down to hers so she could kiss him with an intensity that surprised both Draco and Ginny, herself.

"I have the power to put you wherever I like. And right now, I like that you're in a somewhat dominating position," she clarified when she ended their kiss. Draco growled and kissed her again.

"How can you possibly be a virgin?" He murmured in her ear as he nibbled affectionately on her neck. Ginny groaned in satisfaction, arching her back against Draco's strong body that pinned her to the bed.

"I might not be for very much longer if you keep that up," Ginny replied breathlessly. Draco grinned and kissed her neck one last time.

"Can I ask why you're choosing to be a virgin? I'm assuming it's your decision, because I can't imagine why any guy wouldn't kill to have sex with you," Draco said, looking over her body with approval. Ginny shrugged.

"Sex is a special thing for me. I want to have it with someone I'm truly in love with. Not just any guy off the street." Draco nodded.

"I can understand that. I respect it too. Sometimes I wish I had waited for it to actually mean something," Draco said wistfully. Ginny kissed his cheek sweetly.

"It's in the past, Draco. Just start over, like you've done with everything else."

"All right. I think I will."

"Good. Now get back to whatever wonderful things you were doing to my neck," Ginny said with a devilish grin. Draco laughed and kissed her mouth gently.

"My pleasure, love."

--

Ginny woke up the next morning wrapped in Draco's arms. She smiled and rolled over to face him. He was still sleeping; his face was the epitome of peaceful slumber. Gently she leaned forward and kissed him. It took him a moment to wake up, but once he had, he kissed her back fervently.

"I was afraid last night had been a dream," he said quietly. "I had so many dreams about you while I was away, and I was always disappointed to wake up and realize that you weren't there." Ginny snuggled into him and sighed with contentment.

"I don't ever want to move," she mumbled somnolently. Draco glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Don't you have Potions in five minutes?" He asked cautiously. Ginny sat upright abruptly.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, vaulting out of bed. "I slept in too late! I have class in five minutes and I'm not even dressed!"

"Personally, I like the bedraggled look," Draco said with a grin. Ginny didn't acknowledge his comment. She was busy rummaging through her closet for an appropriate outfit while simultaneously running a comb through her hair.

"Draco, can you please get my books together and put them in my bag?" Ginny asked as she pulled a sweater that she had put on backwards over her head again. Draco did as she asked and handed her the bag when she had finished dressing.

"Relax, Ginny."

"Snape is always looking for an excuse to give me detention. I can't believe I'm giving him a legitimate reason now."

"Run. You still have two minutes to get to the dungeons," Draco advised. Ginny kissed him before hurrying out the door. She knew she was going to be late. There was no way she could make it to the dungeons before class began. And even if she made it exactly on time, Snape would be only too happy to point out that she wasn't abiding by the Potions classroom dress code.

Snape raised his eyebrows when she walked in the classroom a few minutes after he had begun teaching. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Weasley."

"Sorry, Professor," Ginny grumbled, taking her seat next to Colin.

"You're late and you're not even properly dressed for my class," Snape pointed out with a sneer. Ginny clenched her jaw, forcing herself not to fight back.

"I overslept, and I had just enough time to run down here. I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Ginny recited through gritted teeth. Snape gave her a look of disapproval.

"Yes, well, you wouldn't be a Weasley without a little irresponsibility," he said snidely. Ginny's blood boiled beyond the point of self-control.

"Excuse me? How dare you say something like that about my family! You may be my professor and the school's headmaster, but neither of those positions gives you the right to slander my family like that," Ginny replied heatedly.

"Au contraire, Miss Weasley, those positions give me authority over you. Detention tonight in the dungeons. Seven o'clock sharp. Do try to be on time," Snape added nastily. Ginny got to her feet in her anger. Colin tried to calm her down, but she ignored his efforts.

"Severus Snape, you are the vilest person I've ever been forced to be in contact with. You betrayed the Order of the Phoenix and murdered Albus Dumbledore, the best headmaster this school has ever had. You've consistently treated the students of Hogwarts like dirt, and it's time someone let you know what a prat you are!" Dead silence lapsed over the entire room when Ginny finished her speech. Colin was staring at her, horrified. Some students looked about ready to cheer for her, while others appeared to be trying to melt away into nothingness.

Snape looked livid, but he was silent. Colin looked like he was bracing himself for some kind of explosion. Ginny kept her gaze strong as she glared up at Snape with defiance. Inside she was terrified of what was going to happen to her. But she would never let him see her fear.

"See me after class, Miss Weasley. I'm sure a suitable punishment for your outburst can be determined," he finally hissed. Ginny sat down, feeling slightly light headed.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad," Ginny whispered to Colin, who was still open-mouthed in shock. The Potions class seemed to drag on even longer than usual that day. When Snape finally dismissed them, Ginny hung back to speak to him. Once everyone had left, Snape shut the door and rounded on Ginny.

"Have you lost your mind, Weasley?" Snape thundered angrily. "I am your professor and your headmaster and therefore, you will show me some respect!"

"I don't respect you, and I can't even pretend to," Ginny retorted. When her anger returned, she found herself to be less intimidated by him. Snape's face went white.

"Miss Weasley, you _will_ learn to keep your mouth shut about things that you know very little about." Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"You mean the murder that I witnessed you committing? If you can't own up to that, then you're not just a prat. You're a coward too," Ginny spat. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. Snape lunged at her and grabbed hold of her wrists, slamming her back against the wall of the dungeon. Ginny yelped in surprise and fear.

"Stupid girl," he hissed. "Say whatever you like about me, but don't you ever call me a coward. Understand?" Ginny's lip trembled and she found herself unable to speak. Snape's eyes flashed with rage, and he gripped her wrists even tighter, shaking her roughly. "Do you understand me?" He demanded harshly. Ginny whimpered and nodded her head weakly. Snape released her violently and stormed from the dungeons. Ginny let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. Shakily, she left the cold room and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

The smile on Draco's face immediately dissolved when he saw the expression on her face. He took her into his arms and held her comfortingly.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" He asked gently. Ginny shook her head.

"Snape," she said thickly. "Bastard," she added vehemently.

"He gave you detention?"

"Among other things," Ginny replied hatefully, holding out her wrists. They had turned red and some places were tinged with purple. Draco stared at her in disbelief.

"He did this to you?"

"Not to say that I didn't deserve it," Ginny admitted grudgingly. Draco shook his head vigorously.

"It doesn't matter if you deserved it or not. He shouldn't be touching you," he said, his fury rising with every word. Suddenly, he released Ginny and started for the door.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill him," Draco replied simply. Ginny blocked his exit.

"You can't, Draco! You're not even supposed to be here. You can't just walk around Hogwarts, attacking professors!" Ginny exclaimed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'll figure out how to do it unseen. I just can't sit back and do nothing after something like this," Draco replied furiously. Ginny looped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"Draco, I think it's really sweet of you to get all worked up about this, but it's impractical for you to murder Snape."

"I know," Draco admitted reluctantly. "If I ever get the chance in the future, though, I'll certainly have some things to say to him."

"You're so cute when you come to my defense like that," Ginny said with a grin. Draco shrugged and brushed some hair from her face.

"I promise, Ginny. No one will hurt you ever again as long as I'm around," Draco said seriously. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft embrace. A knock promptly interrupted their kiss.

"Ginny? Are you in there?" Romilda's voice inquired.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?"

"Colin and I are going to lunch. Do you want to come?" Ginny looked up at Draco who nodded and motioned for her to go.

"I'll be down in a minute," Ginny replied. Then she added in a softer voice to Draco, "Don't go murdering anyone while I'm gone." He smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I'll try to resist." Ginny gave him one last kiss on the cheek before hurrying back downstairs to where Colin and Romilda were waiting.

"Okay, I'm ready," Ginny said, smiling brightly. They both return the gesture hesitantly, eyeing her wrists.

"Ginny, who did that to you?" Romilda asked carefully. Ginny glanced at her wrists, which managed to look worse than they had a few minutes ago. She tried to play it off as though it wasn't a big deal.

"Snape and I don't see eye to eye. That's all."

"He touched you?" Romilda gasped in horror. Ginny glanced around, not wanting to attract unnecessary attention.

"It's not that big of a deal. He didn't really hurt me." Romilda looked sickened, and Colin looked as though he couldn't wrap his head around the concept. Ginny led the way out of the tower and down towards the Great Hall.

"Ginny, you have to do something about this," Romilda said quietly. "He can't get away with something like that."

"Who am I supposed to report him to? The ministry? Currently run by You-Know-Who?" Ginny pointed out matter-of-factly. "That would go over well."

"This is awful," Romilda sighed as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. "I can't believe there's nothing we can do."

"It's not like he broke a bone, Romilda. He just bruised me a little bit. The only thing it's done is strengthen my resolve to stand my ground."

"Maybe we should cancel quidditch club," Colin suggested quietly. Ginny's eyes flashed suddenly.

"Absolutely not! Why would we do that?"

"Snape is going to find a way to get you in trouble for it. Maybe, in light of what's just happened, we should lay low for awhile." Ginny shook her head firmly.

"That's exactly what he wants me to do. And I refuse to give in to his scare tactics," she said stubbornly. Ginny glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and frowned. Romilda noticed and leaned in so that no one would overhear.

"I heard that Luna's missing. My mum knows her dad, and she's been gone for almost a week," Romilda said solemnly. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"The ministry took her," Romilda elaborated. "I don't know much else." Ginny felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. If it was coming down to kidnappings, she knew she herself would be high on the list. Even if no one knew about Draco, she had several connections to the Order, including Harry himself. Ginny couldn't help feeling a little more secure with Draco living in the same room with her. He would be sure to come to her rescue if anything were to happen.

"That's horrible," Ginny whispered. "Her father must be so worried."

"Have you heard from Harry recently?" Colin asked. Ginny shook her head, noticing that the realization didn't sting as much as it had in the past.

"I'm sure Harry would try to help her if he knew about it," Ginny said, although she was unsure of how Harry would react to such news. He tended to lock in on his goals and block out everything else.

"Maybe you should tell McGonagall, Ginny," Romilda said suddenly.

"About Luna?" Ginny asked in confusion. Romilda rolled her eyes impatiently.

"About Snape. Maybe there's something she can do. Like hex him into oblivion." Ginny and Colin laughed.

"That would be an epic duel," Colin pointed out.

"Definitely," Ginny agreed. "Snape can make Potions, but McGonagall could almost certainly kick his ass in a duel."

"Mind your profanity, Miss Weasley," McGonagall said as she walked past the three Gryffindors. Ginny could have sworn she saw the stern professor smile, and a couple of rubies fell into the Gryffindor hourglass.

--

Ginny could see her breath as she made her way down to the secluded clearing by the lake to wait for Draco. He had only been gone for two days, but it seemed like much longer than that. Over the past couple of weeks, they had spent a great amount of time snogging, but an ever greater amount of time was spent talking. She had learned so much about the Draco Malfoy that she had never known existed. They had so much more in common than she had ever imagined, and they could talk for hours about their favorite song by the Weird Sisters or the weirdest Every Flavor Bean they had had the misfortune to consume.

She glanced at her watch and frowned. It was 9:45 and he was supposed to arrive any moment now. Her eyes searched the horizon as her heart rate accelerated tremendously. This could be the night. This could be the time when he didn't come back, and she would never see him again. When she had kissed him goodbye, she didn't know that it would be her last time, and she desperately wished she had known.

Five more minutes passed, and Ginny could barely breathe. He had never been this late before. This could not possibly be a good sign. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind her and she whirled around with her wand outstretched.

"Ginny, it's me," Draco hissed from within the dark foliage. He stumbled out, clutching his arm. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was drenched in blood.

"Oh my God, Draco. You're bleeding," she whispered in shock. His face was contorted in pain, but he shook his head.

"I'm fine. I just need to sit for a minute."

"No, you need help. We just learned about Healing Charms this week," Ginny said hurriedly, trying to recall the correct information.

"It's nothing to worry about," Draco insisted, grimacing in a very unconvincing manner. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. I remember the spell that stops the bleeding. I'll do that for now, and once we get up to the room, I'll look up the other ones."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ginny replied quickly. "Now…what was that incantation again?"

"I can walk, Ginny. Really, I'm all right," Draco insisted urgently. Before he could convince her, she had said the incantation and a flash of blue light temporarily blinded them both. When Ginny opened her eyes, she was relieved to see that Draco was still there and seemed to be all right.

"How do you feel?" She asked tentatively. Draco examined his wounds carefully.

"Well…it looks like the bleeding stopped. And everything else feels okay," he said, checking the rest of his body for new problems.

"I did it!" Ginny exclaimed happily.

"You know, it doesn't make the patient feel better when the doctor is surprised at her own success," Draco commented wryly.

"Oh whatever," Ginny said dismissively. "Be thankful you're not dead." Draco rolled his eyes but transformed into a puppy so that the two of them could make their way back to the Gryffindor tower.

Once inside the room, Draco transformed back and lay down on the bed. Ginny dug her Charms book out of her book bag and began flipping through it for appropriate Charms. Draco carefully peeled off his shirt and examined his wounds.

"What exactly happened, Draco?" Ginny asked as she thumbed through the book. Draco sighed.

"My father has a study in the basement, and he keeps all sorts of documentation down there. Everything from Death Eater meeting places to his latest correspondence with the Dark Lord himself."

"Did you get what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, thankfully. Or this would have been for nothing," Draco commented, gesturing to his injuries.

"So does your father's study have teeth?" Ginny asked with a slight grin. Draco chuckled mirthlessly and shook his head.

"You're very close. The dragon that guards it has the teeth," he corrected her. Ginny gasped.

"That's awful!" She exclaimed in horror. Draco shrugged.

"It's not that big of a deal. Dragons tend to like me. Or at least obey me most of the time. This one was kind of a bastard."

"All right, I found some Charms that should help," Ginny said, lifting her book onto the bed. Draco watched her cautiously.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"If you really don't want me to, I can just clean you up and bandage you up."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Ginny," Draco said gently.

"Then what is it?" She asked irritably. He took her hand and kissed it softly.

"I like the idea of you taking care of me. It takes much longer for wounds to heal on their own than if you used a spell." Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"You're so sweet," she said, kissing his cheek affectionately.

"You're sweeter," he insisted. Ginny conjured bandages and a wet washcloth. She gently washed the blood from his arm and chest, exercising great care to make sure she didn't cause him any more discomfort.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Ginny," Draco said suddenly. Ginny shook her head.

"It's fine, Draco," she insisted. Draco smirked at her.

"I know you, freckles. You were probably near cardiac arrest when I got there." Ginny sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know what I would do if you never came back," she said softly, finishing his bandages. Draco pulled her onto the bed next to him and held her in his strong arms.

"I'm always going to come back to you, Ginny." He kissed the top of her head, and she snuggled as close to him as she could.

"If someone told me last year at this time that this is where I would be, I would have called them crazy," Ginny said softly. Draco chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I would have had them committed. Although, I can't say I'm entirely surprised that we ended up together. I think I've always been attracted to you."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed in surprise.

"I don't think I ever wanted to admit that to myself, but I've always thought that you were attractive."

"Even when you hated me?"

"God, Ginny. I hated you because I was supposed to. And because of that damn bat bogey hex." Ginny giggled.

"Sorry about that."

"Well, actually, in a strange sort of way, it was kind of a turn on."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you proved that you could stand up for yourself. And that you were capable of some pretty epic magic." Ginny blushed.

"I had no idea it had such an effect on you."

"Well, like I said, I wasn't really reading too much into it back then. But now, it's all very clear to me. I always had a bit of a soft spot for you, Ginny."

"Glad to hear it," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry, though. I wish I could say the same thing, but I pretty much always despised you." Draco burst out laughing, but stopped immediately, as it caused him great pain to laugh so hard.

"Not a problem," he said, still grimacing. "I have a question for you, Ginny."

"Sure. What is it?" Draco hesitated before responding. He was ashamed for even having to ask, but he genuinely wanted to know the answer, so he decided it was worth the risk of sounding like an idiot.

"What is Ginny short for?" He asked, looking sheepish. Ginny blinked. Then she burst out laughing. Draco blushed. "I feel stupid enough. You don't have to laugh at me." Ginny shook her head.

"You're so adorable, Draco. I'm sorry for laughing. A lot of people don't know what my actual name is."

"So…what is it?"

"Ginevra."

"Ginevra," Draco repeated. Ginny smiled.

"It sounds so much prettier when you say it," she said softly. He grinned and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I like it," he decided.

"Well, don't think you'll be calling me Ginevra all the time. I much prefer people to call me Ginny."

"I'll save it for special occasions then," Draco compromised.

"Fine," Ginny agreed. "Call me Ginevra only when you're completely serious."

"Done."

"Good."

"Ginevra?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I think I'm in love with you."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Ginny glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the puppy sitting at the edge of the quidditch pitch. Draco had started coming to the quidditch club meetings to watch her fly. She always felt bad that he couldn't fly with her, but he insisted that just watching her was enough.

"Nice shot, Ginny!" Colin shouted through the cold February wind. Ginny grinned and bolted off towards the other end of the pitch on her new broomstick. It was without a doubt the best Christmas present she had ever received.

"Did you find the snitch yet, Arnold?" Ginny asked one of the tiny first years, who was flying in circles above her head.

"Not yet!" He called back, his brow furrowed in obvious concentration. Ginny thought he was adorable with his sandy blonde hair and soft brown eyes. She imagined that he looked exactly like what she and Draco's son would look like. If they were ever to have children, of course. It was too early to be thinking about that, even if they were falling in love with each other.

Draco's confession so many weeks ago had got her to thinking about her own feelings for him. Although she hadn't admitted it right away, Ginny eventually realized that she felt the same way. She had never felt such a deep connection to another person in her entire life. It was scary and thrilling, blissful and incredible.

"I think he's seen it!" Romilda exclaimed excitedly. "Go, Arnold!" Ginny followed her little protégé through the sky and cheered with everyone else when his hand closed around the smooth gold ball.

Much celebration ensued as the match came to an end. Several of the upper classmen lifted Arnold onto their shoulders and carried him back up towards the castle.

"Party in the tower!" Someone shouted. "Arnold's first snitch!" Cheers of approval answered the cry, and everyone began making their way back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Are you coming to the party, Gin?" Romilda called from the depths of the mob.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute! I just need to lock up!" Ginny replied loudly, her voice almost entirely doused by the crowds. Then she glanced down at Draco the puppy, who was wagging his tail eagerly at her feet. "Follow me, love," she cooed, leading the way to the Gryffindor locker rooms. When they were inside, Draco transformed back into himself.

"You're doing a great thing, Ginny," Draco said reverently.

"It's just a quidditch club," she shrugged modestly. Draco shook his head.

"It's a way for those kids to take their mind off of everything that's going on in this world and just…have fun again. I feel like a lot of people have forgotten how to do that," Draco said wistfully. Then he grinned mischievously. "And watching you play quidditch is incredibly arousing." Ginny burst out laughing.

"Draco, you're ridiculous. You think me studying for AP Charms is incredibly arousing." Draco took her in his arms and kissed her gently.

"Is it my fault that you're always devastatingly attractive regardless of what you're doing?" He asked innocently.

"I suppose not," Ginny replied, kissing his cheek.

"Do you have plans for next Saturday, love?" Draco asked, trailing kisses down her neck. Ginny sighed and leaned into him.

"You mean Valentine's Day?"

"Yes," Draco answered.

"I have to meet with my AP Charms group to practice our presentation for Monday. That's at five. But other than that, I'm all yours."

"Music to my ears, Ginevra," Draco whispered, kissing her intensely.

"I have to get to the party. They'll come back looking for me if I'm not there."

"Can't you just stay for a little bit longer?" Draco groaned. Ginny grinned and looped her arms around his neck.

"Patience is a virtue, my love."

"Not when it comes to you, Ginny," Draco said, shaking his head. Ginny kissed the tip of his nose and gently untangled herself from his grasp.

"Anticipation increases the pleasure," she said with a wink. Draco rolled his eyes but smiled.

"All right, fine. I'll wait. But I'll have you know that I'm going to be shaking with anticipation when you're done with your party."

"It'll be worth the wait," Ginny promised. Draco sighed in defeat.

"If you say so."

"I do. I love you, Draco Malfoy," Ginny said, enjoying the strange, yet enjoyable sound of those words coming from her lips. Draco seemed to be equally smitten with the expression.

"I love you, too, freckles." He transformed into the puppy, and the two of them made their way back up to the Gryffindor tower.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. For a moment, Ginny felt like she had gone back in time to the old quidditch victory parties they used to have with the team. She felt a pang of sadness, but she also couldn't help feeling proud that she had inspired this sudden return to frivolity. Ginny kissed Draco's furry head before sending him upstairs to her room. Romilda spotted her then.

"Ginny! What took you so long?" She asked, handing her friend a red plastic cup of…something.

"I ran into someone from my Charms class in the corridor," Ginny lied, eyeing the drink in her hand carefully. "Romilda, what _is_ this?" Romilda shrugged her shoulders casually.

"Not really sure. Ritchie Coote was mixing them," she replied, gesturing to the large former Beater in the corner. Ginny frowned and glanced at the contents of her cup once more.

"I think I'll pass, then," she said, dumping her drink in the nearest trash can. Romilda took a sip from her cup and shrugged again.

"Suit yourself. I like it," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Try not to be too hung over in the morning. We have Potions," Ginny advised before walking over to talk to Colin.

"Are you drinking the jungle juice, too, Colin?" Ginny asked with a sigh.

"Are you mad? Coote is making those drinks. The day I accept a beverage from that buffoon is the day I put on a pink dress and call myself Umbridge." Ginny laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Glad to hear it, Col."

"This quidditch club was really a great idea, Ginny. I'm glad you talked me into it," Colin said with admiration. Ginny shook her head.

"I refuse to take all the credit. But I really do appreciate your help with it."

"What are friends for?" Colin asked with a crooked smile. Ginny leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're my best friend, Colin."

"And you're mine, Ginny Weasley," Colin replied, hugging her tightly. "You're mine."

--

Ginny left the library at six thirty, utterly frustrated with the amount of time and effort it had taken to prepare the Charms presentation. She found herself in a group with lazy seventh years who were not taking the class seriously, and most of them were just looking to mooch off of her work. Needless to say, she was _not_ in a pleasant mood.

She went right into the shower when she got back to the Gryffindor tower and stood under the hot water for awhile, letting the soothing deluge relax her muscles. When she was clean and fresh, Ginny wrapped her towel around her body and went back to her room. It took her several minutes to realize that something about her room was different. She managed to lock the door and charm it before noticing anything at all. But once she did, her mouth fell open in awe.

The room was dimly lit by dozens of white candles scattered around the room. A large vase of stunning red roses consumed her entire desktop, and rose petals were sprinkled across the floor. Where her plain blue cotton bedspread used to be, there was instead a fluffy white down comforter, pulled back to reveal red silk sheets underneath. Off to the side was a small table set elegantly for two. On its surface were a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of champagne. Seated at the table, dressed in a formal black suit, was Draco Malfoy.

"Draco…" Ginny began softly, but she found herself unable to finish. Draco's forehead wrinkled with anxiety.

"Is it too much?" He asked carefully. Ginny shook her head, dropping her book bag and coming further into the room.

"No, it's…beautiful," she murmured, still unable to think straight. Then she noticed a box sitting at the end of the bed with a single red rose on top. "Is this for me?"

"Let me explain this rose to you," Draco said as she picked it up. "This is a True Love Rose, and it only blooms in the presence of true love."

"That's beautiful," Ginny murmured, placing it in a vase on her bedside table and filling it with water. Then she reached for the box. "Another present?'

"Yes. It's for you to wear. Open it up," Draco said, rising from his seat. Ginny gently lifted the lid of the box and moved aside the tissue paper. She grinned when she saw her gift. It was a black satin nightgown that laced up along the side. It was subtle, yet sexy lingerie.

"A gift for you and me, eh?" She said with a knowing smile.

"Will you wear it?" He asked hopefully. Ginny couldn't help giggling at his eagerness. She nodded and allowed him to help her pull it over her head. She let the towel fall to the ground, replacing it with the luxurious feel of silk against her skin. Draco took a step back to examine her fully and whistled.

"Wow," he said quietly. "I totally underestimated how amazing you would look in that." Ginny blushed and turned in a circle.

"You don't think it's too-"

"No," Draco replied before she could finish. "It's perfect. You look incredible."

"Thanks, love," she said sweetly. All of her previous thoughts were melting away, and all she could think about was how in love she was with Draco Malfoy.

"Sit down," Draco invited, pulling out the chair for her.

"How did you do all this?" Ginny asked, taking her seat.

"Magic," Draco replied with a sparkle in his eye.

"I can't believe you did this. It's beautiful."

"It was my pleasure, Ginny. I couldn't think of another way to tell you how much you mean to me." Ginny paused for a moment. Draco noticed her hesitation and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly. "I just…I've been thinking."

"That's never good," Draco joked. Ginny rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Shut up. You'll probably want to hear this, so you might want to stop poking fun at me long enough to listen." Draco put his elbows on the table and propped his chin up on his folded hands.

"I'm sorry. Go on."

"I've been thinking a lot about my feelings for you. Don't freak out," she added rapidly, noticing that Draco's expression became anxious. "I've been thinking a lot of good things. I can't believe how quickly I fell in love with you, but somehow I know that this is the real thing. I haven't felt anything like this before in my life, and now that I have, I don't ever want to lose it."

"I feel exactly the same way, Ginny," Draco said seriously.

"Anyway, with all of that said," Ginny continued, her heart beginning to beat faster with anticipation. "I love you, Draco. And I want you to be my first." Draco was silent for a long time. He tried to read her eyes and to make sure that her request was genuine. Then, he had to search his own soul, and determine that he was ready to say yes. Ginny's speech had made her expectations perfectly clear. She was in love with him, and she planned on staying in love with him forever. If he felt anything less towards her, he could not justify his agreement.

"Are you sure, Ginny? I don't want you to do this because you feel like you have to, or anything like that," Draco said carefully. Ginny shook her head.

"I want to do it, Draco. When you were on your assignment last week, I remember sitting on my bed and my heart was just aching for you to come back. And I realized that you might not come back this time. I couldn't bear the thought of you dying without knowing just how much I love you," she explained slowly, her voice cracking with emotion. Draco reached for her hand across the table.

"I know you love me, Ginny. You don't have to do this to make sure I know that." Ginny smiled at him.

"Draco, you're sweet. I understand why you're trying to talk me out of this, but I've made up my mind. I refuse to live my life as though our fates our certain. I don't want to rely on the assumption that we'll have forever to talk about having sex, because the fact is, we don't _know_ that we'll make it out of this war alive." Draco gripped her hand tightly in a gesture of comfort.

"I understand completely, love. If it's what you want, then I would be honored to deflower you," he said with a lopsided grin. Ginny laughed, relieved that he had lightened the mood with his joke.

"It almost seems like you knew I was going to say this," she commented, gesturing to her lingerie.

"Oh, nonsense. That lingerie is so modest compared to everything else in that store," Draco replied defensively. "It might as well be flannel footy pajamas." Ginny burst out laughing.

"Yes, I'm sure it killed you to pass up those positively indecent teddies and babydolls." Draco raised his eyebrows.

"You think it's funny? The woman at the counter looked at me as though I was crazy. She even asked me if I was sure that this was what I wanted."

"Did she really?"

"Yes!" Draco exclaimed indignantly. "I couldn't believe her audacity, especially since I was a paying customer."

"Well, I like it, Draco," Ginny said gently. "I think it's tasteful."

"Exactly! That's what I thought," Draco said, triumphant that she agreed with him. Ginny grinned and rolled her eyes at him.

"You're a silly boy, Draco."

"Silly?" Draco asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "I am _not_ silly." Ginny nodded her head vigorously.

"You are, my dear."

"Oh yeah? Would a silly person do this?" Draco challenged, taking a chocolate covered strawberry and throwing it across the table. His aim was true, and it settled in her cleavage. Ginny gasped in shock.

"Draco!" She exclaimed in disbelief. Now it was Draco's turn to burst out laughing. His face was red by the time he calmed down enough to speak.

"Perfect aim," he commented. Ginny rose from her chair and walked around the table to stand beside him.

"I might need some help removing this," she said innocently. The smile froze on Draco's face and a glimmer of desire flickered in his eyes. Ginny grinned. She had him. He reached out and placed his hands in the curves of her hips, pulling her towards him.

"I would be only too happy to oblige, my love," he replied. He kissed her stomach through the satin nightgown, and the heat of his breath made her tremble. He pushed his chair back from the table and invited her to sit on his lap so that her chest was level with his mouth.

"You are so beautiful, Ginevra," he whispered huskily. He retrieved the strawberry from her cleavage, his warm tongue briefly grazing her breasts. She sighed with contentment and shifted so that she rubbed against him in an extremely arousing manner. Draco groaned and closed his eyes.

"I love the way you make me feel," he murmured. Ginny kissed his forehead.

"There's more where that came from," she said softly, rising from his lap and lying down on the bed. Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"You look so tempting, Ginny."

"Then come over here and do something about it," she encouraged with a devilish smirk. Draco didn't need to be told twice. He paused just long enough to kick off his shoes and remove his jacket. He lay down on the bed beside Ginny and ran his fingers across her stomach.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He asked, shaking his head in awe. Ginny took his tie in her hands and pulled his faces to hers.

"Why don't you show me?" She purred. Draco couldn't hold onto his self-control any longer. Their lips collided in an embrace of passion and lust. He rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed with his body. He felt as though his soul had burst from his body and was flying somewhere high above the clouds. He could feel his desire pulsing through his veins, desperately wanting to be united with Ginny's.

She writhed underneath him, physically shaking with the passion and infatuation that was dictating her behavior. Draco abandoned her mouth and moved down to her neck. She groaned with satisfaction and gripped his shoulders tightly. He paused and sat up to remove his shirt, leaving him gloriously bare-chested. His deft fingers slid the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders, and before she knew it, her breasts were exposed to the cool air.

Ginny didn't have time to feel self-conscious as she normally did when Draco saw her half-naked. She was so distracted by the wonderful things he was doing to her breasts with his tongue. She moaned thickly and ran her fingers through his hair. He came back to her lips and kissed her fervently. When the kiss ended, they both looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"You're amazing," Draco said breathlessly.

"I love you," Ginny replied, equally winded. Draco caressed her cheek lovingly and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"If I hurt you, stop me," he said. "I'll be as gentle as possible." Ginny nodded, her heart racing anxiously. She had heard many different stories about losing virginity. Some people said it hurt like hell. Others had said that they barely felt anything. But the general consensus was that being too nervous made the entire experience less enjoyable. So she took several deep breaths to calm herself down. Draco noticed her apprehension and kissed her gently.

"I love you, Ginny," he reassured her with a smile. Her worries and fears seemed to dissolve in his smile, and she grinned back.

"Show me," she whispered. He kissed her passionately while simultaneously peeling the nightgown away from the rest of her body. She kicked it off, letting it fall to the floor in a pool of black satin. Draco unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his own legs, adding them to the pile of discarded clothing.

Ginny tried not to think about what was happening, because she knew that once she did, she was going to get nervous all over again. Instead, she focused on her feelings for Draco and the way he was making her feel. Suddenly, Draco was completely naked. His boxers slid to the floor, and there they were. Both completely bare and both completely in love. Draco held her eyes as he tried to situate himself comfortably.

"Last chance, Ginny. We don't have to do this," he said gently. Ginny shook her head and smiled.

"I want you to, Draco. I want _you_," she said confidently. Draco kissed her ardently and gently eased his way inside her. Ginny gasped, shocked by the initial burst of pain.

"Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?" Draco asked worriedly. Ginny shook her head vigorously.

"No, no! Don't stop," she breathed, growing more accustomed to the feel of it by the second. Draco obeyed and kissed her again, gently helping her to match the rhythm of his hips. She caught it easily, and she was soon lost in a world of dizzying pleasure and bliss.

On the bedside table, the True Love Rose slowly stretched open its petals.

--

Ginny yawned and rolled over, searching for the clock. When her eyes adjusted to the dark and she found it, she groaned. It was three in the morning. Draco stirred next to her and opened his eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" He grumbled somnolently.

"Nothing. Just thought it was later than it actually is," she replied. Draco nuzzled her bare neck and kissed her shoulder.

"Want to give it another go?" He asked. Although she couldn't see his face, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm actually kind of hungry," Ginny admitted apologetically. Draco got up immediately and brought her the tray of strawberries, as well as the champagne.

"I'd hate for all of this to go to waste," he said, popping the cork on the bottle. Ginny smiled and reached for a strawberry.

"They look delicious."

"Not as delicious as you, love," Draco said with a grin. Ginny blinked in surprise.

"You're still randy, aren't you?"

"Excuse me for being a little aroused by the fact that I'm in bed with a gorgeous, naked redhead who happens to be crazy about me," Draco replied casually. Ginny giggled and accepted the glass of champagne he was holding out to her.

"You're excused," she answered.

"To you, Ginevra Weasley," Draco said, lifting his glass in acknowledgement. "The most beautiful girl I know."

"I'll drink to that," Ginny said with a wink. He took a drink and kissed her cheek affectionately.

"So…are you happy with your decision now that you've had some time to think about it?" Draco asked, popping a strawberry into his mouth. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I think I made that quite obvious earlier this evening when I said something to the effect of, 'I'm so glad we decided to do this,'" Ginny replied wryly. Draco's eyes widened.

"Cranky, are we?"

"I'm probably still a little randy," she commented casually. "No big deal."

"Oh really? Because I would say that that is a big deal." Ginny grinned and Draco lunged at her, capturing her lips in a fervent embrace. He took the champagne glass from her hand and set it on the bedside table. Ginny's body immediately woke up and began quivering in anticipation of what was to come. Draco was suckling on her breasts when she first heard the tapping.

"Draco?" She whispered.

"Mhmm?" He mumbled in return, not wanting to leave her bosom.

"Draco, do you hear that?" At this, Draco sat up and became suddenly alert.

"Hear what?"

"Listen," Ginny hissed. The tapping noise came again and they both looked at each other.

"Stay here," Draco ordered, sliding out of bed and wrapping his robe around his naked body. Cautiously, he approached the window and narrowed his eyes.

"It's an owl," he whispered.

"At this hour?" Ginny asked incredulously. "Who would send something at this late hour-" She trailed off as both of them realized exactly who would send something at this late hour of the night. Draco opened the window and took the letter from the bird. He glared at it hatefully.

"I don't even want to read it," he said bitterly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Ginny crawled over to him and put her arms around him supportively.

"You have to, Draco," she reminded him gently. Draco ripped the envelope open savagely and pulled out the letter. Ginny waited patiently while Draco performed the correct Charms to decipher the code. Suddenly, Draco stood up, crumpled up the letter and threw it viciously into the fire.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked with concern. "When do you leave?"

"Now," Draco replied through gritted teeth. Ginny felt her heart plummet into her stomach.

"Oh, no," she said softly.

"The letter said I should be ready to leave in five minutes," Draco continued. He kicked Ginny's book bag in frustration. "I don't want to leave!" He said loudly. Ginny lifted herself out of bed and crossed the room. She worked her way into his arms, and he held her to him tightly.

"I'll be waiting for you when you get back. Don't worry, love," she said reassuringly. Draco kissed the top of her head.

"I wish I could stay here in bed with you for the rest of my life," he whispered thickly. Ginny squeezed him gently.

"Me too, Draco. Now, you had better hurry, or else you'll arrive wherever you're going in just your robe," Ginny said with a small smile. Draco couldn't manage to smile back. He dressed in silence, and two minutes later, they were saying their goodbyes.

"When should I come get you?" Ginny asked quietly. Draco sighed heavily.

"Two weeks from now."

"Two weeks?" Ginny exclaimed in shock. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest as she imagined two weeks of separation from him. Draco shook his head.

"I know, love."

"Well…we'll survive," Ginny said firmly. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Of course we will." Both of them glanced at the clock apprehensively. They had thirty seconds left. Their lips met in an urgent kiss that lasted as long as they dared. When they pulled apart, they barely had enough time to say their "I love you's" before Draco was whisked away to uncertainty.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I can't thank you enough for your reviews. I really do appreciate them.

Chapter Eleven

Ginny didn't notice the owl at first. She was busy arguing with Romilda and Colin about the contents of a food platter that had just appeared before them.

"That's not chicken! Chicken isn't supposed to be gray!" She pointed out.

"Maybe it's marinated in mushroom slop," Colin suggested. Ginny shook her head firmly.

"It doesn't smell like crap. Mushrooms smell like crap."

"Good point," Colin mused, stroking his chin.

"Ginny, is that your owl?" Romilda cut in, pointing to the feathery creature that was wandering around the table aimlessly. Ginny's brow furrowed in confusion. She didn't recognize it, but when it saw her, it waddled towards her purposefully.

"I guess it is for me," she said with a shrug, taking the letter the owl was offering. Romilda and Colin looked on curiously as she opened it. When she unfolded it, her eyes immediately scanned for a signature. She gasped.

"Who is it from?" Romilda asked. Ginny blinked a few times, making sure that what she was seeing was real.

"It's from Harry," she replied softly.

"Doesn't he send you letters all the time?" Romilda asked in confusion.

"Not recently. I think I'll go back to my room and read this," she said distantly, picking up her book bag and leaving the Great Hall without another word. Her heart was pounding anxiously in her chest. He finally wrote to her. What was he going to say? She locked herself in her room and for the first time in awhile, she was grateful that Draco wasn't there. Taking a deep breath, she opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ I can't say much here. I just narrowly escaped capture, and it made me want to write to you and tell you how much I still love you. Everyone is all right, except for Dobby. He died this afternoon at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Things are only going to get more dangerous from here. So, I just wanted to write to you and tell you that I love you, and that as soon as this war is over, I plan on marrying you, Ginny Weasley. I can only hope that you'll wait for me._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Ginny's heart ached painfully. She let her head roll back and slam against the head board. Things were becoming so complicated. How could she tell Harry that she didn't want to marry him? How could she tell him that she wanted to marry Draco Malfoy instead? It would destroy him.

She glanced at the calendar, where thirteen red X's reminded her that she needed to get up at three to get Draco the following morning. She placed Harry's letter on her desk, unsure of how to tell Draco about it. Or if she even wanted to tell him about it.

-

Draco was unable to sleep. He glanced down at Ginny, curled up and angelic looking. He wanted to be able to lie down next to her and just rest for once. But his mind was racing with so many thoughts and preoccupations. Everything that he learned on his assignments was pulling him closer to figuring out the whole riddle behind Voldemort's battle plan. Draco was confident that Harry Potter wasn't the only wizard who could figure out what was going on.

He sighed as he thought back on his mission. It may or may not have compromised everything. His mother had forced him to come face to face with the Golden Trio to identify Harry as Harry. It had taken a great deal of restraint and many thoughts of Ginny to make the decision to lie.

Draco wasn't sure how to tell Ginny that he had essentially saved Harry Potter's life. Or if he even wanted to tell her about it at all. He didn't want to come off as smug or arrogant, because he hadn't done it out of either of those emotions. He did it for Ginny. Because he knew she would never forgive him if he sold out Harry to Voldemort. And then he would truly have no where left to go. Remus would undoubtedly relieve him of his duties, and he would be forced to live the life his father had planned out for him. In many ways, he didn't have much of a choice.

He gently lifted himself out of bed and began pacing around the room. Things had become so complicated. He was sure that Ginny was worth it. He knew that every time he looked into her eyes. But he just wished that it didn't have to be so hard for them.

Suddenly, his eyes locked on a piece of parchment left on the desk. Curiosity got the better of him, and he picked up the paper. His eyes narrowed as he read the letter from Harry and his heart pounded furiously with fresh anger.

Where did Potter get off assuming that Ginny actually wanted to marry him? Did he really expect that she'd be dutifully waiting for him when he got back? He glanced over at Ginny, still sleeping peacefully in bed. His heart softened as he watched her, but his fury remained. He had no idea what she was planning to do about the letter. Was she going to tell him? Would she go back to Harry?

The remainder of Draco's night was consumed by these questions.

Ginny woke up and saw him sitting at her desk. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked sleepily.

"I had trouble sleeping," he replied briskly. Ginny frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Draco asked, holding up the letter from Harry. Ginny's heart sank.

"Draco, come on. We got back here late last night. I honestly just forgot about it. I was planning on telling you though," she insisted. Draco glared at the paper in his hands.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"I don't know," Ginny said softly.

"You don't know?" Draco demanded loudly. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I don't want to hurt him, Draco!" Ginny replied defensively.

"You mean like how he hurt you? Like how he tortured you by not writing to tell you that he was still alive?" Draco asked, flinging his arms around in wild gestures.

"That's different, Draco," Ginny said sharply. "We're talking about breaking a man's heart."

"Are you trying to tell me that his callous treatment of you didn't break yours? Because if you are, then I don't believe you."

"I don't understand why you're so angry, Draco. His letter doesn't change the way I feel about you," Ginny said quietly.

"I'm angry because what I'm hearing from you is that you're going to string the both of us along until you decide who the hell you want to be with," Draco spat. Ginny's eyes widened.

"That's what you think? Draco, I belong to you!" She said firmly, her voice rising in frustration. Draco reached into her top right drawer and pulled out the stack of letters she had written to Harry.

"That's not what these say," Draco retorted. "Shall I address one and send it off to your precious Potter?" Ginny leapt to her feet in anger.

"How dare you go through my personal things!"

"Avoiding the main issue, Ginny?" Draco asked snidely. Ginny snatched the letters from his hand.

"Could you stop your witch hunt for ten seconds to realize that the last letter I wrote to Harry was back in October? The rest of these are yours," Ginny said, removing the top portion of the pile and thrusting them in Draco's face.

"And as for these," Ginny continued, crossing the room to the fireplace. "They don't matter anymore." She tossed them into the fire. "I love _you_, Draco. You, and only you. Forever." Draco was silent and motionless for several moments. He felt like a complete ass for blowing everything so far out of proportion.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I don't know why I acted like that," he apologized quietly.

"It's all right. I understand. I'd be afraid of losing me too," she said with a lopsided grin. Draco smiled back and got to his feet. He pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"How do you think we should handle it?" Draco asked gently. Ginny shook her head in despair.

"I haven't the slightest idea. There's going to be no easy way of doing this. He's going to hate me," she muttered. "Everyone is going to hate me."

"I'm not going to hate you," Draco pointed out.

"You're my boyfriend. You have to not hate me," Ginny said with a laugh.

"I could never hate you, Ginny," Draco said certainly. "Even if you chose that prat over me, I wouldn't be able to hate you."

"Well, I'm not going to, so don't think about it anymore," Ginny scolded.

"What are you going to do if the next time he sees you, he proposes?" Draco asked. Ginny sighed.

"Say no. There's no other way."

--

It was a rainy afternoon at the end of March when the letter arrived. Ginny was wrapped in Draco's arms with her Charms textbook propped open on the bed. Draco had dozed off, and Ginny was turning the pages of her book as quietly as she could manage. Her efforts were for naught, because when the owl tapped on the window, Draco was roused from sleep.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily. Ginny frowned.

"There's an owl at the window," she said in bemusement. Draco followed her gaze to the window. Sure enough, an owl was perched on the sill. Draco disentangled himself from Ginny to retrieve the letter it was carrying.

"It's not from Remus," he said, handing it to Ginny. She examined the handwriting on the envelope.

"It's from my mum," she concluded. Draco tried to read her facial expression, but she gave away nothing. He remained silent while she opened it and read quietly to herself. Finally, she glanced up at him.

"Is everything all right?" Draco asked nervously.

"Well…every_one_ is all right," Ginny hedged.

"What's wrong?"

"Mum doesn't want me to come back to Hogwarts after Easter holiday," Ginny said bluntly. Draco stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what that meant.

"Why not?"

"I think she just found out about the sword incident," Ginny said. "I tried to keep it from her, but she must have found out somehow."

"So…what do we do?"

"I suppose we have to write to Remus. Tell him what's going on, and let him figure out what to do." Ginny sighed and leaned back against the headboard. "This isn't fair."

"What isn't fair?"

"We have to separate, and I don't know if I'll ever seen you again," Ginny said, her voice thick with emotion. Draco touched her cheek gently.

"Don't be silly. We'll see each other again. And I'll write you."

"It won't be the same," Ginny insisted sadly.

"We don't even know what Remus is going to tell us. Maybe we can work out some kind of arrangement."

"There's only one way to find out," Ginny said, moving towards her desk. "Let's write to Remus." Draco watched as she scribbled a letter to Lupin and attached it to the owl still seated in the window. Slowly she turned to look at Draco.

"Draco, I love you."

"And I love you, Ginny," Draco replied, taking her hands in his. "I promise, nothing in this world is going to change that. Not even separation." Ginny smiled weakly.

"You're not going to pull a Harry, are you?"

"I'd rather die," Draco said with a grin.

"Don't say that," Ginny pleaded. "I can't bear to think of you…" She trailed off, unable to finish her thought. Draco shook his head.

"Then don't. I'll be fine." He kissed her gently on the forehead. A sudden knock came at the door. Before Ginny could blink, Draco had transformed into a puppy. She hurried to the door and disabled the enchantments locking it.

"Hey, Romilda," she said when she caught sight of her friend.

"Hey, Ginny. How are you?"

"Oh…I'm all right. I just got a letter from my mum. She doesn't want me to come back here after Easter." Romilda's smile faltered.

"What?"

"She found out about the sword-napping. And she says it's getting much more dangerous now. Word is, things are going to reach a climax soon, and she doesn't think Hogwarts is safe anymore." Romilda sighed.

"I don't know what we'll do without you, Ginny. You've given everyone so much hope." Ginny smiled at this.

"Thanks, Romilda. There's not that much school left after Easter. You'll survive."

"Have you told Colin?" Romilda asked.

"No, I just got the letter now." Romilda shook her head.

"Colin will be devastated. You know how much he cares about you." Ginny looked up at Romilda suddenly.

"You don't think…"

"I don't know, Ginny," Romilda admitted. "It sure seems like it, though."

"He's like a brother to me, Romilda."

"I know. And so does he. But sometimes, you just can't help it," Romilda pointed out gently. Ginny nodded sadly. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend. I know it's raining, but we can just go have a drink in the Three Broomsticks if you want."

"I could use a drink actually," Ginny said with a sigh. "Do you want to come, love?" She asked her puppy. Draco shook his head and curled up in his blanket at the end of her bed.

"Your dog is so sweet," Romilda sighed. "It's like he's a person." Ginny smiled at this and went over to kiss him on the head.

"He is sweet. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Come on, Gin. We'll miss the coach," Romilda prodded. Ginny nodded and gave Draco one last kiss before following Romilda out the door. Colin was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. His face brightened when he saw them.

"Ready to go?" He asked cheerfully. Ginny's heart wrenched at the thought of telling Colin that she was leaving in two weeks and not coming back. She didn't know that she could do it.

She was abnormally quiet during the carriage ride to Hogsmeade. Somewhere in the distance, she could hear Romilda and Colin arguing about quidditch. Suddenly, she felt someone touch her hand.

"Ginny, we're here," Romilda said. The three friends left the carriage and made their way through the rain to the Three Broomsticks. It wasn't very crowded. It seemed that no one wanted to make the trip to Hogsmeade in such weather. They ordered themselves some butterbeers and sat down in a booth.

"I can't believe we're so close to the end of the year," Colin remarked. "Just a few more months, and we're done with our sixth year."

"It's crazy," Romilda agreed.

"I wish we could say the same about the war," Ginny added.

"Has Harry told you how close he is to destroying all of the horcruxes?" Romilda asked. Ginny shook her head.

"I have no idea how close he is. We could be in this war for decades."

"Don't say that, Ginny. I'm sure he's close," Colin insisted.

"Oh! My friend, Penny, just walked in," Romilda exclaimed happily. "I'm going to say hello." She hurried off in the direction of her friend, leaving Colin and Ginny alone. She threw Ginny a pointed look over her shoulder, indicating that she should break the news while she was gone.

"I expect you'll be relieved to see Harry when it's all over, eh?" Colin commented with a knowing grin. Ginny tried to smile in return, but it came across as insincere. Colin noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately. Ginny tried to think of an excuse, but her mind had gone blank.

"Oh…nothing. I can't wait to see him," she mumbled uncertainly. Suddenly, Colin's eyes cleared of their confusion.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" He said quietly. Ginny's face paled.

"What?"

"You're in love with someone else," Colin clarified, still keeping his voice down. Ginny searched for the words to deny it, but she found nothing. And even if she had tried to lie, Colin wouldn't have believed her. He had an uncanny ability to see straight through her lies. It was a gift and a curse.

"Colin…"

"Who is it?"

"You can't tell anyone. Promise me," Ginny pleaded, grasping his hand in desperation. Colin's brow furrowed in concern.

"Who is it?"

"Colin, I can't tell you why or how. I shouldn't even be telling you who, but you're my best friend, and I trust you not to say anything to _anyone_."

"You know you can trust me, Ginny. I promise I won't say a word. And I won't ask any questions if you can't tell me anything more about it," Colin vowed. Ginny nodded and glanced around the pub to make sure no one was within earshot.

"It's Draco Malfoy," she confessed quietly. Colin's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"_What_?" He gasped. "Ginny, have you gone mad?"

"I wish I could explain, Colin, but I can't. You just have to trust me." Colin searched Ginny's eyes carefully.

"Does he love you too?"

"Yes, Colin."

"Have you told Harry?"

"I haven't told anyone. Except you," Ginny said softly. "I wish I could tell you everything so you would be able to understand."

"I do understand, Ginny," Colin said with a sigh. He smiled wanly. "Draco Malfoy is a very lucky man."

"So! What did I miss?" Romilda asked, sitting back down next to Ginny.

"Oh, nothing. Colin and I were just…talking." Romilda noted their pallid expressions and nodded.

"So you told him about staying home after Easter holiday?" Romilda asked. Ginny's eyes widened and she shook her head. Colin frowned and stared at her.

"What?"

"Oops," Romilda muttered. "Guess I'll be going now," she excused herself and headed for the toilet. Ginny sighed and buried her head in her hands.

"What was she talking about, Ginny?" Colin asked. Ginny groaned.

"I wanted to tell you, Colin," she whispered. "I just didn't know how."

"Are there any more secrets I should know about?" He asked dryly. Ginny shook her head sadly.

"Colin, please don't be mad. It's my mum. She doesn't think Hogwarts is a safe place to be anymore. She wants me to stay at home when we go home for Easter holiday." Colin's eyes filled with tears.

"You're leaving me?"

"Don't be silly, Colin. Everyone else is staying. You'll still have Romilda."

"It's not the same, Ginny. You're my best friend and I lo-" Colin started to say, but stopped himself and looked away. His cheeks flushed bright pink.

"Colin, you're my best friend too! And if I had a choice, I would come back and stick out the rest of the year with you, but Mum will never let me." Colin sighed.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way," he murmured.

"Me too, Colin. This war is ruining so much for us."

"Is it safe to come back now?" Romilda asked timidly. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"It's all right. We're okay."

"Define 'okay'," Colin mumbled unhappily.

"Oh, come on, Col!" Romilda said cheerfully. "You'll get to spend more quality time with me!" Colin and Ginny exchanged glances.

"Ginny, please don't leave me!" He pleaded jokingly. Romilda smacked his arm, and the three friends laughed together as they hadn't laughed in a long time. For a brief moment, nothing was wrong with the world.

--

_Dear Draco and Ginny,_

_ I hadn't anticipated this happening. Although, Ginny, your mother is famous for her unpredictability. The solution I have come up with is this. Tonks has just given birth to our son. We named him Ted, for her father. Your mother could not object to you assisting Tonks with the baby, Ginny. Especially since Tonks and I are constantly out of the house. We've had to hire a sitter, but this arrangement will be much more convenient. As for you, Draco, you will also stay with us. It will dissolve the need for mail correspondence, and you can report directly to me. I will speak to your mother, Ginny, and see if she will agree to it. I will come to pick the both of you up at Kings Cross station. Draco, you'll come with me. Ginny, I'd imagine your mother will want you at home for at least a few days. I hope you both are well, and I will see you in two weeks._

_Remus J. Lupin_


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: This is the last obscenely short chapter, I promise. It was either this, or an insanely long combo of 12 and 13.

Chapter Twelve

"Draco, go wait in the compartment," Ginny whispered to the puppy in her arms. "I have to go say goodbye to Colin and Romilda." Draco barked and scampered off. Ginny stepped off the Hogwarts Express and back onto the platform. Colin and Romilda were waiting for her, looking forlorn. Ginny sighed and went to Romilda first.

"Bye, Romilda! Keep the quidditch club going for me, all right?" Ginny said with a smile. Romilda smiled back and nodded.

"Absolutely. It won't be the same without you, though," she replied. Ginny hugged her friend tightly, hoping it wouldn't be for the last time. Romilda gave her one last squeeze before retreating several steps to give Ginny and Colin some privacy. Ginny turned to Colin and he swept her into his arms.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Ginny," he whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too, Col. But I'll write to you. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

The train whistled loudly.

"I have to go, Colin," Ginny said sadly. Colin hugged her once more and kissed the top of her head.

"This isn't goodbye, Ginny."

"I know it isn't."

"We'll see each other again."

"I'm sure of it."

The train whistled again.

"Bye, Col."

"Bye, Gin." She squeezed his hand and smiled comfortingly at him before getting back onto the train. She stood at the window and waved to both him and Romilda until they were out of sight. Then she sighed and returned the compartment, where Draco was waiting for her. She secured the door so he could turn back into himself.

"Are you all right, love?" Draco asked. "You look upset."

"I'm just afraid that something is going to happen to one of them while I'm gone. And maybe that was the last time I'll get to see them."

"Don't say that, Ginny. You'll see them again."

"I hope so," she sighed. Draco opened his arms to her, and she crawled into his lap and slept for the remainder of the journey.

-

When the train arrived at Kings Cross station, true to his word, Remus was there waiting. He gave Ginny a hug when she stepped off the Hogwarts Express.

"I'm so glad to see you are well," Remus said with a smile. "Both of you," he added upon seeing Draco at Ginny's feet.

"How are Tonks and the baby?" Ginny asked as they left platform nine and three quarters. Remus grinned proudly.

"They're fine. Everyone is fine. I can't wait to have you around, Ginny. Tonks will love the company." Ginny laughed.

"I can't wait either. I suppose Mum told you I'll be staying at the Burrow for a few days before I come live with you."

"Yes, she told me. So, Draco, you'll come with me. Your father should be arriving soon to get you, Ginny." They arrived outside the station in time to see Arthur Weasley stepping from a black taxi.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Ginny cried, running to his outstretched arms. Arthur picked up his daughter and spun her around.

"I'm so glad to see you!" He said, hugging her tightly. Ginny could not stop smiling even after he put her down and was greeting Remus.

"Remus, good to see you," Arthur said, shaking his hand. "New dog?"

"Oh, yeah," Remus said slowly. "Tonks wanted a companion for the baby." Arthur shrugged.

"To each their own, I suppose. Molly would have a fit if I came home with a dog," Arthur commented. Ginny nodded vigorously in agreement and Remus laughed.

"Well, Ginny, enjoy your time at home. I will see you in about a week," Remus said, giving her another hug.

"Can't wait," she said honestly. Then she knelt down and giggled as Draco leapt into her arms. "I'll see you soon, love," she whispered. "Stay out of trouble." Arthur gave her a funny look as she stood up, but she pretended not to notice it as she climbed into the cab.

Molly Weasley nearly knocked her daughter over when she entered the kitchen. She hugged her tightly and immediately began fussing.

"Are you hungry, Ginny? Do you want something to eat? I'm almost done washing your bed sheets. They'll be ready by the time you go to bed."

"Mum, slow down!" Ginny said with a smile. "I can finish the laundry."

"Nonsense," Molly said shaking her head. "My daughter has come home from school. She doesn't need to be doing laundry."

"Molly, don't spoil her. She's practically a woman now."

"She's only sixteen, dear. We don't have to train her for life on her own yet." Ginny slipped away from her bickering parents and wandered upstairs. It felt so empty. No one was around anymore. Fred and George lived in their flat, and God knows what they were up to. Percy was gone. Had been for awhile now. And Ron had returned to help Harry and Hermione, as Ginny had suggested over Christmas break. Overall, the house was frightfully quiet.

She slowly opened the door to her bedroom and glanced around. It was almost exactly as she had left it in December. It made her feel horribly nostalgic for the old days. When everyone was happy and carefree. It seemed so long ago. Ginny sighed and sat down on her bed, wondering if things could ever return to that lightheartedness when the war was finally over.

--

"Ginny!" Tonks exclaimed, running out the front door to greet her. She looked amazing, considering that she had just given birth a few months ago. Her eyes seemed tired, but everything else looked great.

"Tonks! It's so good to see you!" Ginny replied, hugging her tightly.

"Come on in and meet Teddy!" She said excitedly, dragging Ginny by the arm into the house.

"Oh, Ginny! I thought I recognized that blur rushing past me," Remus said, poking his head into the nursery. Ginny laughed and waved.

"Yes, it's me." By the time Ginny turned around, Tonks was putting Ted into her arms. Ginny gasped as she looked at the tiny baby boy.

"Oh my God, you guys. He's beautiful. He's got your eyes, Remus," she commented, letting Ted wrap his little fingers around her thumb.

"Thank you, Ginny," Remus said with pride. Ginny handed the baby back to Tonks and watched as the mother laid her child back in his crib to nap. She smiled and hoped that someday, she could have the life that Remus and Tonks shared.

"I thought I heard a Weasley," a deep voice said from the doorway. Ginny whirled around and saw Draco Malfoy leaning casually against the door frame. She grinned and rushed to him, collapsing in his embrace.

"It's so good to see you," Ginny whispered, not wanting to let him go. Draco buried his face in her hair, having almost forgotten what it smelled like.

"It's great to see you, love," he agreed.

"Why don't you two take a walk before dinner?" Tonks suggested. "You can catch up." Draco and Ginny took her up on the idea and stepped outside. The countryside surrounding their home was beautiful with rolling hills and endless fields of wild flowers. They set off hand in hand towards a small pond at the base of the hill the house was situated on.

"How has it been living with Remus and Tonks?" Ginny asked. Draco shook his head.

"Amazing," he replied. "I've never been a part of a normally functioning household, and it's just incredible. Remus treats me like a son, and he's like the father I never had."

"That's great, Draco. You deserve it," Ginny said with a smile.

"Was your mum happy to see you?"

"Of course," Ginny replied. "She was reluctant to let me leave again, but she knows I'll be safe with Remus and Tonks."

"Have you heard from your friends at all?"

"Yes, Colin responded to my first letter. Everything is all right at school. Not much DA activity, but I expected that."

"Any word from Potter?"

"What do you think?" Ginny countered with a sigh. "I'm sure he's out there somewhere, saving the world one horcrux at a time."

"You know, between the four of us, I think we could probably riddle out the location of some of the horcruxes. Remus knows which ones Potter has already destroyed. We could try to help," Draco suggested. Ginny nodded.

"At least it'll give us something to do. Has Remus given you another assignment?"

"Not yet. Things are pretty quiet for the moment. Still, I say things are most likely to happen when everything calms down."

"Maybe," Ginny concurred. They sat down in the grass at the edge of the lake and took in the surrounding beauty. "I'd like to have a home in the countryside. It's just so lovely."

"I want to live in a city for a few years before I settle down, you know?" Draco said thoughtfully. "Just to get the experience of it."

"I can see that. You seem like the type of person to live in some big city like Paris or Rome."

"Well, I'd give up that fantasy in a second if it wasn't what you wanted."

"What?"

"If you didn't want to live in the city, then I wouldn't want to either. I'll go wherever you go, Ginny," Draco said with a smile. Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"You're too good to me."

"There's no such thing," Draco insisted.

"Kids! Dinner!" Tonks called from the top of the hill. Draco stood up and helped Ginny to her feet. He leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley." Ginny smiled and let him take her hand, leading her back up to the house for dinner.

-

Ginny sat out on the porch, rocking Ted in her arms. He was the best-behaved baby she had ever seen. He just sat in her lap while she rocked back and forth on the porch swing, cooing happily. She could only hope that her child would be this quiet and obedient. The front door opened and Draco came outside.

"Hey, love," he said, sitting beside her. "Hey there, Teddy." Ginny smiled.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Oh, uh…" Draco stalled. "I'm not really…I don't, uh…" Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Don't be silly. Here you go," she said, placing Ted in Draco's arms. Draco looked incredibly awkward for the first few minutes, but soon enough, he looked as though he had been cradling babies his whole life. He cooed at Teddy and made faces that made him smile. Ginny watched the pair and felt a warm feeling spread throughout her body. Draco was going to make an excellent father someday. In spite of everything he had been through, there was tenderness in his heart that became readily apparent as he held Ted in his arms.

Suddenly, Remus and Tonks appeared on the front porch, having just apparated home. Tonks caught sight of Ginny, Draco and Ted on the porch swing and smiled widely.

"Aw, don't you all look sweet?" She exclaimed. "Remus, dear. Just look at them." Remus grinned as well, putting his arm around Tonks' shoulders.

"You do look rather picturesque," he agreed.

"How's the Order?" Ginny asked curiously. Remus sighed, sitting down in a wicker chair across from them.

"Confused, as usual," Remus admitted. "Harry only has two horcruxes left. We know that Nagini is one of them. The last horcrux…we don't know where it is hidden, but we do know that You-Know-Who is going to be checking up on it. Harry needs to get there before he does."

"Is that something I can help with?" Draco spoke up. Remus sighed, his forehead wrinkled in thought.

"Perhaps. Would your father know its location?"

"It's very possible. Especially if You-Know-Who is going to be focusing all of his energy on checking it out." Tonks nodded.

"I think you should at least try," she said, looking at Remus for support. Slowly, he nodded in agreement.

"I think so too. When can you be ready to leave?"

"Give me a few minutes," Draco replied.

"I'll take Teddy," Tonks offered, taking her baby from Draco's arms. Draco went inside to prepare, leaving Ginny with a sick feeling in her stomach. Remus noticed the change in her facial expression and he leaned forward to put a hand on her knee.

"He'll be fine, Ginny." Ginny found herself unable to speak, so she just nodded and blinked away tears. Finally, she managed to get to her feet and go inside. She wandered into Draco's room and stood in the doorway.

"I almost started to believe that we wouldn't have to go through this again," she said bitterly. Draco shook his head and touched her cheek.

"This is no different from every other time, Ginny. I'll leave for a little while, and then I'll come back to you. There's no need to worry."

"I wish I had your confidence," Ginny muttered.

"I love you, Ginny," Draco said, pulling her into a hug. Ginny sighed and wished desperately that she didn't have to let him go. But she did.

"I love you too, Draco."

"I'll see you in a few days."

"All right," she said softly. Draco kissed her deeply before disappearing from the room. Ginny couldn't bring herself to watch him vanish before her eyes as he had done so many times in the past several months. Each time he left, Ginny couldn't help thinking that this could be the one time he wouldn't return. That was all it took. Just one time. One time to ruin everything.

Ginny slowly sank onto his bed and buried her face in his pillow. It still smelled like him, and she clung to it desperately until sleep eventually overcame her.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Ginny was singing Ted to sleep when the urgent letter arrived. The owl ruined the progress that Ginny had been making with the fussy child, and she glared at it ruefully.

"What do you want? It had better be good," she said, taking the letter from the owl. In the next moment, her fake DA galleon was activated. It could only mean one thing… Upon opening it, she recognized the handwriting as belonging to Neville.

_Ginny,_

_ Harry is back! He's at the Hog's Head with Ron and Hermione. He's saying that the last horcrux is in Hogwarts, and You-Know-Who is on his way right now to check on it! Recruit everyone you can, and get here ASAP!_

_Neville_

Ginny dropped the letter in shock. This was it. The final battle. It would all be over after tonight. Ginny hastily put Ted in his crib and Floo'd Tonks' mother to come watch him. Draco was gone. Remus and Tonks were gone. She had no way of knowing if they were aware of what was about to happen. Ginny wrote a brief note explaining where she had gone and what was going on. Then she sent an owl to her parents containing the same information.

With that done, Ginny gathered a few belongings and apparated to Fred and George's flat. She knocked hurriedly on the door. She heard quiet murmurs from behind the door, and she knew they must have been in the middle of a PotterWatch broadcast.

"Who is it?" Fred's voice asked from inside. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's your sister, Ginny. Fred, there's no time to lose. Harry's at Hogwarts. Voldemort is attacking tonight," she said to the closed door. There was a moment of silence before she heard the lock open. Fred appeared before her, looking skinnier than she had remembered, but mostly the same.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, I'm serious!" Ginny exclaimed. "We have to go. Now. They're at the Hog's Head." She peered around Fred and saw George sitting on the couch with Lee Jordan. Their expressions were both grave.

"You heard her, George. Let's get a move on," Fred ordered. The three young men bustled around the flat, preparing for what was sure to be an epic battle of good and evil. When they were all assembled, they apparated away to the Hog's Head.

"Aberforth!" George greeted the tavern owner. "Did they leave already?"

"Headed back to Hogwarts just a few minutes ago," Aberforth replied.

"Thank you," Fred said, leading the way to the secret passage leading back to the school. Ginny's heart started beating twice its normal speed. She was nervous for a variety of reasons. First of all, the impending battle was wreaking havoc on her nerves. Secondly, she hadn't had a chance to see Draco before running off to fight. It was incredibly plausible that she wouldn't make it out alive. Thirdly, she was going to see Harry again. How was she supposed to handle that?

Before she had time to figure any of this out, the three Weasleys and Lee Jordan were climbing into the Room of Requirements. A great number of DA members were already assembled. Ginny locked eyes with Harry, and for a moment she felt horribly sick. In spite of everything though, she could not deny that she was happy to see him alive. She smiled brightly, trying to be optimistic that everything would turn out all right. In the next moment, she was nearly knocked over by Colin, who had captured her small frame in a giant bear hug.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed. Ginny laughed and hugged him back.

"Colin! How are you?"

"Excited…nervous," he admitted. "You?"

"Same," she replied. Ginny paused for a moment to see if they were being given instruction, but found that a plan had yet to be formulated. She turned back to Colin.

"Any further developments here at school?"

"Well...Luna is back. But I'm sure you heard about that."

"I'm so glad she's all right. She wrote me a little while ago to let me know she was okay."

"Good, good," Colin mused. Ginny looked into his eyes, and she could tell that he was terrified of what was about to happen.

"You're a great wizard, Colin. You're going to be fine," she said comfortingly. Colin shrugged modestly and blushed.

"Not as good as you, Ginny. Besides, Harry won't let anything bad happen to you." Ginny's heart wrenched at this, but she knew it was true. Harry was likely to give his life to save hers, but Ginny didn't know that she deserved such a sacrifice.

Suddenly, someone bumped into Ginny on her way towards Harry. Ginny recognized the girl as Cho Chang. She had been jealous of Cho for some time, but it had turned to a sort of bitterness now. Cho had never been particularly nice to Ginny, simply because of her connection to Harry. It was just plain rude. And to see her continue to go after Harry made Ginny angry.

She quickly realized that Cho was about to volunteer to take Harry to the Ravenclaw dormitories and decided that she had to intervene.

"No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?" Ginny spoke up. Luna readily accepted the task, and Cho turned to glare at Ginny. She pretended not to notice and turned back to Colin.

"So Harry's gone…what do we do now?"

"I guess we wait," Ginny sighed. "Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"This is his destiny, Ginny. Not ours," Colin said matter-of-factly. At this moment, Hermione came over to Ginny.

"Ginny, I'm so glad to see you!" She exclaimed, hugging her friend. "I heard about the sword stealing. That was a very brave idea."

"Thanks…too bad it didn't work," Ginny said bitterly. Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Yes, it did, Ginny. Snape moved the sword to Gringotts after that. Then Harry, Ron and I broke in and stole it."

"What?" Ginny gasped in shock.

"We got the sword, Ginny. Thanks to you." Ginny's heart soared with pride. Colin clapped her on the shoulder.

"See? It wasn't all for nothing."

"That makes me feel a little better about getting tortured," Ginny said wryly. Hermione and Colin exchanged horrified glances.

"What?" They asked together. Ginny frowned. She had forgotten that she didn't tell Colin. She didn't want him to feel bad.

"Oh…yeah, Carrow had Crabbe and Goyle practice their Cruciatus curse on me for detention. No biggie," Ginny said dismissively. Hermione's face was pale.

"Oh my God. Neville had mentioned they were using torture like that, but I couldn't believe it," Hermione breathed. Colin shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ginny?"

"I didn't want you to feel guilty or responsible. And there was nothing you could do about it after the deed was done." Suddenly, pops filled the air and several members of the Order appeared.

"Ginny!" Molly Weasley exclaimed, rushing over to her. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Ginny, I got your note," Remus interrupted. "Tonks went to her mother's to stay with Ted."

"Anything…else?" Ginny asked, hoping that Remus had seen Draco or had somehow gotten in touch with him. Remus seemed to know what she was asking and his eyes softened.

"No, that's all." Ginny nodded and looked at the floor. At that moment, the door burst open, and Harry and Luna returned.

"Ginny, dear, you can't stay. It's too dangerous," Molly began. Ginny frowned.

"Mum, I want to fight."

"You're much too young, Ginny. It's out of the question."

"No, Mum! I don't think you understand me. I'm going to fight."

"Arthur, please talk some sense into your daughter!" Molly exclaimed in frustration. Arthur sighed and shook his head.

"Darling, I think Ginny should choose-"

"Oh, what do you know?" Molly snapped furiously. "Ginny, you are going to go home and stay there until we get back."

"Mum! This isn't fair!" Ginny shouted. She dared to look at Harry for support. She soon found this to be a mistake; he shook his head, resigning her to deportation.

"Fine!" Ginny exclaimed in surrender. "Guess I'll just be going now." It was then that Percy arrived via Floo Powder in the fireplace. Ginny stared in shock as her brother climbed out of the ashes and attempted to apologize for his past behavior. With her family distracted, Ginny backed slowly towards the staircase. If she could just slip outside…

"GINNY!" Molly shrieked. Ginny froze where she was but let out a cry of frustration.

"Mum, all of my friends and family are fighting in this battle! I can't stand to wait at home and see who makes it out alive!" Ginny shouted, attracting the attention of many in the surrounding area. Remus cleared his throat quietly.

"Listen, Molly, perhaps we can compromise. What if Ginny stayed here, in this room? She could be closer to the action, but she doesn't have to necessarily participate." Ginny could have hugged Remus right there. Molly looked skeptical, but Arthur stepped in.

"I think it's a brilliant idea."

"Arthur!" Molly cried.

"Molly, we don't have time for this," Arthur pressed desperately. Molly finally gave in and nodded her consent. Ginny wordlessly thanked Remus, and he seemed to understand. With great rapidity, the Room of Requirements emptied out as everyone willing and able to fight reported to the Great Hall. Ginny stayed behind, muttering bitterly to herself. Remus hung back for a moment.

"Ginny, I know how you must be feeling. I did my best, considering who your mother is," he said almost apologetically. Ginny shook her head.

"I truly appreciate it, Remus. I really do."

"I'm sure he's all right, Ginny," Remus added, touching her arm gently. Ginny blinked away tears and forced herself to nod.

"I know." Remus pulled Ginny into a brief, comforting hug.

"Take care of yourself," he said seriously.

"You too." Remus gave a short nod and quickly disappeared from the room, leaving Ginny all alone.

It wasn't long before a soft pop announced the arrival of someone new. Ginny glanced up and frowned at who she saw.

"Tonks?"

"Ginny! What's going on? What are you doing here all alone?" Tonks asked in confusion. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Long story short, I'm not allowed to fight. What are _you_ doing here? Where's Teddy?"

"I left him with my mum. I couldn't just hang back while everyone else risked their lives…" Tonks trailed off sadly. Ginny sighed.

"I know exactly what you mean," she replied. Tonks smiled weakly.

"Have you gotten in touch with Draco?" She asked carefully. Ginny's face fell. She had been hoping against hope that Tonks had managed to get a hold of him. But she shook her head.

"No…I have no idea where he is, or if he's all right."

"He is," Tonks insisted, sounding a lot like Remus. Another person arrived, this time climbing through the passageway from the Hog's Head; an old woman with a rather decrepit looking hat.

"Hello?" Ginny asked in confusion. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, perhaps you know my grandson, Neville?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ginny exclaimed. "He's downstairs fighting. Although I don't exactly know what's happening at the moment." Luckily, Harry slammed the door open at this moment and fielded the questions Neville's grandmother had to ask. Before Ginny knew what was happening, Tonks had bolted from the room to find Remus. Ginny turned to look at Harry.

"What-"

"Ginny, you need to leave. Just for a little while. Come on!" Ginny was relieved to hear those words, and she immediately left the Room of Requirements. She started running down the corridor towards the commotion that was going on downstairs. The first chance she got, she began to fire all sorts of spells at Voldemort's followers. She caught sight of Tonks and hurried over to assist her in bombarding the Death Eaters on the grounds from a shattered window.

"Tonks, you have to go back to your mum's," Ginny shouted over the din.

"I can't, Ginny."

"Think about your son, Tonks! He needs you!" Ginny argued.

"The man I love is out there somewhere. I'm not leaving him," Tonks replied firmly. Ginny sighed and knew it was no use. She took aim and managed to hit one of the Death Eaters below square in the chest.

"Good girl!" Aberforth bellowed from behind them. Tonks whirled around.

"Aberforth, have you seen my husband? Have you seen Remus?" She asked, her voice thick with desperation.

"Last I saw he was dueling with Dolohov. No idea where he is now," Aberforth replied as he ran past them. Tonks leapt to her feet.

"Tonks, he's all right. I just know it," Ginny tried. But she knew the look in Tonks' eyes. It was the same look Ginny possessed whenever Remus or Tonks assured her that Draco was all right. It was an intercourse of disbelief and dread. Tonks bolted away, leaving Ginny with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"She'll be fine," Harry insisted. "Now, Ginny. Stay out of the way. Find someplace safe and stay there. We'll be back." Before Ginny could protest, Harry, Ron and Hermione had disappeared. Ginny rolled her eyes and glanced out the window to watch the battle unfold below her.

She wondered if Draco was there. And if he was, which side he was fighting for. She knew that he would be loyal to her at the very least, and he would not revert to his old ways. But to stay alive, he might be required to at least pretend to fight for Voldemort.

-

Ginny had just stunned a Death Eater from a window on the third floor when she heard it. Someone familiar calling her name. Footsteps approaching at a rapid rate. She stood up and searched for the source. She could have cried on the spot when she saw Draco running towards her. He swept her into his arms and nearly suffocated her in his fervent embrace.

"Ginny, thank God you're all right."

"Draco, I was so scared," Ginny whispered. She inhaled and frowned. "Draco, you smell like smoke. Is something on fire?" Draco's eyes darkened. He led Ginny into an empty classroom and locked the door.

"I've just recently become a member of the Harry Potter Saved My Life club," he admitted grudgingly. Ginny's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I was with Crabbe and Goyle. I was trying to convince them that I was still on their side, and that we needed to stop Potter from getting the diadem."

"The horcrux?"

"Yeah. So while we're retrieving the diadem, which I had planned to 'surrender' to Potter the next time I encountered him, the Golden Trio enters and a brawl breaks out."

"Oh no."

"Crabbe and Goyle were pretty much trying to kill them, and I had to stop that without making it look like I was trying to stop them. Don't worry," Draco added, noticing her facial expression. "They're all fine. But Potter had to save my life because I was busy trying to make sure those goons didn't kill anyone." Ginny tried to take it all in, but there was just so much.

"There's something else," Draco continued.

"I don't know if my brain can hold much more information," Ginny said with a weak smile. Draco shook his head.

"You'll like this."

"All right. Shoot."

"Potter has the Elder Wand."

"Excuse me?"

"The Elder Wand. It's part of the legend of the Deathly Hallows. Basically, because Potter has it, he's going to win this battle against Voldemort."

"How?"

"I'll explain it later, Ginny. I just have to go make sure no one disarms him and takes it."

"I'm coming with you," Ginny said immediately.

"Ginny-"

"Don't argue with me, Draco. People have been telling me all day that I'm not old enough, and I'm sick of it. I don't want to hear it from you, either." Draco smiled.

"All I was going to say is I love you." Ginny faltered for a moment. Then she threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too, Draco."

"Look, we can both fight, but we can't be seen fighting together. I'm going to find Potter. I suggest you go down to the Great Hall and see what's going on there."

"Sounds like a plan."

"If you've had enough, or you want to see me, send a pulse to my wand and I'll meet you back here."

"All right," Ginny nodded. Draco kissed her fiercely one more time before running out the door. Ginny found that her heart was much lighter, and she felt more prepared than ever to go to battle. She hurried down the stairs, hurling curses at any Death Eater within range. But her optimism was quickly stifled. She arrived at the top of the staircase leading to the entrance hall just in time to see a wall collapse, burying two of her brothers in the wreckage.

"NO!" Ginny screamed, increasing her speed. By the time she had fought her way down the stairs and through the battle, Percy was dragging Fred's limp and bloodstained body into the Great Hall to rest with the others who had fallen that night. Ginny didn't know exactly when she started crying, but her face was suddenly drenched with tears.

"Where's Mum?" Percy asked hoarsely. Ginny shook her head. "All right. Stay with him. I'm going to go find her." Ginny nodded and knelt down next to Fred's lifeless body. She touched his hand and felt her heart break. She couldn't even begin to fathom the pain she was feeling. It was just too much.

Suddenly, Ginny saw her mother rushing towards them. She tried to swallow but a lump had formed in the back of her throat, making the task impossible. Molly collapsed on the ground, flinging herself across Fred's body, sobbing uncontrollably. Seeing this was too much for Ginny. She couldn't handle it anymore. She walked away and stood in the corner, crying quietly to herself.

"Madame Pomfrey! We need your help!" A voice called urgently. Ginny looked up and saw a few students carrying another boy into the Great Hall. Blood dripped onto the floor, leaving a trail behind them.

"Put him down on the floor! I'll be there in a moment!" Madame Pomfrey replied, sounding utterly inundated. Ginny inched closer to the wounded boy. She turned and promptly dry heaved when she recognized him. Ginny weakly turned back to him and grabbed his hand.

"Colin! Colin, it's Ginny!" She pleaded through her tears. Colin's eyes opened slowly. It seemed to consume much effort to keep them open.

"Ginny…" he managed to say. Ginny shook her head and touched his face helplessly.

"Colin, what happened?"

"Sectum…sectumsem…" he tried to croak out. Ginny's stomach lurched, and she thought she might throw up again. She squeezed his hand gently.

"It's all right, Colin. You're going to be okay," Ginny insisted frantically. Colin's breathing sounded labored and painful. Ginny couldn't stop crying. Colin lifted his arm and cupped her cheek with his bloody hand.

"I never told you, Ginny…" Colin whispered. "I never…"

"Told me what, Colin?" Ginny pressed.

"I…l-love you," Colin choked out. He started to cough and wheeze, looking as though he was on the brink of death. And Ginny was sure that he was.

"Oh, Colin…" Ginny said, shaking her head. She tried to think of something comforting to say to him in his final moments. Something to give him ultimate peace. Finally, she leaned in close to his face and whispered, "I love you too, Col."

Then she kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away in time to see Colin smile just moments before the last breath escaped his lips. Ginny lowered her head and cried, a part of her wishing that it could have been her life instead of his.

"Ginny," Arthur murmured quietly, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. She looked up at him and was horrified to see tears on his cheeks. She had never seen her father cry in her entire life. It was truly heartbreaking.

"Come sit with Mum. She's been asking for you," Arthur said gently. Ginny glanced at Colin's body one last time before obeying her father's wishes. Molly wrapped her arms around Ginny and sobbed. Ginny didn't even know how to begin to comfort her mother. There was nothing to say. She couldn't tell her that everything would be all right, because it was quite clear that nothing would be.

Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared with a somber expression. He was levitating two bodies behind him. Ginny was afraid to look. When she did, she immediately wished she hadn't. Seeing the lifeless bodies of Remus and Tonks was the last straw for Ginny. She cried out in anguish, beyond the point of tears. All she could think about was Teddy. And how he no longer had parents. The added grief caused Molly to throw herself across Fred's body, where she continued to sob.

This was the situation when Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived. Ginny had almost forgotten what they were all dying for. She found herself unable to look at Harry. In a twisted, demented way, she found herself blaming him for the death that was surrounding her. She knew it was wrong, but she was no longer thinking clearly. Ginny looked up and saw Hermione coming towards her. The older girl wordlessly wrapped her arms around Ginny and hugged her for a long time.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," Hermione whispered.

"Me too," Ginny replied, her voice thick with emotion. The sound of hundreds of people crying in unison was driving Ginny mad. She pulled away from Hermione and wiped her eyes.

"I need some air," she said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Hermione asked.

"No, I just…I need to be alone," Ginny replied weakly. Hermione nodded in understanding. Ginny practically ran from the Great Hall. When she got outside, she took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed in relief. Although it in no way dissolved the emotional turmoil she was experiencing, it somewhat cleared her thoughts.

Ginny heard a soft whimper in the shadows and she moved towards it slowly. She came upon a girl, not much older than Ginny herself, who was curled up in the fetal position on the ground. She was bleeding a little from a cut on her forehead, but she seemed to be all right otherwise.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ginny whispered cautiously. The girl gasped and looked up at Ginny fearfully.

"Is my mum here? Is she coming?" She asked hopefully. Ginny wished that she was somewhere else…anywhere else.

"What's your name?"

"Rebecca. Do you know my mother?" Ginny shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't. You should come inside so Madame Pomfrey can look at your head." The girl began to cry and shook her head.

"I have to wait here for my mum. She's coming."

"Do you want me to bring you anything?" Ginny asked. The girl shook her head.

"I just want to go home," she said in a pitiful voice. Ginny sighed.

"I know, Rebecca. It'll all be over soon. And everything will be all right."

"Mum!" Rebecca cried, catching sight of her mother on the grounds. "Thank you, uh…what was your name?"

"Ginny."

"Ginny! Thank you." Ginny watched the girl reunite with her mother before standing up and wandering across the grass. She felt a finger tap her shoulder, and she turned around in fear. She suppressed her immediate reaction to fight when she recognized Draco's face in the dark.

"Draco!" She whispered, throwing her arms around his neck. He held her tightly to him, never wanting to let her go.

"Are you all right? Your eyes are puffy."

"Oh, God. Draco, it's awful," Ginny sobbed. Draco's brow immediately creased with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Draco, they're dead."

"Who's dead?" Ginny cried harder and shook her head, unable to speak. Draco gripped her by the shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Ginny…who is dead?" Ginny inhaled deeply to regain some composure.

"Remus and Tonks. They're dead. And so is Fred. And Colin," Ginny managed to squeak out before dissolving into tears once again. Draco's face paled and he clutched Ginny to his chest comfortingly.

"Oh no," he murmured. "This is terrible." He stroked Ginny's hair gently.

"It's not fair, Draco. They were good people!" Ginny exclaimed. Draco kissed the top of her head.

"I know, love. Remus was the closest thing I ever had to a father." Ginny shuddered, suddenly cold. Everything was going so very wrong. But at least she still had Draco.

"Come inside, Ginny. It's not safe out here," Draco said, starting to lead her back to the castle. Ginny shook her head and pulled him into the greenhouses.

"I can't be in there anymore. It's so dreadfully suffocating. Just sit with me for a moment, please?" Ginny asked with a twinge of desperation. Draco couldn't have refused even if he wanted to. They collapsed onto the ground together and sighed in unison.

"Does Harry still have the Elder Wand?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Saved my ass again, too."

"What? How do you keep getting into so much trouble?"

"I'm trying to save Potter's ruddy ass! It's a dangerous job, seeing as everyone is trying to kill him," Draco retorted defensively. Ginny smiled.

"I know, love."

"Oh, and your brother punched me in the nose," Draco added bitterly.

"Which one?"

"Does it matter which one?"

"Oh, Draco, don't let it bother you." Draco mumbled something under his breath, and it was obvious that he was letting it bother him. Ginny smiled and shook her head. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Draco responded by capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Ginny sighed.

"Draco…this doesn't feel right. We shouldn't be doing this right now. The war isn't over yet." Draco tilted his head slightly to one side.

"That's the point, Ginny. It's not over yet," Draco said softly. Ginny saw a flicker of fear pass across his eyes, and she felt the same emotion reflected in her heart. "And there's something else you need to know."

"What?" Ginny asked cautiously. Draco sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Remus and I had talked about the final battle a lot. About what I would have to do when either side won. Since Potter is going to win…I think I should tell you what that entails."

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to like this?" Ginny asked quietly. Draco looked like he didn't want to continue, but he knew he had to.

"I have to do one last assignment."

"What?"

"The Death Eaters are going to get the hell out of here once Voldemort is killed. I know where they're going, and it's going to be my responsibility to get there and make sure they get turned over to the right officials."

"Draco…" Ginny began, shaking her head.

"Ginny, I have to do this. No one else can."

"No, we'll get someone else from the Order to do it!" Ginny suggested frantically. Draco shook his head.

"Who's going to believe me, Gin? Who's going to trust me after everything that's happened?"

"They'll believe me!"

"Think about it, Ginny," Draco said softly. Ginny didn't want to. She knew he was right. No one was going to believe either one of them. And Draco was right. He was the only one for the job.

"I thought we were done with this," Ginny said, resigning herself to the fact that Draco would be leaving her as soon as the war was over. Draco squeezed Ginny comfortingly and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, love. I don't like it either. But it's the last one. We've done this a dozen times before. It's not going to be any different," Draco insisted. Ginny sighed, not entirely convinced.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'd give it two hours after Voldemort is dead. I'll portkey back to Remus and Tonks' place."

"I'll wait there for you," Ginny promised.

"No, Ginny. Your family needs you. You should go home."

"Draco, you _are_ my home," Ginny cried. "Besides, I can't stand to be around so much sorrow. It'll drive me mad." Draco rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb.

"All right," Draco agreed. "And I hate to say it, but don't forget what I told you when we started this."

"Please don't," Ginny pleaded. "I remember what you told me."

"But I'm going to be fine, so don't worry about it."

"I know," Ginny replied. But the following silence was mutual acknowledgement that neither of them believed it.

--

When Voldemort dropped dead on the floor, Ginny felt a brief moment of elation that was quickly eclipsed by agony. At this moment, Draco was being whisked away to his final mission. Also not in this moment were Remus, Tonks, Fred, and Colin, just to name a few. And at the end of the war, when it was all over, she still couldn't get past the fact that they were actually gone.

Ginny felt arms surround her from behind and someone hugged her tightly. Eventually, she discovered the arms to belong to Hermione. Hermione looked radiant, even though she was covered in dirt smudges and her shirt was ripped in several places.

"It's over, Ginny!" Hermione squealed. "Isn't it wonderful?" Ginny forced a smile onto her face.

"Yeah, I almost can't believe it," Ginny replied in somewhat of a daze. Hermione ran off into Ron's arms, leaving Ginny alone again. But that didn't last long. In seconds, Harry was pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I did it, Ginny!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I beat Voldemort!" Ginny hugged him back, wishing silently that she would pull away and see that it was Draco instead of Harry. Her wish was not granted.

"I'm so glad, Harry," Ginny said, again forcing a smile. Harry grinned back and kissed her passionately. Ginny felt her gag reflex trigger, but she did her best to play along. She wasn't ready to end things with Harry just yet. It was going to break his heart, and he was so ecstatic from winning the battle. She just couldn't bring herself to do it tonight. Tomorrow, maybe. But not tonight.

"I have to go, but I definitely want to talk to you later, Gin," Harry said distractedly. Ginny nodded, fearing that conversation. Harry kissed her on the cheek and walked into a large crowd of cheering people. Ginny watched him and sighed. She was surrounded by hundreds of people, but she had never felt so alone.

-

Two hours after the fall of Voldemort, Ginny made an excuse to leave the Burrow. In spite of the joy that had spread like wildfire at the end of the battle, when the Weasley family had returned home, the pain of losing Fred was all-consuming. Molly could not stop crying, and tears were threatening Arthur's eyes. George was completely silent and stoic. He hadn't said a word since they arrived at home. Hermione was comforting Ron in the living room, and Harry was talking quietly with Bill and Fleur at the kitchen table.

Ginny found an appropriate time to take her father aside and ask for permission to leave for awhile.

"Dad, I'm going to go make sure Tonks' mother is all right with Teddy."

"Ginny, your mother needs you here."

"Dad…" Ginny tried again, her voice breaking. Arthur didn't say another word. He just nodded and gave his daughter a hug. Ginny left the house quietly, trying not to draw attention, particularly from Harry, and apparated to Remus and Tonks'.

It was strange being inside their house and knowing that they would never come home to it. There was an eerie silence when she entered her old bedroom, as though a horrific event had occurred and snatched all of the residents from their beds in the middle of the night. Her bed was unmade. Her alarm clock was going off. Had been for hours now. A reminder to feed Teddy.

After wandering through the entire house, she found it to be deserted. Draco had not yet returned. It was a little after two hours, so Ginny tried not to overreact. She went outside and sat down on the porch swing to wait for him. Against her own will, Ginny surrendered to the exhaustion plaguing her body. She fell asleep.

When Ginny woke up, the sun was rising over the hilltops before her. The birds were chirping gleefully in the trees, as though they were aware of the shifting of power in the wizarding world. Squirrels merrily went about their business, plucking acorns from the soft green grass. A rabbit hopped over into Tonks' garden and nibbled on some cabbage with carefree liveliness. Ginny looked around anxiously. Her heart sank.

Draco had not returned.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Still very much appreciating your reviews. This is the last chapter of part one. After this, it's back to the future! :-)

Chapter Fourteen

The day of Fred's funeral service was glorious. The world was completely unaware of the traumatic event that was causing so many to mourn. When the first shovelful of dirt hit the casket, Ginny felt the full impact of her anguish. Suddenly it was inescapably real. Before this, she could pretend that somehow Fred would come back to her. But now that he was covered in soil and earth, there was no chance of that.

Ginny glanced around. Hermione was supporting Ron, who was pale and looked as though he were about to throw up. Bill and Arthur were supporting Molly, who was in shambles to say the least. George was half-turned away from the grave; it didn't seem like he wanted anything to do with the service. Percy, Charlie and Fleur were looking solemnly off into space, robbed of appropriate responses to the pain they were feeling.

A hand closed around Ginny's and squeezed comfortingly. She knew it was Harry even before she looked up. The last person she wanted to be with was Harry. It had been three days since Draco's disappearance, and Ginny was beginning to fear the worst. She gave Harry a weak smile, pulled her hand back and left the small congregation of mourners.

Ginny walked through the graveyard and paused at the graves of Remus and Tonks. They had been buried yesterday, side by side. It was equally, if not more, painful as today's funeral. She sank to her knees and lowered her head. Ginny was not a particularly religious person, but she could think of nothing else to do but pray.

Her solitude did not last long, however. She should have known that Harry would follow her. He knelt down beside her, and she could sense that he was trying to think of something comforting to say.

"I'm so sorry," he finally murmured. "About Fred. He was a great guy." Ginny wanted to scream and lash out and tell Harry that it was his fault that her brother was dead. But she kept these irrational urges on the inside.

"Harry, please don't," she whispered.

"Listen, I know this is a really rough time for you right now. But there's something I need to ask you," Harry said. Ginny looked up sharply. She knew exactly where this was going and she didn't like it.

"Actually, Harry, there's something I wanted to talk to you about as well. And I think we're both talking about your letter," Ginny said before he could go any further. Harry fell into guilty silence, and Ginny seized the opportunity to continue.

"Harry, you're right. I am going through a rough time right now, and there are a lot of things that used to make sense to me that don't anymore. My head is a little mixed up these days, and I don't know what I want."

"That's okay, Ginny. We can work it out. I'll help you," Harry offered, taking her hand. Ginny pulled away and shook her head.

"Harry, you're not getting this. I need some time for me to figure out some things. I just need some space." Harry frowned.

"What does that mean? For us?" He asked slowly. Ginny sighed and looked down at the grass.

"It means that we should take some time apart. Maybe see other people until I can figure out what I want," Ginny explained quickly, hoping that somehow if she said the words fast enough, Harry would be more likely to accept them. This did not turn out to be the case.

"See other people? Ginny, you're the only person I want to see!" Harry protested.

"If that is true, then you won't mind waiting for awhile to see me," Ginny pointed out. "If it's meant to be, it will be, Harry." Harry was silent for several minutes as he mulled over the consequences of agreeing to this break. He had expected to come back from the war to be greeted by Ginny's open arms. But she seemed to be pushing him away, even before this request for separation.

"Something is different about you, Ginny. I know it was hard being my girlfriend during the war-"

"Wait, what?" Ginny interrupted him. "I was not your girlfriend. You didn't want to make things official before you left. And if, through some horrible miscommunication, we _were_ dating, then you were a terrible boyfriend! You didn't write to me like you promised. All I got was one measly little letter out of the eight or nine months that you were gone! Is that fair? Is it fair that I had to wait and wonder if you were still alive? Did you think about me at all while you were off saving humanity?" When Ginny finished her speech, she almost immediately wanted to take it back. She hadn't meant to explode like that, but her nerves had been driven to the breaking point.

Between losing Fred, Colin, Remus, Tonks, and possibly Draco, Ginny could barely form rational thoughts, let alone control the irrational ones. Harry blinked in surprise, his mouth slightly agape. Ginny shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have-"

"No, Ginny, you're right. You're absolutely right about everything," Harry said sadly. "I didn't treat you right while I was gone. You have every reason to be upset with me." Ginny sighed. Now that he was being sympathetic, it was even harder to consider the possibility of telling him about Draco.

"Gin!" Bill called from Fred's gravesite. "Ginny, come on. We're leaving." Harry got to his feet and held out his hand to her. Ginny hesitated for a moment before accepting the assistance. This time, Harry let go of her hand when she was standing upright. Ginny sighed, knowing that she had hurt him. She felt bad about it, but after the turmoil he had put her through, she couldn't even dream of taking it all back.

--

"Ginny! Come inside, Ginny! Your father wants to talk to you!" Molly called from the kitchen window. Ginny, who had been flying in lazy figure eights above the backyard, guided her broom down to the ground and dismounted. She walked in the back door and leaned her broom up against the wall.

"Ginny, what have I told you about leaving your broomstick against the-" Molly began, but she was cut off by Bill.

"Mum, let it go," he murmured sternly. Both mother and son observed Ginny as she released her unruly hair from its ponytail. She didn't look well. It had been a week since the end of the war, and Ginny had essentially stopped eating. Her face was gaunt and pale, accentuating the dark circles beneath her eyes. It was clear that she hadn't slept in days. The only one faring worse than Ginny was George. He hadn't said a word to anyone since Fred's funeral.

"He's in the sitting room, Ginny," Molly said quietly. Ginny nodded and wandered over to her father, who was sitting on the couch. His smile seemed strained, and his eyes looked tired. He was holding a piece of official-looking parchment in his hands.

"What's that?" Ginny asked. Arthur sighed and patted the cushion beside him. Ginny sat down.

"It's Remus Lupin's will," he answered. "There are a few things in here that apply to you, and I want to talk to you about them." Ginny's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Me?"

"He was very grateful for your help with Teddy. And Remus didn't have many family members to inherit his possessions."

"What did he say?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well, first of all," Arthur began, putting on his glasses. "Both Remus and Tonks have requested that you be Ted's godmother. Would you have any objections to that?" Ginny gasped in shock.

"No, of course not!" She exclaimed, still floored by such a great honor. Arthur's smile became a little more genuine.

"I don't think they could have chosen a better person for the position," he said, putting his hand on her knee. Ginny smiled for the first time in awhile.

"Thanks, Dad."

"The next thing is this," Arthur continued reading. "Apparently, he wants you to go into his desk in his bedroom where he has left you a letter. It'll only open for you." Ginny frowned in confusion. She had no idea what that meant. Arthur was looking at her, hoping to get some indication of recognition. But Ginny was equally clueless.

"That's strange," she said softly.

"The last thing," Arthur pressed on, "is about the house. He wants Tonks' mother to take what she wants of their possessions, and then the house is yours." Ginny's mouth fell open.

"What?"

"It's right here if you want to read it for yourself. Remus wants you to have the house," Arthur repeated. Ginny couldn't speak. She couldn't believe that Remus had left her such a generous gift. If she could, she would refuse the offer. But apparently, this was something Remus really wanted her to have. She couldn't refuse one of his last wishes.

"I don't even know what to say," she whispered. Arthur shook his head.

"I don't either, Ginny. It's wonderful that he thought so highly of you as to leave you his house, but it really is such an extravagant gift."

"I agree," Ginny said, still in awe. "What should I do?"

"It's up to you, sweet heart. You can live there. You can sell it. You can rent it. It's your house."

"Does Mum know?" Ginny asked softly. Arthur frowned.

"No. I have a feeling what she's going to say about it, though."

"So what do you suggest, Dad?"

"If you want to live there, then I suggest you make the arrangements to do so before we talk to your mother. It will give her less of an opportunity to object."

"What if…" Ginny trailed off, still trying to formulate a plan. Finally she came up with an idea. "What if I asked Hermione to live with me? She doesn't have anywhere to live since she sent her parents away. And she'll be closer to Ron."

"It's a thought," Arthur mused. "Like I said, make your arrangements soon, if that's what you want to do."

"Thanks, Dad," Ginny said, throwing her arms around her father's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ginny." Ginny rose from the couch and immediately began searching for Hermione. She found the spare bedroom where Hermione normally stayed to be empty. This being the case, she knew exactly where to find the older girl. Ginny reached Ron's bedroom and knocked loudly on the door. She heard frantic scuffling and mutters coming from inside, and she knew just what she had interrupted.

"Who is it?" Ron demanded irritably from inside the room.

"It's Ginny. I need to talk to Hermione."

"Can't it wait?" Ron snapped.

"No," Ginny replied rudely. "It's important."

"Ron, I'll just go," Ginny heard Hermione say softly. Ron was clearly not very happy about it, but in a few moments, the door opened and Hermione stepped out.

"Hey, Ginny. What's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you outside?" Ginny asked, casting a suspicious glance at Ron, who was obviously eavesdropping. Hermione nodded and the two girls made their way outside into the backyard. It was a beautiful May afternoon with bright sunshine and a cool breeze. Ginny didn't stop walking until they were a generous distance from the kitchen. She didn't want her mother to accidentally overhear.

"Is something wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked with concern. Ginny shook her head.

"No, I just have a proposition for you," Ginny replied.

"What kind of proposition?"

"Living arrangements," Ginny elaborated. Hermione raised her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm listening," Hermione said with interest.

"My dad just read me Remus' will. He left me his house," Ginny blurted out. Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Ginny knew she must have had a similar reaction when her father had told her the news.

"Really? That's incredible!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come live there with me. I just need to get away from this place…you know?"

"I understand that."

"And my mum might be slightly more inclined to let me go if she knew you were coming with me."

"Ginny, I don't know what to say. This sounds perfect."

"Great. You'll be closer to Ron, and I'll be close to home incase Mum needs me for anything."

"This seems almost too good to be true," Hermione breathed. Ginny smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"It does, doesn't it?"

"When are we going to move in?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking sometime next week? We should probably get settled in this summer before I go back to Hogwarts."

"You're going to finish?"

"I want to," Ginny replied earnestly. "It's important to me."

"Good for you, Ginny," Hermione nodded. "I think it's a bit superfluous in my personal opinion. You're a very smart witch, Ginny."

"Thanks, Hermione. But I think you're confusing me with you," Ginny said with a grin. Hermione laughed and shook her head. The girls were silent for a few minutes. Hermione looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't know how. Finally she spoke.

"Harry's been asking about you, Ginny," she said softly. "He wants to make sure you're all right." Ginny looked away.

"Why won't he ask me himself?"

"He's trying to give you your space, like you asked," Hermione pointed out. "He's just worried about you. We all are."

"I'm just having some trouble handling my grief," Ginny replied simply. "It'll pass eventually."

"But Ginny, you haven't been eating. You're going to get very sick if you don't start," Hermione said gently. Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"I never feel hungry," she said. "Hermione, don't you think I would be eating and sleeping if I could? I just can't right now." Hermione looked sad and sympathetic, but she didn't say another word about the subject. Instead, she excused herself and left to help Molly prepare lunch. Ginny remained outside on her own. She sat down in the grass and laid back to look up at the sky. She half-expected to look over and see Draco lying beside her. Tears sprang to her eyes when she realized that it was impossible.

Draco had been gone for a week. He hadn't written to her, or sent anything to indicate that he was still alive. She had a gut feeling that he wasn't dead, even though she doubted that on occasion. Ginny had yet to give up hope that one day Draco would come back to her like he had promised. And like she had promised, she would wait for him. No matter how long it took.

--

Ginny left Hermione to examine the rest of the house and entered Remus and Tonks' bedroom. She moved across the room to Remus' desk. She didn't know quite where to look for the letter, so she started in the middle. It was filled with paperwork from his teaching days at Hogwarts. There was no sign of her letter. She moved on to the next drawer. Under a stack of important correspondence was a large manila envelope. Ginny's name was scrawled across the front.

She lifted the envelope from the drawer and went to sit down on the bed to open it. For some reason, her heart was pounding anxiously. Ginny opened the document and pulled out two sheets of paper. The first was addressed to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ If you are reading this letter, then I have unfortunately perished in battle. I hope you don't feel too much sadness for my untimely death. I gave my life to make the world a better place for you, for Teddy, and for everyone else of your generation. But onto business._

_I have included in this envelope another letter addressed to no one in particular. It explains everything about the spy arrangement with Draco Malfoy and your position in the Order. I have signed it and Tonks has signed it. If you ever need to convince someone in the future of the service you both provided to the wizarding world, all you would need to do is show them this letter. They'll have no choice but to believe my word. _

_Of course, it is up to you to decide how to handle things. You may never need to tell anyone what you and Draco have done. I just know how difficult it will be to make people believe this story, which even I think sounds far-fetched. So keep this letter safe incase you decide to use it in the future._

_I also imagine that you are wondering why I left you my house. In short, you are the most deserving person I know. You have been a great help to myself and Tonks, and even this gesture doesn't seem grand enough to repay you fully. I hope the rest of your life is filled with love and happiness, as mine certainly was._

_Best Wishes,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

Ginny wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Her heart ached for Remus. She wished he was still alive with every fiber of her being. He was a good man. He didn't deserve to die. Hermione appeared at the door.

"Ginny, this place is amazing!" She exclaimed. Then she paused. "Are you all right?" Ginny sniffled and shoved the letters back into the envelope.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm just so sad that they're gone, you know?" Ginny said shakily. Hermione nodded sadly.

"I know, Ginny. It's heartbreaking."

"I suppose I'll take my old room," Ginny said, not wanting to talk about death any more. Hermione nodded.

"I'll take the room across the hall from you." Ginny tried not to show any emotion. That room had been Draco's. She had cleared out what few possessions he kept there before Hermione had arrived.

"Sounds good," Ginny said with a forced smile.

"Do you want to order Chinese for dinner? I'm in the mood for chow mein."

"Fine," Ginny agreed. "I'm just going to put some things away in my room." Hermione nodded and went into the kitchen. Ginny shut her door and looked around. It felt wonderful to have her own space. The house was a small ranch style building with plenty of room for two young girls. Ginny was determined to keep Tonks' garden alive out of respect to her.

Ginny opened her bottom right desk drawer to put the letters from Remus away. Suddenly, she caught sight of a new letter. A letter she hadn't seen in weeks. A letter from Draco.

She couldn't help remembering the night she had asked him to write that letter. He was helping her study for Charms. They were sitting in her bed. He had stolen the letter she had written him, and as her revenge, Ginny requested that he write her a letter too. A final letter, incase he never returned to her. She hadn't encountered an opportunity to read it, since Draco had always come back. Ginny didn't want to admit to herself that he wasn't coming back, but at the same time, she was longing for a taste of him. She took a deep breath and began to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ At first I didn't understand why you wanted me to write you this letter. It seemed like a strange way to get back at me for invading your privacy. So when you asked me to write you a letter, I was a little taken aback. But then I got to thinking. And I realized that you care about me enough to want something of mine if I never come back. Whether you want to believe it or not, Ginny Weasley, you are falling for the incredible and irresistible charm of Draco Malfoy._

_Since this is hypothetically my last opportunity to tell you how I feel, then I guess there is no reason for me to mask anything. I'm falling in love with you, Ginny. Every day, just a little bit more. I can only hope that you're feeling the same way, and I really hope that we get to spend more time together before you're forced to read this letter. With any luck, I'll be able to tell you how much I care about you in person._

_You've fallen asleep against my shoulder now, and I don't want to risk waking you up by moving my arm too much, so I think I'll wrap things up. I just want you to know that you deserve all of the very best things in this world, and if you want me, then I will do everything in my power to make sure you get them. I know I said at some point that you are more trouble than you're worth. But I was so wrong. You are worth it, Ginny Weasley. You are worth everything. And I will always come back to you._

_Fondly,_

_Draco Malfoy_


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Just a reminder, Part Two is leaping ahead to the future, picking up where the prologue left off. As always, thank you for your reviews.

Part Two

Chapter Fifteen

"Ginny? I asked you a question!" Hermione snapped impatiently. Ginny glanced up suddenly. Her thoughts were obviously elsewhere, although she doubted she would be paying attention even if she wasn't distracted.

"Hermione! We've been looking at flower arrangements for three hours! Just pick a bloody centerpiece!" Ginny retorted crossly. Hermione glared, but didn't say anything more. She selected an arrangement a few minutes later and informed the florist. Ginny stood at the window, watching the throngs of people bustling through Diagon Alley. Every time she caught a glimpse of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye, her head whipped to the corresponding direction. She chided herself for feeling disappointed when her gaze did not come to rest upon Draco Malfoy.

"Okay, the flowers are done. Now it's time for the fun part," Hermione said with sparkling eyes. Ginny looked at her friend nervously, wondering if their definitions of "fun" would coincide.

"What's that?"

"Bridesmaid dresses!" Hermione squealed excitedly. Ginny rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide a smile. She loved to pick out formal dresses for special occasions, and even though she felt completely confused inside, she still found herself looking forward to the dress search.

She let Hermione drag her into a bridal boutique, and she tried to at least pretend that she was listening to Hermione's prattle. Before she knew it, Ginny was standing on a platform surrounded by a one hundred eighty degree mirror, waiting for Hermione to select the first dress to model.

"Okay, this is the one Fleur likes," Hermione said with a slight wrinkle of the nose. She waved her wand and Ginny's wardrobe changed. She was suddenly adorned in a knee-length, frilly, pink atrocity.

"Oh…my…god," Ginny whispered. "This…is…"

"Horrendous," Hermione finished in awe.

"Please. Get it off me," Ginny pleaded, looking around to see if anyone in the store was watching. Hermione graciously waved her wand and the pink was replaced with a blue satin A-line dress. Ginny turned around, examining it from several angles.

"I don't know. What do you think?" She asked Hermione, who was studying the dress very carefully.

"I think we'd need to go darker," she said, flicking her wand. The turquoise shade deepened to a sapphire, and Hermione began her observation again.

"I like this better," Ginny agreed, spinning around. Hermione nodded.

"Definitely an improvement. All right! Next!"

Two hours later, Hermione and Ginny had decided on lavender bridesmaid dresses and a deep violet for Ginny's maid of honor dress. Hermione waved her wand one last time with a funny sort of smirk on her face. Ginny looked down, expecting to be back in her muggle jeans and blue t-shirt, but instead, she found herself in a beautiful, ball-gown style wedding dress.

"You're going to be such a beautiful bride, Ginny!" Hermione sighed with a smile. Ginny felt her heart fall slightly as she glanced at herself in the mirror. For the longest time, she had one vision of her wedding day. A gown just like the one she was wearing, and a groom just like the man who had appeared outside the window.

Draco had been aimlessly wandering the streets of Diagon Alley, half-heartedly hoping to bump into the woman who continually found her way into his thoughts. He almost thought he was hallucinating when he first saw her in the bridal store. First of all, she looked positively angelic in the white wedding gown, and secondly, he had convinced himself that they weren't going to see each other ever again. When he blinked several times and she didn't disappear, his heart wrenched painfully. Their eyes locked and fused; shared emotions permeated the atmosphere around them.

"Ginny? Are you all right?" Hermione asked cautiously, noticing her friend's sudden rigidness and pointed stare. Before Ginny could mask her change in disposition, Hermione was glancing in the direction of Ginny's gaze.

As soon as Hermione caught sight of Draco, he quickly dropped Ginny's eyes and left the window. Ginny watched him go, wanting desperately to chase after him. But the look on Hermione's face kept her rooted to the spot.

"Was that Draco Malfoy?" She exclaimed in shock. Ginny swallowed, finding it more difficult than she had expected. She needed to stay calm. Pretend like nothing was wrong. Hermione couldn't suspect anything, because Ginny knew Hermione could figure out everything from the slightest suspicion.

"I think so. He looked very familiar," Ginny replied casually. Hermione watched the window for a little while longer, as though hoping for another look.

"I thought the war was the end of him," Hermione commented, clearly confused by his obvious vitality. Ginny's eyes threatened to water, but she willed against them.

"So did I," she agreed quietly.

"Well," Hermione began, done with the subject entirely. "I think we had a very productive morning. Do you want to get lunch before heading home?" She waved her wand, and Ginny's street clothes replaced the gown.

"Sure," Ginny replied somewhat distractedly. She ran her fingers through her gentle curls and muttered the charm for curing headaches. "I'll wait for you outside, Hermione." Hermione waved Ginny on and wandered over to the cashier. Ginny stepped outside and quickly scanned the streets. Her heart sank when she saw no trace of Draco amongst the throngs of people bustling about.

Suddenly, a hand snatched her arm and dragged her into an alley between the bridal shop and the bakery next door. Ginny yelped as she was pressed against the brick wall by a strong body.

"Sorry for scaring you," Draco apologized immediately. "But I didn't want to risk Granger coming out and seeing us together." Ginny glared at him.

"Why are you abducting me in alleyways on Diagon Alley? Did we not finish our conversation already?"

"Stop pretending like you weren't happy to see me just now. I know you, Ginevra," Draco whispered with a nearly imperceptible smile. Ginny sighed and glanced anxiously at the sidewalk for Hermione.

"Can you get to the point? We don't have much time," Ginny reiterated.

"I leave for Paris in the morning. Is there nothing I can say to change your mind?" Draco demanded bluntly. Ginny stared at him, her mind suddenly blank. She wanted to think through things logically. She wanted to weigh her options and decide in favor of the best one. But her brain refused to process anything of substance. Draco studied her for several long moments before sighing and stepping back from her.

"I suppose I'll take your silence as a no," he said in a defeated tone. "I love you, Ginny Weasley. But if it is your wish, I'll go back where I came from and never speak to you again." Ginny's eyes swam with tears, and she searched for the words she longed to say. But she came up empty handed, and Draco gave one solemn nod before vanishing into thin air.

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice interrupted the silence. Ginny took a deep breath, brushed a tear from her cheek and emerged from the alley with a bright smile on her face.

"There you are!" She chirped in a cheerful tone that sounded false to her own ears. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you lurking in a dark alleyway?"

"Oh…I thought I saw a galleon on the ground. But it was just a foil candy wrapper. So, are you hungry? I'm starving!" Ginny changed the subject rapidly and dragged Hermione towards a café before her friend could ask any more questions.

--

_Unbelievable_, Ginny thought as she glanced up from Fred's tombstone. She didn't need him to turn around to know that it was Draco who was standing in front of Remus and Tonks' graves. He had been there when she arrived, and she was hoping that he'd leave so she could go pay her own respects.

Ginny watched as Draco waved his wand gracefully. A rose bush sprouted from the grass between their gravestones, and the vines curled up and around the markers. Beautiful pink roses blossomed here and there, with an occasional white rose thrown into the mix. Ginny didn't realize she was smiling at first. It wasn't until Draco had turned around and made eye contact that she noticed she had indeed been smiling. But she stopped as soon as he saw her.

"Following me?" He asked casually, walking over to her. Ginny shook her head wordlessly. Draco glanced down at the grave she was standing over. His expression softened and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I'm still very sorry about your brother, Ginny," he said quietly. Ginny nodded and avoided his eyes.

"What are we going to do about this, Draco?" She asked.

"About what?"

"About us."

"I didn't realize there was an 'us,'" Draco replied with a smirk. Ginny gave him a withering look.

"Could you please at least pretend to be serious for two minutes?"

"I just don't know what there is to talk about, Ginny. Every time we see each other, you tell me that you don't want me anymore and that you're going to marry Potter. Pretty sure I can figure out what that translates to."

"Draco, it's not like that," Ginny protested. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Then what am I missing?"

"I'm just confused, Draco. I thought you were dead for so long and then all of a sudden you show up. While you were gone, I spent a lot of time trying to live my life without you. It wasn't easy at all, but I had to do it. Somewhere along the line, I let myself fall in love with Harry again." Draco recoiled. His eyes were a mixture of bitterness and desperation. "I'm not even sure who you are anymore. Do you know who I am? Maybe we're different people. Maybe we don't fit anymore."

"Ginny, we both know that's rubbish. We were going all the way." Ginny sighed and shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Things have changed." Draco nodded in defeat.

"Well, like I said this afternoon, I'm leaving for Paris tomorrow. If you change your mind, come find me in London. If not…I'm finished," Draco said quietly. Ginny's heart was breaking all over again as she watched him walk away. Just like before, she wanted to chase after him and take everything back. But she was babysitting Teddy, and she was already running late.

Ginny arrived at Andromeda Tonks' home a few moments later. She was barely in the door before she was almost barreled over by a very energetic five year old.

"Aunt Ginny!" Ted screeched, wrapping his little arms around her knees. Ginny laughed and ruffled his brown hair.

"Hey, Teddy! How are you?"

"Fine!" Ted replied with a toothy smile.

"Ready to go to the park?" Ginny asked, squatting down to his eye level. Ted nodded eagerly. In his excitement, his hair rapidly changed color from brown to purple. Ginny giggled and shook her head.

"You are definitely a Tonks," she said, kissing his cheek. Andromeda appeared in the hallway and smiled at Ginny.

"How are you, Ginny?"

"Very well. How are you?"

"Getting by. How's Harry doing?"

"He's all right. He's Ron's best man, so they've been spending a lot of time together doing male bonding activities or something."

"Boys will be boys, Ginny. Remember that," Andromeda advised. Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Don't I know it?"

"Well, you two have fun."

"Thanks, Grandma. We'll be home for dinner," Ginny said, taking Teddy by the hand. Ted was the sweetest little boy in the world. His quiet and polite habits almost certainly came from Remus. It made Ginny a little sad to look into the child's eyes. He had so much of Remus in him, and she wished with all her heart that the boy could have known his father.

--

"Ginny?" Harry called from the couch. Ginny finished pouring both of them a glass of wine and returned to the sitting room.

"What?"

"I have a question," Harry said slowly. Ginny handed him his glass.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked carefully. Harry smiled.

"No," he replied. Then added, "Well…not yet."

"Oh, _that_ makes me feel better."

"Just wait. It's really not that bad," Harry said soothingly. "I just wanted to know if you were still a virgin when we started dating." Ginny froze. Draco had been her one, her only. Harry would undoubtedly want to know who she slept with if she admitted it. Either way she was going to have to lie.

"I…uh…no," she finally answered. And that was the end of honesty. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Who was the lucky guy?" He asked, just as she had expected him to. Fortunately, she knew what she was going to say.

"Colin," she replied quietly. Harry's eyes widened.

"Colin? Colin Creevy?"

"We were best friends, Harry. We were hanging out one night and things just went a little too far. You can understand that, can't you?" Ginny asked, almost pleading. Harry nodded vigorously and took a sip of wine.

"Of course I can. I've slept with a bunch of girls under those circumstances."

"A bunch?" Ginny inquired with disgust. Harry saw her facial expression and immediately began searching for a way out.

"Not a bunch," he said hastily. "Don't look at me like that, Ginny. I didn't mean it like it sounded. I haven't slept with that many girls."

"Ok, I don't want to talk about it anymore, Harry. Let's just work on our party plans, because our reservations need to be in by tomorrow," Ginny said, rubbing her temples. The two of them started working on bachelor and bachelorette party plans in awkward silence.

Ginny eyed Harry uneasily from across the room. Neither of them was giving very much away about their plans, but Ginny had seen a stripper ad when she served Harry his wine. She couldn't help being a little leery of the idea of Harry at a party with unlimited alcohol and a professional stripper. Although it had never been a big deal, Ginny had seen him look at other women when they were together. She had brushed it off most of the time, reassuring herself that he was still a guy, even if he was her fiancé.

"This party is going to be a ruddy good time," Harry commented proudly as he finished his guest list. "I can't wait for Friday." Ginny smiled weakly in agreement and continued working on her itinerary.

"I know you don't want to reveal too much, but can you tell me where yours is going to be so I don't accidentally take Hermione to the same place?" Ginny asked as she flipped through catering hall ads. Harry chuckled.

"I don't think you'll be bringing Hermione here. My party is going to be hosted by the hottest strip club in London," Harry replied boastfully. Ginny's stomach turned unpleasantly.

"Oh," she said softly. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"What are you talking about? Of course it's a good idea!" Harry exclaimed. "It's a classic bachelor party! Strippers and booze. What could be better?" Ginny tried not to show her disapproval. She didn't want to get into an argument with Harry. If they argued, then she would be forced to accept what Draco had stated so plainly. She wasn't happy. Keeping her lips pressed firmly together, Ginny returned to her work.

"Where are you taking Hermione?" Harry asked, stretching out across Ginny's couch. She watched him for a moment, noticing every little detail of his persona. His feet were on the coffee table; she'd asked him not to do that several times before. His shirt was untucked and wrinkled. He had an air of arrogance about him that became apparent in very subtle ways.

"Ginny?" Harry waved his hand in her line of vision. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the party," Ginny mumbled.

"Did you decide where to take her?" Harry asked again. Ginny only paused for a moment before she replied.

"Paris."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Wednesday melted into Thursday, which faded quickly into Friday. Ginny had made all the preparations for Hermione's party. It was taking place at a popular club in the heart of Paris. She had sprung for accommodations in fancy hotel with an unobscured view of the Eiffel Tower. She had to hand it to herself. She knew how to plan a bachelorette party.

Ginny tried to convince herself that she had arranged for the party to take place in Paris for reasons other than the fact that Draco was living there. She was reassured by reminding herself that Paris is a very luxurious and romantic place for such an event, and it would be a new experience for most of the girls who were attending. It had the potential to be raunchy, but it was certainly not overstated.

She began to get ready two hours ahead of time. The guests were instructed to meet her there, and Ginny would escort Hermione. Ginny had purchased an entirely new dress solely for the occasion. It was black and drop-dead sexy. The plunging v-neck showcased her ample bosom nicely, and a black band of tonal matte wrapped around her waist, leaving some skin showing and defining her hourglass shape. The straps crisscrossed over her upper back, allowing the rest of her skin to remain elegantly bare. The dress ended a little above the knees, showing a divine amount of leg. She wore black high heeled sandals and curled her hair to complete the look. When she showed up at Ron and Hermione's apartment to pick her up, Hermione was speechless.

"Ginny…I barely even recognize you," she said in awe. Harry ambled up to the door to see what the fuss was about, and he nearly began to drool on the spot.

"Merlin, Ginny," Harry breathed, reaching for her. "Perhaps we should reschedule the parties for another night." He touched the skin left bare on her waist as if in some sort of trance. Ginny rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry, love. Hermione and I are running a little late. We need to be off." Harry dragged Ginny into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Can't I just admire your beauty for one more minute?" He whispered, nibbling on her neck and earlobe.

"I wish I could stay," Ginny replied, somewhat forcefully detaching herself from Harry's grip. "But we really do need to get going. The girls are waiting." Harry groaned, his erection now apparent in his black slacks.

"Fine, but you're all mine later."

"I'm all yours forever," Ginny reminded him, holding up her hand.

"Oh, come on, Ginny! I can't wait to get to wherever we're going!" Hermione squealed excitedly, grasping Ginny's arm.

"All right, let's go. Take care of my brother, Harry," Ginny called over her shoulder as Hermione pushed her out of the apartment.

"Where are we going? Can you tell me now?" Hermione asked giddily. Ginny grinned and took her friend's hand.

"Why don't I just show you?" She suggested. With a wave of her wand, both girls were apparating to Paris. When they landed gracefully outside the club, they were immediately rushed upon by all of the guests. Hermione was gasping with excitement when she realized where they were, and the general vivacity of the group was contagious.

The girls made their way inside and found seats at the bar. Ginny ordered margaritas for everyone and tapped her glass to make a toast.

"Girls, we all know why we're here. We're here to celebrate our dear friend, Hermione's, last night as a single girl out on the town! So let loose, drink like a fish, and dance like a hippogriff!" All of the girls laughed and saluted Ginny's toast before taking a drink.

"All right, now who wants to dance?" Hermione asked. Almost everyone made their way to the dance floor as soon as the words passed her lips. But Ginny remained at the bar. She finished her margarita and sighed.

"Another margarita, mademoiselle?" The bartender asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Give me your strongest," she replied. The bartender eyed her uncertainly for a moment before mixing her a drink. He slid it across the bar.

"The pain will still be there when you wake up tomorrow," he said quietly. Ginny looked at him with desperation.

"As long as it's gone tonight, I don't care. I refuse to ruin my best friend's party because I'm a hopeless idiot," Ginny replied, examining the mystery drink.

"Well, then that's the stuff. It'll wipe your memory clean for at least five hours."

"Then, to amnesia," Ginny said, raising her glass in salute. She had the glass at her lips when she froze. Sitting alone across the bar was none other than the memory she had been looking to erase. There was no possible way that he could be in this bar on the same night that Ginny was hosting Hermione's bachelorette party. It was all too serendipitous. He hadn't noticed her yet. He was preoccupied with the shot glass in his hands. He was staring at it intently, as though he were wishing on it like it was a birthday candle. Then, he downed it in one gulp. When his gaze trailed back down from the ceiling, it came to rest on the woman across the bar, watching him in awe.

"Oh, this can_not_ be bloody happening," Draco muttered to himself. He slapped his money down on the bar and started for the door. He left the bar and welcomed the cool air on his face, which was suddenly much warmer than it had been when he had walked over. He had just started to believe that what he had seen was a hallucination when a hand closed around his arm.

"Draco, wait," her smooth voice commanded. Draco paused, but did not turn to face her.

"What do you want with me? I told you I was finished. You rejected me twice. I'm not sure my ego could sustain a third time," he growled through gritted teeth.

"Rejected you?" Ginny exclaimed indignantly. "I never rejected you! You were the one thing I wanted the most in this world!"

"Then what the bloody hell are you doing with _this_ on your finger?" Draco shouted angrily, snatching her hand and shoving the ring in front of her face. Ginny's eyes sparked furiously as she pulled her hand away.

"You know, that could have been our engagement ring on my finger if you had only mustered up the courage to ask me to marry you when we had the chance!"

"You don't think I planned on marrying you, Ginny? I bought the ring. I bought the damn wedding ring the night before I was captured! I was going to propose to you the very next day!" Draco thundered, gesturing wildly with his hands. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a small cloth bag. Ginny watched as a beautiful diamond engagement ring fell into his open palm.

"This would have been yours," Draco said quietly, watching the diamond catch the street light and sparkle. "But now it belongs where my heart is. Under your foot." Draco dropped the ring onto the ground, where it rolled and landed beside Ginny's feet. Then he turned and walked away, afraid to reveal more of his already vulnerable heart. He didn't get very far before Ginny had caught up to him and threw her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly, trying to memorize how he smelled and how strong his shoulders felt in her embrace. She half expected him to push her away, so she was surprised when his arms encircled her waist and pulled her tighter.

She didn't even know where they came from, but tears started leaking from the corners of her eyes as she held on to Draco for dear life. He felt her tears soaking through his shirt, and he was overcome with a powerful urge to take her home with him and protect her for the rest of their lives. He just wanted to care for her, be there for her, love her. Was that too much to ask?

"By the way," Draco murmured, not releasing her from his grasp. "You look absolutely stunning tonight." Ginny sniffled and pulled back from him to look into his eyes. She smiled weakly and shrugged.

"Not so much anymore," she corrected, trying to wipe away her smudged mascara with her fingers. Draco took her hands in his and held them to his chest.

"You look beautiful," he insisted quietly, holding her gaze. Ginny's gaze dropped to the ground and she blushed pink. Then she held out the ring.

"I should get back. Everyone will wonder where I've run off to," Ginny said softly. Draco tucked a loose tendril of brilliant red hair behind her ear.

"Ginny, would it be the worst thing if we hung out tonight?"

"Draco, I can't. I'm hosting a bachelorette party for a girl who would recognize you in an instant. It's impossible." Draco smirked and flicked his wand. His hair turned a dark brown color and the prominent bone structure of his face softened. Without his signature blonde hair and almost harshly defined cheekbones, he barely resembled the Draco Malfoy everyone knew and hated. _Except for those eyes_, Ginny thought.

"How about now?"

"Draco-"

"Come on, Ginny. Can't we just pretend for one night that we're the only two people in the world who matter? Don't you want to know if the fire is still alive?" Ginny looked into Draco's eyes and knew that she was breaking down. She thought of Harry, and what he would say if he knew. Then her thoughts shifted to an image of a drunken Harry in a strip club in London. Some of her guilt melted away.

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly. "Just this one night."

"That's all I need," Draco replied with a grin. He let Ginny lead the way back into the club. Almost immediately, Hermione bounced into view and waved Ginny over.

"Ginny! Where did you go? I was looking for you everywhere!" Hermione was shouting much too loud, indicating that more alcohol had been consumed in Ginny's absence.

"Sorry. I stepped outside for some air and bumped into this nice gentleman," she lied, bringing Draco forth.

"Nice to meet you!" Hermione exclaimed enthusiastically pumping Draco's hand. "I'm Hermione! I'm getting married in six days!" Draco grinned at her apparent inebriation.

"Enchanted, mademoiselle. The name's Thomas." Hermione spluttered something incomprehensible and flounced away. Ginny couldn't stifle her laughter for long.

"I've never seen her like that before," she said in an amused tone.

"She's certainly not the same Granger she was at Hogwarts," Draco remarked. "So, Ginny. Would you like to dance?" Ginny looked at him uncertainly, wondering if dancing with him would be a mistake. She knew it would be, but that was part of the reason why she said yes.

Draco led her to the dance floor, holding her hand lightly with a hint of possession. As they began to move with the beat of the music, Ginny noted that his hand rested timidly on her lower back. Then, as the dancing continued, it became more adventurous, daring to caress the skin left exposed by her dress. Unlike Harry's touch, Draco's sent pleasurable chills up and down her spine, leaving her wanting more. Draco spun her around so that her back pressed up against his strong chest. His hands began at her shoulders and traced slowly down the length of her body, ending at her thighs. Ginny was too lost in the feel of his hands on her body to consider how inappropriate it was. All she knew was that she didn't want him to stop. Ever. He dared to kiss the smooth, milky flesh of her neck, exciting her senses almost instantly.

Draco wanted to tell her how much he wanted her, and how he had imagined a moment like this a million times when he was held captive. How the mere thought of seeing Ginny again, holding her, touching her, kissing her again kept him alive. But he was afraid of breaking the silence. He was afraid that if he shattered the moment with speech, Ginny would realize what they were doing, and she would leave him again. And Draco was prepared to do anything in his power to keep her in his arms at least for one last night.

However, Draco didn't need to say a word to end their time together. The music finished. The dancing stopped. Ginny turned to face him.

"Harry has never touched me like that," she said softly, shame present in her eyes.

"He's a fool," Draco replied, cupping her face in his hands. "He has no idea what he has." The music started up once again, but the pair stood motionless, wondering if continuing the night would ruin them. Draco soon decided that he didn't care.

"You know, I really like this dress," Draco commented, tracing the band wrapped around her waist. He touched her skin, sending shockwaves of excitement through her body. She shivered in anticipation.

"Do you?" She whispered, her throat suddenly dry. Draco walked around behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"I really do," he murmured, brushing his lips lightly across her shoulders and neck. Ginny felt her knees weakening, and she turned around to put her arms around Draco's neck.

"I think I like it too," she replied with a smile. Draco returned the grin before spinning her away from him to begin the next dance.

--

It was near three in the morning when Ginny carried Hermione to her hotel room. The bachelorette was nearly unconscious and mumbling incoherently when Ginny laid her down in bed. She quietly left the room and shut the door before turning around to face a restored Draco Malfoy.

"She'll be all right," Ginny said quietly. "She just had a little too much fun."

"I think I had a little too much fun," Draco replied devilishly, reaching for her. "Can you put me to bed as well?" He teased, cupping her neck in his hand. Ginny rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling.

"You're bad," she accused playfully.

"Yeah, I am," he agreed. "Come on. I want to show you something." He took her hand in his, and before she could protest, he whisked them away to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Ginny gasped and clutched Draco immediately.

"God, it's high up here," she muttered savagely. Draco grinned and held her to him protectively.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall. I've got you." Ginny looked around at the amazing sight before her. It nearly rendered her breathless.

"Draco, this is amazing."

"I'm glad I can share it with you, Ginny," Draco replied, caressing her cheek gently. Ginny sighed and pushed Harry from her mind for just one more moment. She allowed herself to enjoy the feel of his arms around her and the tenderness of his fingertips on her neck. She savored the way he kissed the top of her head and tightened his grip every once in awhile, as though he sporadically remembered how much he cared for her.

Eventually, they returned to Ginny's hotel and Draco walked her to her door. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes, but he did not attempt to make another vie for her heart. Instead, he kissed her forehead softly and pulled her into a fervent hug. When he released her, Ginny was certain that she saw tears in his eyes.

"Good-bye, Ginny."

"Good-bye, Draco," she whispered in a barely audible voice. She felt tears stinging in her eyes, but she clenched her jaw and refused to let them fall until Draco was out of sight.

She stumbled into her room and immediately collapsed onto the bed and sobbed. She cried and cried, until she no longer had the energy. Then she fell asleep, longing for the serenity of her subconscious. Ginny did not awake until eleven o'clock the next morning when Harry gently shook her to consciousness.

"Ginny," Harry said quietly. "Wake up, Ginny." Ginny groaned.

"Go away," she mumbled, stuffing her head between two fluffy pillows. Harry sighed and took the pillows away.

"Ginny, there's something we have to talk about," Harry tried again. Ginny finally recognized Harry's voice and quickly rolled over.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Nice to see you too," Harry replied.

"Sorry, but…what are you doing here?" Ginny asked again, unable to wrap her brain around it. Her mind was still a little foggy from the previous night. Suddenly, it all came back to her in a rush. Draco. Harry must have found out somehow. He was here to accuse her of cheating. Would he be right? Was what she had done considered cheating?

"Ginny, something happened last night that I think we need to discuss," Harry began. Ginny felt like she was about to throw up, but she nodded him on. He took a deep breath before continuing. "The party was great. Ron had a smashing good time. And I did too; except I think I went a little overboard."

"Overboard?" Ginny questioned. Harry ran his hand through his hair uneasily.

"Ginny, there's no easy way to say this. I kind of let one of the strippers go down on me," he splurted out. Ginny blinked.

"You _what_?" Ginny snapped, sitting up.

"I'd had a little too much to drink! Trixie offered, and I said yes. I'm sorry," he added almost as an afterthought. Ginny just stared.

"I'm sorry. I'm missing the part where this becomes something we need to talk about, because as far as I'm concerned, this conversation, as well as this engagement, is over," Ginny said icily. Harry grabbed Ginny's hands and fell to his knees.

"Ginny, please! We have to talk about this because I still want to marry you! Trixie meant nothing to me! It's you that I want!"

"Save your breath, Harry," Ginny retorted.

"Please, Ginny. We can't call off the engagement now! Can you imagine what the headlines would read? You don't want that kind of publicity, do you?"

"And god forbid we ruin your reputation," Ginny sneered. "Do you really think I care about what the newspapers say? I can't marry a man who would do something like this! And I most certainly can't marry a man who is more concerned about his reputation than about doing the right thing!"

"Marrying you _is_ the right thing!" Harry exclaimed. "Ginny, you're the one for me. I love you. And I feel horrible about everything. I know you would never cheat on me, and you would never do anything to hurt me." A pang of guilt wrenched Ginny's heart. Draco flashed through her mind, and she couldn't help feeling like somewhat of a hypocrite.

"Harry…" Ginny began, but she was just too exhausted to finish.

"Come on, Ginny. You know I love you." Harry knelt on the bed beside her and kissed her ardently. Confusion flooded Ginny's mind, paralyzing her. She let Harry kiss her face and her neck, lacking the energy to argue with him or with herself. His fingers deftly unbuttoned her silk pajama shirt, and his mouth feasted greedily on her waiting breasts. Ginny blinked away tears. She knew that she should kick Harry out for cheating on her. But she also knew that she was just as guilty for her antics with Draco. And now Draco was gone. She didn't know where to find him, and it was understood that she wasn't to go looking for him. She had broken his heart too many times. She couldn't justify chasing him down to possibly break it again.

She did her best not to cry when Harry thrust inside of her. Her mind subconsciously transformed Harry into Draco. But even that created a cavernous void in her heart. She just lay there, listening to Harry's grunts of exertion and satisfaction, wondering how she got to be so messed up.

--

Ginny did not tell Hermione about Harry's affair. She didn't tell anyone. She had kept her silence for five days, and it was gnawing away at her. Hermione and Ron were sitting across the table from her at the Three Broomsticks, talking excitedly about their wedding the next day. Ginny found herself unable to participate until Hermione mentioned something that struck a chord in her heart.

"Guess who Ginny and I saw when we were shopping last week?" Hermione asked Ron. He shrugged.

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione supplied. Ron choked on his butterbeer and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"No way," he exclaimed. "Malfoy died in the war! At least that's what all the papers were saying."

"Well, he was very much alive when we saw him, wasn't he, Ginny?" Hermione nudged Ginny into a conversation she had been looking to distance herself from.

"Oh, uh, yeah."

"It seems incredibly suspicious that he resurfaces after all these years," Ron remarked darkly. "You sure it was him?"

"Almost positive. But I didn't get a very good look. Ginny saw him before I did. Did he look much different than he used to?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I didn't really notice-"

"He might even be married at this point," Hermione said, cutting Ginny off. Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Who would want to marry a prat like that?"

"Maybe he's changed," Ginny spoke up defensively without thinking. Ron looked at her as though she had suggested buying a pet tarantula.

"Changed? People like Malfoy don't change, Ginny. He tried to murder Dumbledore!" Ron pointed out furiously. Ginny bristled, unable to stop herself from jumping to Draco's defense.

"But he didn't do it, did he? Maybe at the last moment, he decided that he was tired of following in his father's footsteps. Maybe there's more to him than you could ever possibly imagine!" Ginny argued, her voice rising as she continued. When she finished, Ron and Hermione were staring at her in confusion.

"Ginny…what the bloody hell was that?" Ron whispered in shock. Ginny swallowed, thinking wildly of some excuse for her unexplained rampage.

"You've been a little off since Paris," Hermione added. "Is something wrong?"

"Harry and I are just…going through some things right now," Ginny replied vaguely.

"Will everything be settled by tomorrow?" Hermione asked hopefully, not wanting her wedding to be spoiled by needless drama. Ginny forced a tight smile and nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," she said, more trying to convince herself than anyone else. Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous and skeptical looks. Ginny suddenly felt very uncomfortable and suffocated.

"I think I'll leave you two and skip dessert," she said, rising from her seat.

"All right. Go home and fix things, Ginny," Hermione suggested gently. "You and Harry are meant to be. You guys will work it out." Ginny nodded, but she had no intention of going home to Harry. Instead, she apparated to the Burrow and let herself in. She walked into the living room and saw her father sitting in his armchair, his face buried behind the Daily Prophet. Ginny took a deep breath and began timidly.

"Dad?" Arthur Weasley glanced over the top of his newspaper and was obviously shocked to see his daughter standing before him.

"Ginny," he said, standing up. "How's my baby girl?" Ginny threw herself into his open arms. She treasured the warmth of his embrace; it was something she had missed desperately since the day she had moved out.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Arthur asked, sensing her turmoil immediately.

"Dad," Ginny choked out. "I need to talk to you about something." Arthur led her to the couch and sat down beside her, holding her hands.

"Go ahead, sweetie," he encouraged.

"It's a really long story," Ginny sighed.

"I've got all the time in the world for my only daughter."

"Well…it started after Dumbledore died…"

-

Arthur sat with Ginny's hands clasped tightly in his. Her story was heartbreaking and shocking to his ears. Ginny had done her best to keep from breaking down into tears, but she could not explain the emotions in her heart during their night in Paris without crying tears of regret.

"I think I still love him, Dad," Ginny sniffled and wiped her eyes. "But I don't know if we could ever be together. We keep breaking each other's hearts, and I think I already blew my last chance with him." It was causing Arthur considerable pain to watch his daughter cry with such anguish. He wanted to do everything in his power to make it all better.

"Ginny, you need to follow your heart. Marriage is one hundred percent certainty. If you aren't completely positive that you want to marry Harry, you need to tell him."

"I know, I know," Ginny wailed. "I just don't know what to do anymore, Dad. I feel so lost." Arthur hugged his daughter comfortingly.

"I'm glad you told me, Ginny. I wish there was more I could do to help."

"You did just fine, Dad," Ginny smiled through her tears. Arthur saw his daughter to the fireplace and watched her Floo away. Not a moment later, Molly returned from shopping and glanced at her husband.

"What's wrong, dear?" She asked. Her eyes moved to the clock, where Ginny's arrow was slowly moving away from the home position. "Ginny was here? Was she all right?" Arthur hesitated before responding. He got the impression that Ginny didn't want her mother to know anything just yet. So he lied.

"Yes, darling. She's fine."

-

Draco sat alone in his apartment, staring up at the ceiling cracks. He hadn't left his apartment in almost a week. His face was unshaven and the sink was filled with dirty dishes. He took a swig of bourbon and enjoyed the burning sensation as it traveled down his throat. He went to take another drink, but found that the bottle was empty. He scowled and tossed it into a substantial pile of empty bottles on the floor.

He was torn from his drunken stupor by a knock on the door. Draco sat up in surprise. He had no associations. No friends. No one who would visit him at home. Hastily, Draco flicked his wand and got rid of the disorder in his apartment before stumbling to the door.

"Draco Malfoy?" An older red-haired man questioned.

"That's me. What can I do for you?" The man extended his hand.

"Arthur Weasley," he introduced himself. "I believe you're in love with my daughter, Ginny." Draco stood motionless and stunned for several moments before finally reaching out to shake Arthur's hand.

"Pleasure to formally make your acquaintance, sir," Draco mumbled, still somewhat in shock. "Please, come in."

"Thank you, Draco," Arthur replied, entering the apartment. "I suppose the wizarding community owes you a debt of gratitude from what my daughter has told me."

"Excuse me?"

"An undercover spy for the Order. So secret, only three members knew about it. If not for your service, the war might have been lost," Arthur said with a twinge of pride in his tone. "You seem to have a strong sense of moral character, Draco."

"I'm not sure I deserve all this praise," Draco replied uncomfortably. "I've done horrible things in my past."

"But you changed your ways, Draco. Don't let something like that dissuade you from believing that you deserve my daughter."

"Sir?"

"Ginny came to me this afternoon and told me everything. I can't tell you how painful it was to watch her cry and not be able to help her. Then I realized there was something I could do for her. That's why I came here today," Arthur explained.

"With all due respect, sir, I still don't understand why you're here. Ginny is engaged to Potter. She'll be married by the end of the month. That's what she wants. I can't keep putting my heart out there because it keeps getting broken. If Harry is what she wants, then I need to start figuring out how to get her out of my head." Arthur sighed and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Harry was a good man. I feel like he's gotten a little lost on his journey, and now he has a skewed perception of what's important. But I can see through you, Draco. And I know my daughter is the most important part of your life. You need to fight for her. Because we both know that Ginny marrying Harry is a mistake. I believe you're the only person who can make her see that."

"I don't know if I can do it," Draco replied weakly. "I don't want to cause her any more pain."

"It's funny," Arthur commented wryly. "She said the same thing about you."

Arthur excused himself, having a meeting to attend to, leaving Draco alone once again. For a moment, he wondered if the alcohol was causing him to hallucinate. He could hardly believe that Ginny's father had just showed up at his door and practically begged him to marry his daughter. Or at the very least, convince her not to marry Harry. It was beyond strange. Still, it made Draco think. If he was going to win Ginny back, he knew he only had one more chance.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: I apologize to those who were hoping that I would spare Fred. I was really trying to stay as close to real events as possible. This is the last chapter of my fanfiction, but I promise an epilogue. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you again for your support!

Chapter Seventeen

Ginny woke up on the day of Ron and Hermione's wedding and did not feel at all like herself. There was a lack of reassurance that made her feel uneasy. Like the ground beneath her feet had suddenly become unstable. She knew that she wasn't the one saying "I do" today, but it definitely made her think about her own upcoming commitment.

She slipped into her maid of honor dress, which was knee-length with a sweetheart style bodice. The deep purple went exceptionally well with her fair complexion and auburn hair. She styled her hair as Hermione had directed; half up in an elegant knot, and the rest was curled and cascading down to her shoulders. Make-up was done, again, according to Hermione's specifications. Subtle violet eye shadow and soft pink lip gloss.

Ginny performed an Everlast Charm to ensure that her make-up wouldn't fade and her hair wouldn't go limp. As soon as she had finished this, a knock came on the front door. Ginny smiled when she saw Teddy with Andromeda on the porch. He had a cold, and Andromeda decided not to take him to the ceremony. But the reception was going to be held in Ginny's picturesque backyard, so Andromeda was going to wait there with Ted.

"Hey, Teddy Bear!" Ginny exclaimed dropping to her knees to hug her godson. "How are you feeling?" Ted sniffled noisily and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Use a tissue, for God's sake, Teddy!" Andromeda exclaimed, pushing a Kleenex into his hand. Ginny smiled and ruffled his now orange hair.

"Aunt Ginny, you look like a princess," Ted said with an expression of awe.

"Thank you, Teddy! Would you like to be my knight in shining armor?" She asked with a smile. Ted nodded eagerly and sneezed.

"Go lie down on the couch, Sir Sneeze-a-lot," Andromeda said briskly. "Aunt Ginny has to finish getting ready." She turned to Ginny with a smile. "It's really very nice of you to host the reception, dear. I always wanted Tonks to throw parties here. Such a gorgeous landscape."

"Yes, it's breathtaking. And I'm happy to help. Hermione is one of my oldest friends and Ron is my brother."

"You're such a sweet girl, Ginny. Harry is a lucky man," Andromeda commented. Ginny frowned for a split second before catching it and replacing it with a smile.

"Thank you, Andromeda."

"Well, my goodness, dear. You had better be off. I'll start setting up here."

"You really don't have to," Ginny began to say but Andromeda held up a hand.

"I want to, Ginny. Now you go ahead. Give my best to your brother." Ginny nodded and promptly apparated away to the small church Hermione had selected. She made her way back into the room where the bride would be arriving at any moment. She was the first to arrive, and she took a few moments to enjoy the solitude that would undoubtedly not last much longer.

An hour later, the same deserted church was filled with people. The bridesmaids had arrived and were being observed for last minute alterations. Bill and Fleur's little daughter, Emily, was given her basket of rose petals to hold until the procession began. Ginny hurried over to Harry, who had just arrived late, and straightened his tie.

"Would it kill you to get out of bed on time for your best friend's wedding?" Ginny hissed testily as she untied his neckwear, finding the damage to be too great to fix without untying it. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're turning into your mother, Ginevra."

"I am not. And what have I told you about calling me Ginevra?" Ginny asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm due on the altar now," Harry said, changing the subject entirely. Ginny sighed and watched him walk away, feeling the weight of her mistakes pressing ominously on her shoulders. But she had very little time to consider it because it was time to order the procession into line.

While everyone was assembling themselves, Ginny went and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Ginny called.

"Gin, can you just come in h ere for a second?" Hermione's voice replied. Ginny's stomach churned nervously. This was bound to be the moment when she had to comfort a hyperventilating bride, suddenly unsure of her decision to get married. Ginny braced herself for the worst and entered the room.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked carefully. To her surprise, Hermione looked perfectly happy and content. Her smile was radiant, and her overall cheery disposition made her appear to be glowing.

"Absolutely nothing!" She chirped happily. "I just need help buckling my shoes." She smiled bashfully and lifted her poofy ball gown-style dress to show Ginny her unfastened shoes. Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"You couldn't use magic?"

"The skirt was too big. I didn't have a clear shot, and I didn't want to risk ruining the dress," Hermione explained. Ginny pulled out her wand and buckled the bride's sandals.

"There. You're all set. And Hermione, you make a beautiful bride."

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione beamed.

In the next moment, Ginny was walking down the aisle in front of the moderately sized congregation. Her mother had tears in her eyes, and Bill gave her a subtle thumbs-up. Ginny took her place on the altar across from Harry and turned to watch Hermione's entrance.

Ginny saw the look on Ron's face when he saw Hermione, and she felt a brief stab of jealousy. Harry had never looked at Ginny like that. Not even close. There had always been some hint of lust or desire that ruined the effect. The way Ron was looking at Hermione now was the way Draco had looked at Ginny every time from the very first moment he had fallen in love with her. It was a look of wanting, of needing. Not just for sexual satisfaction, but for everything she represented: surprise breakfasts in bed, a warm smile at the end of a tough day, drinking tea on the porch swing on cool autumn nights.

These were the things that mattered.

Ginny glanced over at Harry, who was stifling a yawn behind his hand. She turned back to Hermione, who was handing her the bouquet so she could join hands with Ron. Ginny accepted it and sighed, feeling a strange combination of happiness and foreboding.

--

By the time Draco had cleaned himself up and mustered the courage to face Ginny again, it was eleven o'clock. He was certain that she would be at home, but he was less certain that she would be alone. He prayed that Harry wouldn't be there as he apparated to Ginny's house.

When no one answered the door immediately, Draco started to get concerned. Then he heard footsteps approaching and his heart began to race. When he saw Andromeda, whom he had only met a few times while staying with Remus and Tonks, he thought perhaps he had gone mad, and Ginny had never lived there.

"Uh…hi," he said awkwardly. "You probably don't remember me-"

"Draco Malfoy! My dear, Ginny talked about you all the time! And Remus always spoke very fondly of you. Everyone thought you had died," Andromeda said solemnly.

"Yeah…change of plans," Draco said with a smile. "I'm looking for Ginny. Is she here? It's urgent."

"Ginny? My dear boy, she's probably up on the altar by now," Andromeda replied. Draco froze in horror.

"Altar?"

"Yes, dear. She left for the wedding hours ago."

"Wedding?" Draco exclaimed in alarm. "Where?"

"St. Benedict's. Is something wrong, Draco?"

"I've got to go. Thank you so much for your help," Draco said gratefully, before apparating to the church.

Perhaps Ginny had decided to move up the wedding. Maybe it was her way of suppressing the past. He didn't know. All he knew was that he had to stop that wedding.

--

Ginny couldn't have pictured a more beautiful wedding service. Everything was going smoothly; the readings were beautiful, the songs were lovely, and there was scarcely a dry eye in the house.

Hermione was opening her mouth to say "I do" when the doors slammed open noisily. The following events occurred simultaneously, amounting overall to about three seconds. Ginny yelped and nearly dropped her bouquet as the sound echoed throughout the cathedral like thunder. Ginny, as well as the entire congregation, turned to see who was causing the disturbance. Then the culprit spoke loudly,

"Stop! You can't marry him! I love you!" Ginny's heart flip flopped in her chest at the recognition of Draco's voice. When Ron saw Draco, he paled immediately and looked at Hermione.

"Mione, what's he talking about?" He asked quietly. Hermione looked positively horrified.

"Ron, I swear, I have no idea."

"You're too late to object to this union of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, sir," the priest announced. "Now, would you kindly excuse yourself so I can finish the ceremony?" Now it was Draco's turn to look shocked.

"Weasley and Granger?" He questioned in confusion. "But I thought…" Draco trailed off. His eyes slowly scanned across the church until they rested on Ginny. "Ginny." Every eye in the church focused on Ginny. She felt her face flushing with embarrassment.

"What does my sister have to do with anything?" Ron demanded testily.

"Oh, God," Ginny whispered.

"I have no objections to your marriage, Weasley. But I do have objections to Ginny marrying Potter," Draco clarified, starting down the aisle.

"Why is that?" Harry snapped, moving towards Ginny.

"Because you're a first class prat," Draco offered casually. "And because I'm in love with her." Ginny was afraid to look at Harry, Ron, or Hermione. She could feel all of them staring at her with accusing glares, and she just wanted to be anywhere else.

"Ginny, say something! He's gone mad!" Ron shouted. Ginny sighed and took a deep breath. She took a few steps toward Draco and stopped.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She asked quietly, conscious of the audience before them.

"Draco? You're calling him _Draco_ now?" Harry exploded. "Ginny, what the hell is going on?"

"I went to your house, Ginny. Andromeda said you were at the church, and I thought you were the one getting married. I couldn't let it happen."

"Ginevra Weasley, answer me!" Harry thundered. Ginny rounded on him.

"Harry, please calm down," she said, trying very hard to remain calm herself. "Hermione, I'm so sorry about this. It was an honest mistake. Draco, this is not the time or the place to talk about us."

"_Us_?" Harry asked, his voice rising again. "Are you trying to say that there's some truth to this bollocks he's been spouting?"

"Harry, please," Hermione stepped in cautiously.

"What makes you think you can have a girl like Ginny Weasley, huh? You're a worthless piece of shit with nothing to offer but an infamous name and a bad reputation," Harry continued, ignoring Hermione entirely. Draco bristled.

"You don't treat her right, Potter. She deserves better."

"I treat her just fine! And are you suggesting that you would be a better candidate?" Harry retorted savagely. Draco raised his eyebrows indignantly.

"You don't think so?"

"Perhaps we should ask Ginny what she thinks," Harry suggested to Ginny's horror. Draco glanced at her apologetically. He had never intended to put Ginny on the spot.

"Don't do this to her," Draco said quietly.

"Harry," Ginny pleaded, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Well, go on, Ginny. Tell him who you're really in love with." Ginny stood where she was, directly in between the two men vying for her heart. She looked back and forth between them, feeling her panic increase with every moment. Finally, it became too much for her, and she left the altar, half-running down the aisle. The whispers and murmurs of the congregation seemed amplified in Ginny's head as she fought to keep from bursting into tears in front of everyone.

"See what you've done, Malfoy? You've ruined everything," Harry hissed. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I had nearly forgotten how much I hated your whining, Potter," Draco replied quietly. Then he turned to Ron and Hermione. "I really am sorry for ruining your ceremony. It was a misunderstanding, and I hope you won't murder me later in my sleep." Ron looked furious, but Hermione looked sad. Not because of her disrupted wedding, but because of the scene that had just taken place before her eyes. So many things were beginning to make sense if what Draco was hinting at was true. Ginny was in love with Draco Malfoy.

With a final nod, Draco turned and hurried back down the aisle in search of Ginny. Harry glared and didn't take his eyes off of Draco even when he muttered,

"Ron, finish the ceremony. I'll go settle this." Before anyone could protest, Harry was rushing down the aisle after Draco and Ginny.

Draco caught up with Ginny as she was hurrying down the steps outside the chapel. He grabbed her by the arm and forced her to face him.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to happen like this."

"What did you think would happen, Draco? Did you think that Harry was just going to let you walk away with me, unscathed?"

"Ginny, I love you. I know you love me too. You can't keep living this lie," Draco said quickly. A tear streaked down Ginny's cheek.

"Draco, please," Ginny pleaded softly. Draco pulled her into a hug that she couldn't refuse. "I'm just so confused."

"Ginny, I think it's time you explained to your _fiancé_ what the hell is going on," Harry said loudly, arriving at the top of the stairs. He was looking on at their embrace with an expression of deepest disgust. Draco tightened his grip on Ginny protectively.

"You're right, Harry, I do owe you an explanation," Ginny began bravely. "But I really think you need to calm down before I start."

"Oh, I'm calm. I'm calm," Harry insisted, folding his arms across his chest. "Explain away." Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"All right. Draco and I were seeing each other for awhile," she said slowly. Harry clenched his jaw. He was obviously trying to keep from lunging at Draco.

"When?" He demanded. Ginny squeezed Draco's shoulder gently, knowing that this was going to be the most difficult part. Draco could sense her fear and trepidation, and he desperately wanted to hold her forever and reassure her that she would be all right. But with Harry standing there, he didn't want to make things worse.

"Four years ago," Ginny replied steadily. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Four years ago? You mean, when we were dating four years ago?"

"We weren't dating, Harry! You didn't want it to be official because you made a stupid promise to Ron! Draco was there for me when you never were!" Ginny exclaimed, her voice rising with every word. Harry's face reddened with anger.

"He was a Death Eater, Ginny! What were you thinking?"

"He was _not_ a Death Eater!" Ginny shouted defensively. "He was a spy for the Order, and without Draco, we would have lost the war! _You_ would have lost the war!" There was a long silence, during which Harry carefully examined both Draco and Ginny, as though he would find confirmation or deception written on their faces.

"I find that extremely difficult to believe," Harry finally said. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. She pulled out her wand and wordlessly summoned the letter from Remus, which was still at home in her desk. When it flew into her hand, she gave it to Harry.

"Read it," she said simply. Harry looked at her suspiciously. "Read it, Harry," Ginny repeated impatiently. Harry groaned and unfolded the letter. Draco looked questioningly at Ginny. He had no idea what was in it, but whatever it was, it wasn't making Harry happy. When he finished reading, he glanced up at Ginny.

"So…what, you're in love with this prat?" He asked savagely. Ginny bit her lip anxiously. "Where has he been for the past four years, huh? He hasn't been there for you for almost five years."

"Harry, I don't expect you to understand," Ginny said softly.

"Well, good, because I can't wrap my head around any of this," Harry retorted.

"I'm sorry to blindside you like this, Harry. I didn't think things would go this far."

"Ginny, I'm sick of all this arguing. Just tell me one thing," Harry said in a strained calm. "Where does this leave us?" Ginny looked up at Draco. He was just as eager as Harry to hear her response, but he had less bitterness in his eyes.

"I just want you to be happy, Ginny," Draco said, touching her cheek gently. "Do whatever is going to make you happy." Harry coughed sarcastically and cleared his throat. Ginny smiled weakly at Draco before turning back to Harry. She stepped out of Draco's arms and climbed the stairs toward Harry.

Harry had a very smug look on his face as she approached him. The smirk disappeared when Ginny slid the engagement ring off her finger and placed it in his hand. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Harry shook his head and turned his back on her. Ginny watched him disappear into the church before turning to look at Draco.

"I think that could have gone a little better," she said, shrugging a shoulder.

"It's all my fault," Draco said quickly. "I'm so sorry. I just couldn't let you marry him. I love you so much, and-" He was immediately silenced as Ginny's lips collided with his. After the initial shock of kissing her again, Draco wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her deeply. When they pulled apart, Ginny had tears running down her cheeks.

"Draco, I love you," she choked out. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long. I just didn't want to admit to myself that I was making a huge mistake with Harry, and I wanted to be mad at you for being gone for so long."

"Ginny," Draco grinned, shaking his head. "I don't care. I'm just glad you're here." Ginny smiled back and kissed him again.

"Ginny?" A timid voice asked from behind them. Ginny whirled around to see Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Hermione," Ginny said, hardly knowing where to begin. "I'm so sorry about your wedding. I-"

"I forgive you, Ginny," Hermione said with a small smile. "Both of you," she amended. "I don't know quite what's going on, or why. But I want you to know that I think if Draco is what your heart wants, you should have him."

"Thank you, Hermione," Ginny said softly.

"I also think you should know that there are a lot of people in the church who want to kill Draco on sight. Many of them are your brothers. So if I were you, I'd get out of here. And fast."

"But…the reception," Ginny pointed out. Hermione shook her head.

"This is more important, Ginny. Go. Let everyone cool down for awhile."

"I think it's a good idea, Gin," Draco said. Ginny hurried over to Hermione and gave her a crushing hug.

"You're the best friend I could ever ask for, Hermione," Ginny said gratefully.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled. "You'd better go." Ginny nodded and returned to Draco's arms. Hermione sighed and watched as they both apparated away. It wasn't exactly how she had pictured her wedding day, but the important thing was that she was now, and always, Mrs. Hermione Weasley.

--

Ginny yawned and rolled over. She flung her arm over Draco's bare chest and buried her face in his neck. He shifted to wrap his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. A warm breeze was trickling through the window behind their heads, caressing Ginny's naked skin with delicate tenderness.

"Morning, love," Draco said softly.

"Good morning," Ginny replied, kissing his neck.

"I dreamed about doing this for so many nights," he whispered with contentment.

"You've said that every morning for the past three days," Ginny pointed out with a smile. Draco grinned back and hugged her tighter.

"It never stops being true."

Suddenly, a faint knocking sound came from the sitting room. Ginny sat up. Draco frowned.

"Wonder who that could be," he mused. Ginny swung her legs over the side of the bed and reached for her robe.

"Shouldn't we find out?"

"Must we?" Draco complained, reaching for her. Ginny stood up before he could grab her and headed for the door.

"Don't move, darling. I'm coming back," she promised. Draco sighed but didn't protest any further. Ginny opened the door and was surprised to see Bill standing out in the hall.

"Bill? What are you doing here?" She asked in shock. Bill rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, noticing her obvious lack of clothing beneath her robe.

"Look, uh, Dad told me about the spy thing. Actually, he told everyone about it. I think he thought Ron was planning to kill Draco, so he kind of had to."

"Has everything calmed down yet?" Ginny asked. Bill sighed and shrugged.

"It's better than it was. I think our brothers are having a hard time accepting the fact that Draco was a war hero. And I think Ron is still trying to get past the way Draco used to treat him. You know how Ron can be," Bill said, rolling his eyes. Ginny laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

"Anyway, I just wanted to come and make sure you're all right."

"Aw, Bill. You're sweet."

"Yeah, well. You're my baby sister."

"I'm fine, Bill. I just miss everyone. I wish I could come home."

"You know you always can, Ginny," Bill reminded her. "But if it were me, I'd wait a few more days."

"Thanks. I think I will," Ginny agreed. Bill nodded and checked his watch.

"Well, I've got to go. Emily has an appointment with the Healers for a check-up in twenty minutes."

"I really appreciate you stopping by," Ginny said gratefully.

"Not a problem." Bill stepped forward and hugged her. He started to walk down the hall but Ginny poked her head out and called after him.

"Hey, Bill!"

"Yeah?"

"Why isn't it taking you so long to get used to the idea of me with Draco?" Bill gave her a lopsided smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"You love him. That's all there is to it."


	19. Epilogue

A/N: Thank you soooo much for all of your reviews, etc. It's really great to get your feedback. I hope you all liked the story. Hopefully there are more original plot lines that I can turn into fanfictions in the future. Thanks again! Byee!

Epilogue

"Here you go, love," Draco said, handing Ginny a glass of apple juice. Her most recent pregnancy craving. She smiled up at him and took the glass eagerly.

"Thank you _so_ much," she said happily.

"It's amazing that something as simple as apple juice can make a person so happy," he commented, shaking his head. He sat down beside her on the porch swing and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't want to hear any complaints," Ginny said, sipping her juice. "When Fleur was pregnant, Bill had to go to Japan to get her fresh chicken teriyaki."

"I would go to the end of the world for a bag of salted peanuts if you wanted me to," Draco promised, kissing her temple. Ginny rolled her eyes then paused.

"Mmm, salted peanuts," she murmured. Draco burst out laughing.

"Oh, god. What have I done?" He wondered aloud. Ginny grinned and shook her head.

"It's all right. I was only kidding."

"Oh, and guess what I found today?"

"What?" Draco pulled a stack of letters from his pocket.

"All those letters you wrote me way back when." Ginny gasped and reached for them, but Draco held them out of her grasp.

"Give me those! They're probably _really_ embarrassing!" Ginny pleaded, making futile grabs at the papers.

"I thought I might read some particularly enjoyable snippets," Draco said pleasantly. Ginny shook her head vigorously.

"Draco," she warned.

"Ahem," Draco cleared his throat. "Dear Draco. I wish you could have been at Quidditch club today. I tried out the feint that you taught me, and it worked brilliantly."

"I remember that!" Ginny exclaimed. "Romilda was so impressed."

"I miss you, Draco," he continued. "But most of all, I miss the way you smell. Sometimes I'll sleep in one of your shirts to trick myself into thinking you're there with me." Ginny blushed deeply.

"I only did that once," she said defensively.

"Really?" Draco asked in disbelief. Ginny sighed.

"Fine, I did it a few times. Are you happy now?" She scowled. Draco laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I think it's sweet, love."

"You don't think it's creepy?"

"Ginny, you never knew, but I used to bring your ten-sizes-too-big quidditch sweatshirt with me on my missions. I'd sleep in it at night." Ginny looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Really," he replied honestly.

"I wondered what happened to that sweatshirt!" Ginny exclaimed. Draco smiled apologetically.

"Sorry."

"I just can't believe I never realized it."

"You were too busy falling helplessly in love with me," Draco offered pompously. Ginny laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'd come up with a witty retort to that if it wasn't so true." Draco kissed her gently on the lips and touched the swell of her stomach.

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby soon," he said with awe. Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"It's incredible, isn't it?"

"I'm glad we decided to wait a little while though. I don't think our trip to Romania would have been as much fun if we had to worry about a baby wandering into the dragon pen."

"Yes, having to babysit you was enough for me," Ginny added. Draco coughed in mock anger.

"Excuse me?"

"Whose shirt caught fire? Who was that? Was it you?" Ginny teased. Draco shook his head.

"I told you before Ginny, there was a freak gust of wind, and-"

"Oh god," Ginny whispered suddenly.

"What? What is it?" Draco asked, switching gears immediately. His brow creased with concern as he surveyed his wife's expression.

"Draco, I think it's time," Ginny said softly, wincing at the pain of her contractions. Draco felt faint for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and leapt to his feet.

"Right, okay. Let me just get the overnight bag, and we'll leave right away."

"Okay," Ginny replied, breathing heavily and clutching her stomach. Draco burst inside and picked up the bag that was waiting by the door. He went back to Ginny and took her hand.

"Ready, love? Let's go," Draco said, helping her to her feet. Ginny whimpered and closed her eyes tightly. Draco touched her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Draco," Ginny said with a weak smile. "Can we go have our baby now?"

--

Ginny looked down at the small bundle of blankets in her arms. An impossibly tiny baby was staring back up at her with soft brown eyes that were incredibly expressive for a newborn. The proud mother glanced up at the equally proud father and smiled brightly.

"Draco, you're a dad," she said, stating the obvious. He shook his head in disbelief.

"He's got your eyes," he said. Ginny felt tears of pride welling up.

"He's got your cheekbones," she countered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" The nurse asked, sticking her head inside the room. "Your family is here to see you." Ginny was so excited to introduce their child to the rest of the family. Draco seemed a little nervous about the impending Weasley overload, but Ginny touched his arm comfortingly.

"Send them in, please," she said eagerly. No sooner had the nurse left than the entire Weasley family piled inside. Her parents first. Then Bill and Fleur, with their daughter, Emily. Charlie and his fiancé, Rachel. Percy. George and his girlfriend, Abigail. Ron and Hermione, who were mere weeks away from parenthood themselves. And the last person to enter was Harry.

"Ginny, dear, you look wonderful!" Molly exclaimed. "Let me see the baby! How's my little grandson?" Molly smothered her daughter and son-in-law with kisses before taking the baby from Ginny's arms.

"The nurse says he's the healthiest baby in the hospital," Ginny said proudly. Arthur made his way over to his daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so proud of you, Ginny," he said beaming. "And you too, Draco. You both are going to make excellent parents."

"Thanks, Dad," Draco said.

"Ginny, he's beautiful!" Hermione sighed. "He's got your eyes."

"Absolutely precious!" Fleur agreed.

"Congratulations, Ma-" Ron started to say, but stopped and corrected himself. "Draco." Draco grinned and accepted the handshake Ron was offering.

"Thanks, Ron. I appreciate it." Ginny bit her lip to keep from laughing. Even though they both had almost six years to get used to the idea of being related by marriage, they were both adorably awkward. Still, she was immensely grateful that they at least made an effort.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy?" The nurse said. "You're scheduled for release today, but your baby needs a final check-up before we can sign off on it."

"All right. Mum!" Ginny called through the commotion. "Mum, the baby needs to go for his final check-up." Molly reluctantly relinquished the bundle of blankets and sighed. With the baby gone, much of the excitement died down.

"Let's give Ginny some time alone,' Arthur suggested, herding the family towards the door. Harry hung behind and glanced awkwardly from Ginny to Draco.

"Could I have a moment, Ginny?" He finally asked. Draco glanced down at Ginny, who nodded. Draco left the room, and Ginny fixed Harry with a level stare.

"Congratulations," he began with a weak smile.

"Thanks, Harry."

"I just…I wanted to make sure you were all right. We haven't spoken in-"

"Six years," Ginny finished. Harry looked down at the floor in shame.

"I'm not proud of the way I handled the situation, Ginny. I'm really sorry," he said sincerely. Ginny smiled.

"It's all right, Harry. I understand."

"Do you think we could be friends now?" He asked hopefully.

"If you're up to it, then I'd like that. Just…you can't be rude to Draco. I know you don't like him, but I sort of do," Ginny said with a grin. Harry couldn't resist chuckling.

"All right, it's a deal," he agreed. "I still love you, Ginny. I probably always will. But I know that I never gave you the happiness you deserved. I can't apologize enough for being so selfish."

"Harry…it's in the past. I forgive you. And I owe you an apology for not being honest with you."

"I'll drop it, if you drop it," Harry compromised. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Done." At this moment, the nurse returned with the baby and placed him in Ginny's arms.

"You're all set, Mrs. Malfoy. Your baby is fit as a fiddle."

"Thank you so much." The nurse left and Ginny glanced up at Harry. "Do you want to hold him?" Harry looked at the baby uneasily.

"Oh, I don't know, Gin."

"Come on, Harry. It'll be good practice for when you have a baby of your own." Harry snorted.

"I doubt that will happen. I haven't had very much luck with relationships since you."

"You're trying to distract me, and it won't work," Ginny said, giving Harry the baby. "I know you've been seeing that girl from the ministry for several months now."

"How did you-"

"Ron," Ginny replied matter-of-factly. Then she smiled at him. "See, you're doing fine with him." Harry glanced down at the infant and was easily won over by his charm.

"Another baby boy with his mother's eyes," he commented. "Already we have something in common." Ginny nodded with pride.

"I'm really glad you came, Harry. I've missed talking to you."

"Me too, Ginny." Ginny got up from her hospital bed and smoothed out her shirt.

"It'll be so nice to go home and sleep in my own bed. And in a nightgown that doesn't irritate my skin," she added with a laugh.

"I'll bet," Harry replied, giving the baby back to his mother. Ginny kissed the child's forehead, her heart swelling with pride. Harry opened the door for her, and the two of them went into the waiting room, where everyone had congregated.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked, eagerly. Ginny nodded.

"Wait, wait!" Molly exclaimed. "Before you leave, you never told us what the baby's name is going to be." Ginny glanced up at her husband and they shared a smile.

"Remus," they replied in unison. Ginny blinked away tears and nodded in approval.

"His name is Remus."


End file.
